Tempo de Rapsodia
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Percy y Jason son estudiantes en el mejor conservatorio de música del país. Percy es novio de Annabeth, Jason es su mejor amigo. Leo es un chico impopular, nadie le presta atencion. Un día llega un chico nuevo. Un total desconocido, sin referencias ni nada. Nico. Él y Percy se odian desde su primera clase. Y las cosas empiezan a ponerse de cabeza.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _Tempo de Rapsodia_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus_

 **Resumen:** Percy y Jason son estudiantes en el mejor conservatorio de música del país; ambos son los mejores en guitarra y bajo, respectivamente. Percy es novio de Annabeth, Jason es su mejor amigo. Leo es un chico impopular, nadie le presta atención aunque es el mejor baterista. Un día llega un chico nuevo. Un total desconocido, sin referencias ni nada. Nico, guitarrista y vocalista. Él y Percy se odian desde su primera clase. Y las cosas empiezan a ponerse de cabeza.

 **Pareja (s):** Percy/Nico – Jason/Leo

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Romance/Comedia/Drama/Brotherhood

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Posibles escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de su respectivo creador el Tio Rick. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

Ok como músico retirado estuve dándole vueltas a esta idea un tiempo, organizándola y cuadrando como quería que saliera. Y la verdad será algo así como Escuela del Rock y la Chica del Verano! Hahaha

Si lo ponemos por separado me gustaría que este fic fuera mi Coliseo haha ya saben, el teatro original. Como será un fic con mucha música y sentimiento me parece que podremos divertirnos bastante, ¡y mas con nuestros queridísimos héroes!

¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Ya saben, con este fic estoy con ¡la meta de los mil Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo* n_n!

 _Prefacio_

Y finalmente el gran día había llegado. Cuando finalmente les demostraría a todos quien era en realidad; por primera vez diría quien era. Sin mascaras, sin fachadas, solo él… Y, porque no decirlo también, sus amigos. Porque había hecho amigos, aunque nunca fue algo que se planteara hacer.

Había conocido a un duende latino híperquinetico con problemas para cerrar el pico; a una puertorriqueña tan ruda como cualquier general del ejército; a un insufrible rubio oxigenado que no entendía el concepto de espacio; y… No, no lo agregaría a él en esa categoría.

-Eh, Nico, no estarás poniéndote nervioso a estas alturas ¿o sí?-Leo apareció a su lado, increíblemente estaba peinado.

-No fastidies, Leo-Pero aun así, no le importo que el moreno pasara el brazo sobre sus hombros-¿Qué te paso en el pelo?

-¿Crees que a Jason le guste?-Murmuro el latino guiñando un ojo; Nico solo rodo los ojos.

-Valdez no estuve una hora intentando peinarte para que conquistes a la competencia-A su lado, Reyna apareció dándole una amistosa pero fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¿En serio lo peinaste?

-Sí, ahora quédate quieto-Dijo la puertorriqueña mientras destapaba un frasco de gel para el cabello.

-Ah no, no lo harás-

-Te obligare si es necesario-Desafío la chica; esa era una experiencia que Nico no quería repetir. Así que muy tranquilamente se quedo quieto mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo-Tranquilo, es solo un poco para que no te cubra la cara mientras tocas.

-Suena bien-A su lado, Leo no dejaba de revisar la frecuencia en su caja de controles.

-Ey, chicos…-Por la puerta se asomo una cabellera rubia-¿Cómo le llevan?

-¿No deberías estar con tu grupo, Grace?-

-Sobre eso…-Jason se rasco la nuca nerviosamente, Reyna siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso-Nico, ¿podrías venir un momento?

-Vale-El azabache se levanto y siguió a Jason fuera del vestidor-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Alguien?

-Ey, Nico-Apoyado en la pared del lado opuesto del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y una seria mirada le esperaba Percy Jackson-Tenemos que hablar.

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Buh! Naaa es broma, créanme los sustos llegaran-

Percy: ¡PERRO!

Yo: Ay miren quien llego, mi estrella con complejo de Marylin ¬_¬

Percy: no me vengas con tus referencias que sabes que no las entiendo. ¡¿Ahora en que nos metiste?!

Yo: bájale dos, no es para tanto. Ustedes serán músicos estudiando música (no me mires así, contigo hay que ser claro) Nada raro…

Nico: lo mismo dijiste de tus otros fics…

Yo: ¿acaso los obligue a participar?

Todos: ¡SI!

Bueno, tengo que lidiar con este montón de divas así que seré rápido:

Creo que con solo esto ya se pueden hacer una idea de cómo ira la trama. Pero ey, saben cómo me gusta complicar las cosas y sorprenderlos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

En fin la verdad es que no tenía planeado subir esto sino hasta año nuevo, ¡pero las ganas me ganaron! Así que les regalo esto como adelanto de navidad, y no desesperen, el capitulo 1 me encantaría subirlo en enero 1 pero sabemos que ese día nada abre, así que espérenlo para la primera semana del nuevo año ¿si?

Mientras, bueno ya saben que aspiro a los 1.000 reviews, así que porque no empezamos? ¡Dedicatoria especial para el primero en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Un nuevo año, nuevas metas…

**¡Felicis Festum!**

 **Hahahaha supongo que estarán felices por ver el primer capi antes de lo que dije, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo… Ok lo confieso, ¡quiero más Reviews! Hahahaha aunque conseguí unos muy buenos solo con el prefacio, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno os voy avisando, ¡esta será una historia lenta! Hahaha pero bueno ya me conocéis, no se preocupen el drama no comienza… Aun MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Un nuevo año, nuevas metas…"_

" _Conservatorio Musical Olympus_

 _Director: Apolo Solace_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que, una vez más, dispone de un puesto en nuestro año de estudio intensivo. Por favor, observe la lista de útiles, materiales y libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comenzaran el 10 de septiembre; esperamos su confirmación para antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente_

 _Minerva Chase_

 _Directora Adjunta"_

Un hombre adulto, entre los treinta y cuarenta años, termino de leer la carta y la dejo sobre su escritorio. A veces desearía que su hijo empezara a hacerse responsable de su correo, como mínimo; pero el enojo por su falta de concentración no podía contra el orgullo que sentía. Este ya sería su tercer año asistiendo a la mejor escuela de música del país, tal vez del mundo; le daban ganas de darle un abrazo, o un coscorrón, lo que se le antojara más. Pero primero tenía que saber donde se había metido el bohemio de su hijo:

-Stephan-Dijo apretando el botón del intercomunicador a un lado de su escritorio.

-¿Si señor?-Respondió una vos medianamente joven.

-Por favor localiza a mi hijo, dile que lo necesito aquí-

-Si claro jefe, enseguida-Unos minutos después su laptop se enlazo con la de su asistente mostrándole un punto rojo brillante sobre un mapa de la ciudad. Sabía que ponerle un GPS al celular de su hijo había sido una buena idea, no importaba que tanto se quejara su esposa de que era un atentado contra su privacidad.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y el cielo al extremo opuesto comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente violeta con unas largas nubes blancas, donde aun estaba azul alcanzaba a divisarse una pequeña luna creciente. Bajo este cielo, en una plaza común de la isla de Manhattan, un joven con una chaqueta de cuero marrón, jeans y una guitarra, tocaba una melodía rápida en acordes parado junto a una farola, aun apagada, y con su estuche en frente.

El muchacho era bueno, en serio. Había varias personas a su alrededor escuchándolo y aplaudiendo al son de la música; varios niños miraban fascinados la facilidad con la que sus dedos se movían entre los trastes sobre las cuerdas y el sonido cambiaba, algunos adultos arrojaban un billete al estuche, cuyo forro rojo estaba prácticamente tapado con los mismos y monedas; y algunas personas, chicas en su mayoría, se quedaban viendo la sonrisa en los labios de ese chico de ojos verdes, sin duda apuesto y talentoso, mientras tocaba.

-Gracias…-Dijo una vez que termino la canción mientras ganaba un par de billetes mas y un aplauso colectivo-Fue todo por hoy, gracias.

Mientras el grupo de personas se iba dispersando él se descolgó su guitarra y la guardo en el estuche, luego de guardar todo el dinero en su mochila. Mientras guardaba el instrumento, un par de chicas se le acercaron con un par de risas tontas:

-Hola…-Le saludaron en grupo. Él solo se irguió, con su estuche al hombro, y les devolvió el saludo:

-Hola-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Amber, y ella es Trish-Se presento una de ellas, era rubia y ambas eran más o menos de la misma estatura-Nos preguntábamos, si querrías invitarnos a tomar un café-Invito la rubia, con tono coqueto mientras se enrollaba un mechón de cabello en un dedo-Ay una muy buena a un par de calles.

-Lo ciento chicas, no puedo-Respondió él, con una sonrisa y un claro tono de disculpa-Tengo que ir a verme con mi novia.

Técnicamente no había mentido, si, su novia vivía en San Francisco, un poco lejos, pero se dirigía a su casa a charlar con ella por video chat en Skype. Quería mucho a Annabeth, su novia, por eso siempre rechazaba a las chicas que se le acercaban cuando iba a tocar a la calle, incluso un par de chicos en diferentes ocasiones.

En el taxi de regreso a casa termino de anochecer, cuando llego las luces del exterior ya estaban encendidas mostrando el jardín frontal del que su madre estaba tan orgullosa. Pago con propina, bastante generosa, del dinero que se había hecho ese día; cruzo el portón de entrada y llego a casa.

-¡Ya llegue!-Anuncio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Buenas noches señorito Percy-Le saludo el ama de llaves, en su uniforme azul y delantal blanco.

-Hola Fran-Correspondió el saludo Percy-¿Mis padres?

-La señora Sally está en la cocina, y su padre espera verlo en su estudio-Le respondió la mujer-Les llevare algo para antes de la cena.

El joven agradeció la información y se encamino al piso de arriba por las escaleras dobles. Si su padre lo había llamado significaba que era un asunto importante así que camino directo a las puertas dobles de roble y toco, recibió el permiso y tomo la manija dorada; entre abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza:

-Hola papi-Saludo con su tono más meloso, que conocía demasiado bien a su padre como para saber que tenía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de estar en problemas:

-Sabes Percy, cuando de niño me hablabas así, me convencías…-Dijo su padre del otro lado del enorme escritorio-Ahora, me das miedo.

-Ok, supongo que no estoy en problemas entonces-Mientras entraba su padre le pego en la cabeza con una bola de papel.

-Adivina que me llego esta mañana-Dijo el mayor de los Jackson-Una pista, tiene que ver con esa guitarra.

-¡Mi carta de aceptación!- Poseidón rio complacido al ver la cara de emoción de su hijo y verlo saltar en su lugar; si, con él nunca se aburría.

-Ya es tu tercer año, no creo que el término "aceptación" aplique-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro-Pero, ¡felicidades!-Y volvió a lanzarle una bola de papel a la cara.

Ya en su habitación, Percy dejo su amada guitarra sobre la cama y lanzo su mochila a un lado. Fue directo a su computadora y la encendió. " _Annie17-Conectado_ ", sonrió mientras esperaba a que le contestaran la llamada; cuando la ventana de video se abrió, vio a una chica joven, de diecisiete años, rubia y de tés clara:

-¡Vuelvo este año!-Grito de inmediato sin poder contenerse. En lugar otro grito de emoción, vio como Annabeth escribía algo:

 _Annie17 dice: Enciende el micrófono genio (y una carita girando los ojos)_

Percy no pudo evitar apenarse y que sus orejas se calentaran un poco.

-¿Y bien?-Le pregunto primero Annabeth-¿Por qué tanta emoción?

-¡Me llego la carta, este año también voy!-Respondió, esta vez sin gritar pero igualmente emocionado-Genial ¿no?

-Oh Percy eso no es noticia-Dijo la rubia con una expresión de ternura en el rostro-Eres un increíble guitarrista, estarían locos si no te dejaran volver por tercer año.

-Bueno, son cientos los que solicitan entrar-No pudo evitar rascarse la nuca-Siempre me pongo nervioso.

-Ay Percy, eres increíble-

-Supongo que tú también iras este año-Indago el ojiverde; en respuesta la rubia agito un sobre con el sello del instituto-Felicidades listilla.

-Gracias-Ambos hicieron una reverencia sobreactuada y siguieron charlando por un rato mas hasta que al chico lo llamaron a cenar-Nos vemos en unas semanas.

-Estoy ansioso-Le lanzo un beso a la cámara antes de cerrar el chat.

Desde mediados de su primer año como estudiante que había empezado a salir con Annabeth; para el concierto de final de año ya su relación de noviazgo era oficial. Eso sumaba poco más de dos años de relación; lo único malo es que pasaban el verano separados. Lo que significaba, para Percy, cerca de tres meses matándose la cabeza preguntándose si iba a poder volver al próximo año.

-Hola…-Dijo sentándose a esperar la comida.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?-A su derecha Sally, su madre, estaba sentada. Era una mujer adulta, joven pero cerca de los treinta años. Su cabello era castaño claro enrulado, su rostro era delgado y de facciones ligeramente afiladas, era de piel clara y con los ojos castaños al igual que su cabello.

-Ah, lo de siempre, fui a la plaza en la calle treintaiseisava a tocar un poco-Mientras charlaban el ama de llaves llego y les puso en frente un plato de pasta con salsa blanca de queso y champiñones-Mmm.

-Espero que les guste-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras ponía la jarra de jugo en la mesa.

-Oh Fran, sabes que amamos tus recetas-Comento el hombre de la casa mientras tomaba los cubiertos.

-Pero el postre lo hizo la señora Sally…

La cena en familia en la casa Jackson era un momento muy animado; Percy comento sobre sus planes para este nuevo año que se le venía encima; Sally dijo orgullosa como sus orquídeas finalmente habían dado flor; y Poseidón les recordó sus planes para un pequeño viaje en familia a la playa para antes del final del verano.

Si, Percy adoraba el tiempo que pasaba en familia; pero añoraba poder volver al comedor de la escuela y hablar con sus amigos, asistir a las clases en la mañana y pasar las tardes practicando con Jason. Salir con Annabeth los fines de semana y quedarse en su alcoba en las residencias por la noche tocando acordes hasta tarde; cosa que no podía hacer muy a menudo en casa sin que su padre le escondiera la guitarra al otro día.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

- _"… esperamos grandes cosas de usted y con nuestros mejores deseos. Por favor no olvide enviar su confirmación antes del 31 de Julio"_ -Termino de leer y dejo la carta a un lado, quedándose mirando al techo de su habitación.

Debía admitirlo, estaba sorprendido de haber sido admitido. Sabía que le había ido bien en la audición, pero no había estado tan seguro de sí mismo como para lograrlo. Cosa que su hermana no dejaba de criticarle; oh, en cuanto se enterara seguro que pegaba el grito en el cielo de la emoción.

-Una de dos-Dijo al aire, contando a las personas que se alegrarían de la buena noticia.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Jovencito no te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!-Amenazo el hombre con las manos en la mesa. El portazo que se escucho segundos después dio a entender que eso era exactamente lo mismo que había hecho su hijo.

-Ah sí, eso salió muy bien-Comento una joven mujer de unos veinte años; estaba en la sala de estar leyendo un libro. No había sido su intención escuchar, pero era realmente difícil ignorar los gritos de la discusión entre su padre y su hermano.

-Silencio Thalia-Gruño su padre al pasar junto a la sala donde ella estaba.

Arriba, en una de las alcobas principales, un muchacho de diecisiete años, alto y rubio, se desahogaba con sus auriculares a todo volumen mientras golpeaba el saco de arena que tenía en su habitación. Cada bajo en la canción era un gancho izquierdo, cada acorde agudo un golpe recto y los solos de la batería marcaban el ritmo de sus patadas.

Normalmente solo habría tomado su bajo y empezado a tocar acordes; pero no. Cada vez que discutía con su padre terminaba con los humos por el techo. Necesitaba descargar toda su frustración y enfado con mucho ejercicio, lo suficiente para terminar exhausto cuando sus brazos ya no podían más, y eso necesitaba de un par horas. Cuando ya se sentía más calmado, tomo una toalla y seco el sudor lo mejor que pudo mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora.

" _¡Hermano, me incluyeron otra vez!_ "-Sonrió al ver el mensaje que le había dejado Percy. Le habría gustado esperar a que se conectara y charlar un rato con él, pero estaba cansado y quería dormir así que escribió una respuesta rápida:

" _¡Genial! A mí también, no puedo esperar a volver"_ -Apretó enviar y cerro la laptop.

Tomo una ducha rápida con agua caliente, la sensación siempre ayudaba a relajarse mientras pensaba en lo increíblemente tranquila que era su vida estando en el internado de música; de verdad que no quería esperar. Salió del baño, se seco rápidamente y se acostó a dormir solo con sus bóxers puestos. Soñando con que el verano acabara tan rápido como fuera posible.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-

-¡Mamá!-

-Amor, estoy orgullosa de que puedas ir este año también…-Una mujer morena, hermosa y con el cabello atado en una trenza a la espalda se encontraba mirado y apuntando fijamente a su hijo-Pero ni siquiera lo pienses.

-No he pensado nada-Chillo el pequeño moreno frente a ella con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Te conozco hijo-Pero Esperanza Valdez no había criado quince años a su hijo en vano. Conocía perfectamente todas y cada una de sus expresiones, gestos y, especialmente, esas sonrisas suyas que ponía cada vez que alguna idea, a veces peligrosa, cruzaba por su cabeza.

-Ma´ en serio…-Esta vez el rostro de Leo se torno en una expresión seria, o al menos tan seria como podía ser él-No planeo nada, solo, estoy feliz.

-Jmmm…-Sintió y vio perfectamente como su madre lo evaluaba con la mirada, buscando cualquier indicio de mentira o engaño. Pero al parecer le dio el visto bueno ya que le paso la mano por el cabello, más un gesto cariñoso que para peinarlo-Vale, te creo. Ahora ve a ducharte, apestas a sudor.

-¡Si señora!-Respondió de forma militar mientras su madre sonreía.

Leo cruzo velos la cocina hacia el pequeño pasillo del apartamento y entro en el baño. No era muy grande, apenas un par de metros cuadrados, se desvistió dejando la ropa sobre el lavado y entro en la ducha cerrando la cortina, con estampados de margaritas, antes de abrir la llave y recibir de lleno un chorro de agua helada.

-¡Lo ciento!-Grito su madre desde la cocina mientras se mordía divertida la lengua afuera-¡Recuerda que debemos ahorrar en energía, cielo!

-P-p-podrías ave-e-er avi-visado-Por su lado Leo tiritaba mientras se enjabonaba lo más rápido que podía.

El baño fue casi una tortura, el agua en serio estaba fría, pero luego de vestirse, con una sencilla franela de algodón sin mangas junto unos shorts marrones, y ver el plato de pollo frito con el que su madre lo esperaba sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada en su cocina sintió que había valido completamente la pena.

-¡Gmmm!-Gimió de gusto cuando se llevo el primer bocado a la boca.

-Cariño, estuve viendo tu lista de materiales…-Lo abordo su madre mientras comían-Creo que podría-

-Mamá no tienes que preocuparte-Atajo el moreno con su típica sonrisa-Sabes que trabaje todo el verano, tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para pagarme este año.

-Cielo, sabes que prefiero que guardes tu dinero para cuando te gradúes-Concilio Esperanza-Ya me las arreglare para pagarte la colegiatura.

El tenedor del chico se quedo a medio camino suspendido en el aire. No le agradaba la idea de ser la razón de que su madre trabajara hasta tarde en la tienda y el taller; por eso se esforzaba en sus estudios. Amaba la percusión, y la batería era donde más le gustaba lucirse; quería ser el mejor, quería ganar dinero haciéndolo y comprarle a su madre su propio taller mecánico, donde ella fuera la jefa y no tuviera que seguir rindiéndole cuentas a un idiota, obeso y apestoso, que le pagaba una miseria a pesar de ser la mejor empleada que tenia.

-¿Leo?-Inquirió su madre al verlo callado.

-No es nada-Respondió el pequeño moreno mientras seguía devorando su cena.

Ese conservatorio era el mejor, el sueño de todo músico con ambiciones. Y, aunque había sido duro sus dos primeros años y su madre no tenía idea de todo por lo que pasaba, tenía un buen presentimiento para este año nuevo que se le venía encima.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Poco más de un mes era lo que quedaba de verano. Los niños seguían indiferentes al tiempo, jugando y riendo todo el día; los adolescentes empezaban a quejarse de tener que volver a levantarse temprano y de los profesores que no soportaban y que no esperaban ver en el nuevo año; los universitarios se dedicaban a salir mas y divertirse mas, después de todo la universidad no era fácil y debía tomarse en serio desde el primer día.

Aunque aquella pequeña población que al terminar las vacaciones empezaría un año en el conservatorio Olympus, algunos como novatos y otros de veteranos, entrarían a un mundo donde los y se presionaban a sí mismos para ser el mejor. Algunos repasaban la teoría de años anteriores o adelantaban un poco para el venidero; algunos instrumentistas salían a tocar a la calle o a algún lugar desolado para relajarse; algunos, cuyos instrumentos no eran tan prácticos de llevar pasaban el día en sus habitaciones practicando o salían a caminar con sus audífonos puestos a todo volumen. Encerrándose en aquel mundo de melodías, notas, acordes, ritmos y silencios, escapando de una dura realidad o esperando encontrar una mejor.

Y así, Percy seguía tocando sus canciones de guitarra favoritas en plazas y parques; Leo se quedaba en casa practicando con sus baquetas sobre el sombrero o cualquier superficie que encontrara cuando salía a caminar, también con sus baquetas; Annabeth se ensartaba en sus libros, repasando sus notas de años anteriores o haciendo nuevas, adelantándose en el estudio; Jason pasaba las mañanas y tardes practicando como loco mientras su padre no estaba y por las noches no salía de su habitación.

-Joven Jason, aquí esta su ropa limpia; ¿seguro que no quiere que la doble para usted?-

-Déjalo así Alfred, yo hare mis maletas.

-Entonces iré a prepararle algo para el camino-

-¡Leo Santiago Valdez!-

-¡Puedo explicarlo!-

-¡Saca eso de tu bolso inmediatamente!-

-Annabeth, ¿y tus libros?-

-Los envié por correo; no cabían todos en mi equipaje-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos estaban haciendo las maletas, preparándose para un año más de juventud y un nuevo año de música, diversión y, ¿por qué no?, una que otra sorpresa…

-Percy, ¿y tu cepillo de dientes?-

-Ya lo empaque mamá-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que esta masticando la perra?-

-¡Señorita O´Leary!-

Continuara…

 **¡YEIH! La verdad fue un capi muy introductorio; de esa forma pueden ir haciéndose una idea de la vida cada uno y a la vez dejo todo con un pequeño halo de misterio muajajaja… Porfa no olviden dejarme su pequeña colaboración para mi meta de los 1000 reviews n_n**

 **Bueno, como es obvio, el segundo cap será para enero jajajaja este fue mi regalo por las fiestas. ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. Mañana Comienza la Escuela

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! El capi 2 listo, subido y como regalo de año nuevo…**

 **A ver, hagamos un pequeño conteo para no perder el hilo: los chicos estudiaran música, todos vienen de clases sociales distintas, es decir que todos tienen sus problemas y personalidades bien marcadas.**

 **Bien con eso no quiero distraerlos mas, espero que les guste este cap, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo de echo n_n**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _Mañana Empieza la Escuela"_

El conservatorio de música Olympus era el sueño y la meta de todo músico con alguna aspiración. La institución era conocida a nivel internacional; contaba con reconocidos músicos activos o retirados como maestros, teóricos y prácticos. Su mismo director dictaba clases, aunque era rara la vez que lo hacía. Sus instalaciones eran de primera, tanto las de clase como las de recreación, y por supuesto también las residencias de los estudiantes.

Pero conseguir un lugar era difícil. La razón era simple: a diferencia de muchas otras escuelas, Olympus aceptaba las solicitudes de todos. El único requisito era una edad mínima de once años. Por eso cientos de jóvenes aspirantes se postulaban cada año. Pero solicitar y entrar son dos cosas muy distintas. Era todo un proceso de selección; debían enviar un video de ellos interpretando una pieza y además diciendo algo sobre ellos; luego un grupo era seleccionado para asistir a una entrevista con los profesores donde se les daba una pieza a tocar. Después del típico "Gracias, por venir" llegaba el turno de la angustiante espera de un mes, en el que les llegaba una carta diciendo si habían entrado o no.

Había algo más que caracterizaba la asistencia: el haber sido aceptado una vez no garantizaba el lugar para el próximo año. No importaba que tan bueno pudiera llegar a ser un estudiante, si querían cursar su próximo año debían volver a pasar la audición y esforzarse aun mas.

-Que tengas un buen año hermanito…-En ese momento una chica de veinte años se encontraba despidiendo a su hermano menor en el aeropuerto. Vestía de forma casual, aunque su peinado era muy rebelde y tenía varias perforaciones en las orejas.

-Gracias Thal´s, pero, ¿no tendrías que estar en la oficina?-Pregunto el rubio sujetando su mochila. En respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros y un gesto de "no importa" con la mano.

-Deja que yo trate con papá ¿sí?-Thalia le tomo el hombro y se lo apretó afectuosamente-Tú solo ve y encárgate de que a Jackson no se le suba mucho el ego.

-¡Ja!-Aquel pensamiento le subió el ánimo-No me hago responsable, ¿recueras lo dura que tiene la cabeza?

-Claro, recuerda todas las palizas que les di cuando éramos niños-Ambos hermanos siguieron bromeando hasta que la vos de una mujer en el altavoz anuncio el numero del vuelo que Jason debía tomar-Bueno, te llaman.

-Nos veremos para el final del año-Se despidió Jason. Tomo su mochila del asiento y empezó a caminar con su boleto en mano. Tras él pudo escuchar como su hermana le gritaba sin ningún reparo o vergüenza:

-¡Ten buen primer trimestre, _Destello_!

- _"Desearía que no me llamara así en público"_ -Pensó para sí mientras entregaba su boleto y veía a la azafata reír disimuladamente. Cruzo el pasillo y entro al avión con una agradable mujer pelirroja dándole la bienvenida al vuelo. Correspondió al saludo y se dispuso a buscar su asiento-A ver 12B, 12B… Ah-Dejo su mochila en el compartimiento superior y se sentó en su cómodo asiento de cuero blanco correspondiente a primera clase.

-Y por un instante pensé que había alguien más a quien le decían _Destello_ -El rubio se sorprendió tanto de escuchar aquella vos que no pudo evitar erguirse por completo en su asiento y mirar a todos lados; en fila opuesta del pasillo un par de puestos más atrás pudo ver a la chica rubia que acababa de darle el susto de su vida.

-En serio, dejen de llamarme así-Gruño Jason con una sonrisa a la rubia que lo miraba desde el otro lado-Que sorpresa verte en la ciudad.

-Es un vuelo de escalas, supuse que podríamos encontrarnos-Respondió Annabeth con su usual tono de saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor-Dijiste que tu vuelo salía temprano, solo fue cuestión simple probabilidad.

-Si…-Respondió Jason aun sonriendo pero con una ceja temblando-Por supuesto-Le agradaba Annabeth y era la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero no soportaba que se comportara como una sabelotodo-¿Y, que tal el verano?

-Fantástico…-Respondió la rubia-Papá nos llevo a conocer la presa Huber, y de regreso visitamos un museo con una exposición de instrumentos antiguos.

-Genial-Después de eso escucharon el anuncio de despegue, así que dejaron su conversación para después de las indicaciones de seguridad y a que el avión se estabilizara en el aire.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mamá voy a la escuela…-Decía Leo mientras Esperanza le besaba las mejillas-No a la guerra.

-Me harás tanta falta cariño-Pero a su madre no le importaba lo que dijera; de un instante a otro lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro seriamente-Ahora, compórtate, nada de peleas, ni incidentes, ¡ni convertir las tubas en bombas de mostaza!

-¡No pudieron probar que fui yo!-Se defendió de inmediato el moreno; aunque vasto una mirada de su madre para aplacarlo-Que bueno que no eres policía.

-¡Pasajeros del autobús rumbo a Nueva York!-

-Muy bien, ese es el tuyo-Le dio un último abrazo y se despidió-Esfuérzate, y no olvides escribir…

-Te voy a extrañar ma´-Dijo el moreno correspondiendo el abrazo-Y no dejes que el tarado de Gabe te moleste.

-No desde que ese sombrero se le quedo con cola industrial-Respondió su madre dándole un guiño; era una de las pocas veces en las que no lo castigaba por sus bromas.

Con el último llamado Leo tomo su equipaje de mano y subió al autobús. Se sentó a la ventana y siguió despidiéndose de su madre a través del cristal al mismo tiempo que se preparaba mentalmente para el largo viaje que le esperaba. Una vez que arrancaron y cruzaron la esquina no pudo evitar apoyarse por completo en el respaldo de su asiento a la vez que buscaba entre sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente dio con lo que quería: sus pastillas para el reflujo.

La verdad era que detestaba viajar en autobús, se mareaba con suma facilidad. Pero no podía hacer que su madre pagara un boleto de avión, sería demasiado egoísta de su parte. Él podía soportar el viaje de ocho horas, que en teoría debería ser la mitad de ese tiempo pero a causa del tráfico debía soportar aquella tortura. Sin contar que por alguna maña del karma, porque él creía en el karma, siempre debía hacerlo con algún anciano en el asiento a su lado. No que tuviera algo contra las personas de avanzada edad pero su olor siempre era extraño y no ayudaba en absoluto a contener sus mareos. Miro su reloj:

 _-"Bien…-_ Se dijo intentando sonar optimista- _Solo siete horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos más"_

Aunque, sin ánimo de ser pesimista. Aquella tortura que llamaban "viaje por carretera" no era nada comparado a su vida en el campus. Agito su cabeza como esperando a que esos pensamientos se le salieran por las orejas. Ya estaba en tercer año, estaba seguro de que esta vez sería más divertido.

O al menos, no tan humillante.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El día avanzaba tranquilamente, fresco y soleado, con el ruido del tráfico cubierto por los saludos y las conversaciones. El día en que empezaban año el campus siempre rebosaba del bullicio de sus alumnos poniéndose al día de lo que habían hecho en verano o las canciones que habían aprendido; y, en el caso de los nuevos, admirando el que sería su hogar por los siguientes nueve meses, dividido en tres trimestres.

Estaba dividido en cuatro edificios; el principal que era la fachada del campus. Grande, alto con un arco de entrada estilo griego con columnas blancas y el lema en la cima. Tras cruzar el recibidor se llegaba a un campo abierto que era como un parque pequeño, con algunos árboles, una fuente al centro y cuatro caminos de piedra que llevaban a los otros tres bloques de estudio que rodeaban el lugar. El césped se extendía hasta los altos muros de ladrillo que cerraban el lugar.

-No tienen que quedarse…-Percy, por su lado, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tenía las piernas estiradas sobre sus maletas y junto a él estaban sus padres-Aun podrían demorar mucho.

-Está bien-Respondió su padre de brazos cruzados-Quiero saludar a mi nuera.

-¡Papá!-Intento lanzarle algo pero lo único que tenia a la mano era su mochila y pesaba demasiado. Así que tuvo que soportar la risa de su padre.

-Cariño deja de presionarlo-Por suerte Sally era más seria-Ya nos compensara en el futuro esta espera con nietos-Agrego muy sonriente.

-…-Y su pobre hijo solo pudo sentir como toda la sangre se le subía al rostro. ¿Dónde habían quedado los padres celosos que no consideraban a nadie lo bastante bueno para su hijo?

Por suerte no tuvo que soportar más el bullyng de sus padres. Levanto su cara tan pronto como escucho un silbido muy bien ensayado:

-¡Percy!-Cruzando el marco de entrada del edificio principal venia Jason arrastrando una única maleta bastante grande, un bolso al hombro y el estuche de su bajo en el otro; prácticamente troto el resto del camino con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-¡Amigo como extrañaba este lugar!

-¡Y que lo digas!-Percy literalmente salto de su lugar y alcanzo a su mejor amigo. Ambos chocaron las manos en el aire y mantuvieron entrelazadas con algo de fuerza-Hermano deja de oxigenarte el pelo, se te secara el cerebro con todo ese amoniaco.

-Y tú ponte un destapa caños en el oído a ver si te sacas toda esa agua salada del cráneo-Rebatió el ojiazul.

-Ah sí, ustedes son tan maduros-Junto a Jason apareció otra rubia, solo que de ojos grises y el cabello en una trenza, llevaba su maleta gris y una mochila en la espalda. Se puso los brazos en jarra y miro a Percy con una ceja alzada-¿Me vas a dejar así?

-¿Qué?-En un muy maduro acto, el ojiverde jalo a su amigo rubio y lo rodeo con sus brazos-¿Celosa?

-Muy bien, iré a saludar a mis amigas-Y con una postura de falsa indignación se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿Tus padres querían saludarla?-Indago Jason, aun en los brazos del pelinegro.

-Estaban hablando de nietos…-Respondió Percy-Ni muerto le dejo que se les acerque-El ojiverde finalmente lo soltó y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los padres de este.

-Hola tía Sally, tío Possy´-En cuanto los alcanzaron Jason se dejo abrazar por la madre y estrecho la mano con el padre de su mejor amigo. Él y Percy no tenían ningún parentesco pero se llevaban tan bien que Jason había empezado a llamar a sus padres "tíos".

-Ay cariño pero como has crecido-Le dijo la mujer estrechándolo en sus brazos-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Trabajando-

-¿Y tu padre?-Pregunto Poseidón.

-Dirigiendo la empresa-Tanto Sally como Percy notaron el dejo de amargura en la respuesta del rubio, y como Percy estaba más cerca fue él quien le dio un pequeño, bien disimulado, pero fuerte codazo en las costillas al insensible de su padre.

-¿Y, a qué hora es la ceremonia de apertura?-

-A las cuatro, ya todos los estudiantes habrán llegado para esa hora-Continuaron charlando un rato más. Los más jóvenes se fastidiaban entre sí; en un descuido de su hijo Sally fue a saludar a Annabeth; Jason saludo a varios de sus otros amigos, al igual que Percy, no por nada ambos eran bastante populares. También había algunos profesores con sujetapapeles caminando por aquí y por allá pasando lista a los nuevos alumnos. Algunos saludaban a sus ya conocidos estudiantes con un gesto de la mano o se detenían a intercambiar un saludo cortes.

Para cuando el llamado se escucho por los altavoces Percy se despidió de sus padres, sin poder salvarse de un comentario bochornoso que los dejó a él y a su novia rojos como tomates y a un rubio esforzándose por no desternillarse de risa:

-¡Y tú consigue una novia! ¡Thalia dice que aun eres virgen!-Al menos hasta que su tío le grito aquello desde la entrada. Ahora sí, eran tres adolescentes con las mejillas rojas y las cabezas humeando. Al menos hasta que Percy estallo:

-¡NO GRITES COSAS EMBARAZOSAS TAN A LA LIGERA!-Él y su padre tenían mas cosas en común de las que quería admitir.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-… nuestra notable institución se encuentra en la cima, hemos producido grandes talentos…-Como cada año, Quirón era el encargado de dar el discurso de bienvenida a toda la población estudiantil. Aun desde su silla de ruedas infundía respeto y simpatía por todos con sus duras palabras de ánimo.

Tras él se encontraba sentado el resto del cuerpo de maestros, aunque había algunas sillas vacías; entre ellas las del director. Abajo en los asientos del salón se encontraban todos los alumnos, al menos unos trescientos estudiantes entre los nuevos y los regulares. Percy y Annabeth se encontraban entre las filas del tercer año, uno junto al otro con las manos entrelazadas, a su lado se había sentado Jason aprovechando una silla vacía, y varias filas atrás Leo no dejaba de golpetear con sus dedos los reposabrazos ni de marcar un ritmo constante con su pie. Y no era el único que estaba impaciente. Todos esperaban con ansias poder empezar las clases.

Pero debían esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando el trimestre empezaría oficialmente. Después de la ceremonia de entrada irían directo a cenar y luego a sus dormitorios, que eran compartidos, para descansar ya que algunos venían de hacer un viaje bastante largo. Aunque lo más seguro era que la mayoría se quedaría despierta practicando un poco antes de irse a dormir.

-Oh diablos…-Murmuro Percy parado frente a la puerta con el 17 en frente.

-Vamos, seremos vecinos-A su lado Jason abría la puerta 18-Pero si insistes, le preguntare a mi compañero si le interesa cambiar.

-Nah está bien-Respondió el ojiverde colgándose su guitarra-No soportare otro año contigo todo alterado solo por gastar su champú.

-¡Que te den Jackson!-Y azoto su puerta dándole un susto a su compañero que leía en la cama.

En el piso de arriba Leo cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se guardaba la llave. Miro a su alrededor y confirmo que no había nadie más que él adentro. Dejo su maleta a un lado, tiro el morral sobre la litera de arriba y se arrojo sobre la de abajo, quedando mirando las tablas de la litera superior con los brazos extendidos: otro año en que no tendría compañero. No que le sorprendiera, pero aun así dolía igual.

-Bien…-No pensaba quedarse allí. Solo hizo lo que siempre, tomo sus baquetas y empezó a tocar contra toda superficie. Fastidiar a sus vecinos siempre le subía el ánimo; lo que le recordaba. Ya no podía poner mostaza en las tubas, eso le deja la tarea de inventar nuevas bromas.

Bueno no podían culparlo, después de todo siempre estaban animándolos a estimular su creatividad.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm…-El primer día de clases inicio y Percy ya tenía la frente contra su mesa en el salón de clases.

-Amigo, no hagas un drama de esto-A su lado Jason hojeaba su libro de texto-No esta tan mal.

-Jay´, ¡ella me odia!-Muy tarde, el ojiverde ya estaba haciendo un drama. Por suerte en ese momento llego quien lo consolara:

-Mi madre no te odia-Annabeth apareció a su lado y se sentó a la derecha dejando sus libros-Solo, es amor rudo…

-Annie´, esa ni tú te la crees-

-Buenos días-Dando por finalizada su conversación entro su maestra. Una mujer alta, rubia, con ojos grises y expresión adusta. Llevaba una blusa blanca ligera con encaje al frente, unos pantalones caqui color beige y tacones a juego. Dejo su bolso y su carpeta sobre el escritorio del frente. Hizo la silla a un lado y miro hacia adelante apoyando sus manos contra la mesa.

Minerva Athena Chase; su maestra de teoría musical. Estricta, firme, justa y tan aterradora como la expectativa de vivir junto a un volcán activo. Su profesora por tercer año consecutivo, sub directora por más de cinco, y, la madre de Annabeth.

-Ustedes son el grupo de tercer año…-Y aunque era una mujer sumamente inteligente, no era del tipo que daba discursos-Ya nos conocemos así que abran su libro en él capitulo-

Toc toc toc

-…-De repente se vio interrumpida por el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Al igual que todos dirigió sus ojos a la puerta-Adelante.

- _Buongiorno…_ -Al otro lado de la puerta apareció un chico con aire serio. Por su estatura parecía de solo catorce años, tal vez quince, con converse negras, jeans gastados, una playera oscura con un cráneo al frente y chaqueta de aviador. Parecía ser de complexión delgada, de piel olivácea, clara, con el cabello azabache rebelde ligeramente largo y desarreglado. Toda su presencia parecía decir que era una persona seria, tal vez agresiva, pero su expresión parecía más de fastidio-¿Profesora Chase?

-Así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle joven?-Desde su lugar la maestra lo escrutaba con sus ojos. No reconocía a ese chico, así que debía tratarse de uno de los de nuevo ingreso. Pero antes que su visitante respondiera alguien más apareció en el marco de entrada.

-Aquí estas-Un hombre rubio, alto, de unos veintiocho años; de playera naranja, y jeans con las rodillas rotas-Te dije que me esperaras…

-Director…-Con una sincronía increíble pudo escucharse como todos los alumnos se corrían hacia atrás en sus pupitres. Todos sabían que la profesora odiaba que interrumpieran sus clases; así que empezaron a dirigir su atención de la mujer al director, y viceversa-¿Necesita algo?

-Sí, perdone la interrupción profesora-Incluso el mismo director le temía a su sub directora-¿Podría venir un momento?-Sin responder nada la mujer camino de regreso, saliendo e intercambiando unas pocas palabras con el director. Unos minutos después volvió a entrar seguida del misterioso chico, y, como si aquello no fuera suficiente para terminar de extrañar a sus alumnos, traía una ligera media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Clase…-Dijo señalando con un gesto de la mano al chico a su lado-Les presento al señor Di Angelo que este año se integrara al grupo. ¿Joven?

Por un instante los ojos de Percy se conectaron con los de ese misterioso chico. Eran oscuros pero su mirada fue lo que lo llamo. Había algo en esos ojos que no le dejo desviar la mirada, aun cuando este no lo miraba a él:

-Me llamo Nico Di Angelo, _piacere-_

Continuara…

 **¡Y APARECIO NICO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! Ahora es que empieza lo bueno… O eso me gustaría decir, la verdad esta (al igual que las demás) será una historia lenta; pero eso no significa que nuestros queridos personajes no vallan a empezar a conocerse entre sí… Lo que me recuerda, ¿Qué piensan de Annabeth? Digo, como personaje ya conocido: ¿la odian, la aman? La verdad aun no estoy seguro de que clase de personalidad darle… Y hay algo más que me gustaría preguntarles:**

 **¿A quienes les gustaría ver de maestros? Ya tenemos a Atenea y a Apolo confirmados, ¿pero qué opinan del resto de los Olímpicos? Hermes, Hefesto, Hera, Afrodita, Ares, uhhh tenemos para elegir. ¡Así que solo pidan!**

 **Recuerden: 1000 reviews!**

 **Recuerden: 1000 reviews!**


	4. Da Capo

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Da Capo"_

Decir que todo el alumnado presente del tercer año se había quedado perplejo al escuchar a su maestra presentar a un nuevo alumno seria quedarse corto. Podían escucharse algunos murmullos ansiosos y las expresiones de todos eran ligeramente variadas; Annabeth escrutaba analíticamente al chico; Jason y Percy lo hacían más por curiosidad, al igual que la mayoría del salón. La sorpresa fue pasando y el silencio se hizo en cuanto la maestra se irguió e hizo una presentación más detallada:

-El joven Di Angelo fue pasado directamente a tercer año, aun cuando es de nuevo ingreso; cuento con que todos puedan dar un correcto comportamiento a su llegada-Por supuesto que todo el salón habría estallado en murmullos pero la profesora Chase poseía una facilidad para mantener el orden solo con su mera presencia. Paseo la mirada por el lugar y señalo un asiento vacío al fondo-Ahora vamos a iniciar con la clase, por favor tome lugar.

El azabache camino entre las mesas hasta llegar a la que había señalado la profesora. Podía sentir las miradas de todos pero no dio señales de importarle; aun cuando Percy lo vio pasar junto a él el chico tenía sus ojos fijos en algún punto de su camino. Todo lo contrario al ojiverde, que lo siguió con la mirada todo su trayecto hasta sentarse y dejar la mochila que llevaba al hombro sobre la mesa. Sentía tanta curiosidad, por eso cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectarse le dedico un gesto con la mano y una media sonrisa como saludo.

Un amable gesto que fue ignorado olímpicamente por el azabache. No dio señal alguna de responder el saludo, o de siquiera haberlo visto. Solo saco un cuaderno y lo abrió sobre su mesa, dejando a un ojiverde con expresión confundida y la mano en el aire. Ojala le hubiera dado tiempo de enojarse pero girarse y encontrarse frente a su aterradora profesora/suegra fue suficiente para dejarlo callado el resto de la clase.

-Ahora-Inicio Minerva tomando una tiza y dibujando en el pizarrón tres círculos uno sobre el otro-Iniciaremos el año con las _Triadas_ , ¿alguien puede decirme que son?

Mientras algunos levantaban la mano esperando la oportunidad de responder, otros comenzaban a tomar nota del ejemplo que su maestra hacia en el pizarrón; algunos miraban de reojo, curiosos, al chico nuevo que sin despegar la mirada de su cuaderno escribía algo. A su lado su compañero de mesa resistía la tentación de mirar que hacía; para Leo, estar sentado junto al misterioso chico nuevo y no hablarle era como estar frente a un piano nuevo y no tocar al menos una de las teclas para escuchar esa dulce nota. Pero había algo en ese chico que le decía, a gritos, que era mejor no arriesgarse a molestarlo.

De esa forma transcurrió la clase como ya todos estaban acostumbrados; la profesora dicto un par de párrafos, explico la teoría con ejemplos, pregunto a algunos alumnos distraídos sobre el tema, envió tarea y en ningún momento el nuevo dio señales de estar presente. Minerva solo se limito a observar como este prestaba atención fija y tomaba notas de vez en cuando. No hablo con nadie, no levanto la mano para responder, era como un estudiante normal y callado. Para cuando sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas:

-Hola-Y Leo finalmente vio a oportunidad para charlar un poco con el chico nuevo-Soy Leo.

-…-El otro solo lo miro un momento y asintió con la cabeza a forma de saludo. Entonces siguió guardando sus cosas.

-Ok-El moreno levanto las cejas y también termino de guardar sus cosas. La siguiente clase era práctica: coro. Usualmente la veían junto a otro grupo, este año les tocaba con los de segundo. Él fue el último en salir del salón, si intentaba salir antes alguien le pondría la zancadilla y no tenía ganas de saludar de cerca al suelo.

Aunque su camino por los pasillos del lugar no era exactamente divertido, él caminaba erguido, con la nariz en alto y saludando a todos, lo ignoraban pero le daba igual. No le importaban las bolas de papel que le lanzaban a la cabeza o las burlas a su espalda. Tal vez era un poco, muy, deprimente decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso pero no por ello dejaría que todos pensaran que le importaba.

No señor, seguiría siendo el mismo chico alegre hiperactivo e inquieto que había puesto picante en los bebederos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El salón de coro era más como un piso amplio, con suelo de madera y ventanales a cada lado, al fondo había varios cuadros de famosas sinfónicas y uno que tenor reconocido, al frente había un gran pizarrón y un escritorio de madera; en lugar de mesas y sillas los alumnos se sentaban en bancos con asientos de cuero distribuidos en forma de C. Todo el lugar estaba bien iluminado y la acústica era excelente, daba un buen ambiente para la música o al menos eso pensaba el profesor. Estaba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio esperando a que llegaran sus estudiantes.

Mientras lo hacia se dedicaba a tararear una de sus piezasfavoritas al ritmo del cronometro que tenia sobre la madera del escritorio. Uno a uno fue dándoles la bienvenida a sus alumnos que tomaban lugar. Como Quirón seria su profesor de coro ese año todos podían sentarse donde quisieran.

-Buen día señor-

-Buen día señorita-Saludo con su usual tono amable.

-Hola Quirón-Conocía esa vos y le dedico una sonrisa a Percy mientras Annabeth lo reñía por su falta de modales.

-Me alegra verlos muchachos-Saludo-Jason, Annabeth.¿Qué tal el verano?

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de seguir a sus sillas. El hombre paseo la mirada y vio que aun faltaban algunos. Estaba justo por mirar la lista cuando entro una cara desconocida.

- _Buongiorno-_ Le saludo el chico, con bastante formalidad. No necesito mas para saber de quién se trataba. Él, al igual que el resto del profesorado, había esperado conocer al nuevo y prometedor alumno que llegaba ese año. Un chico nuevo solicitaba entrar a la primera y era automáticamente adelantado hasta el tercer año, sin duda era un buen tema de conversación.

-El señor Di Angelo, supongo-Saludo con cortesía. Le siguió con la mirada y no le extraño verlo sentarse al fondo. Una conducta típica en todo alumno nuevo. En cuanto todos estuvieron presentes Quirón detuvo el cronometro y movió su cilla justo al frente de todos-Bien, me alegro de verlos a todos en un nuevo año.

-¡Wuuh!-Todos rieron ante la exclamación de alguien al fondo; incluido Quirón.

-Si si, también estoy emocionado…-Concilio con un gesto de la mano-Especialmente porque los conozco a todos, y puedo decir que este año me ha tocado un grupo muy completo; unas excelentes voces que-

-¿Y qué hay del chico nuevo?-Toda la clase se lleno de murmullos con respecto a que no sabían nada de él.

-Silencio-Quirón no era intimidante como Minerva, pero cuando quería orden no tenía que emplear ningún esfuerzo. Dirigió su mirada a Nico, que se mantenía serio ante todo; le hizo un gesto de la mano invitándolo-Joven Di Angelo, ¿si no le molesta?

-En absoluto-Nico se levanto y camino hasta el frente, donde el profesor le extendió una hoja con la partitura que tenía planeado comenzar-La sonata de Beethoven-Comento en cuanto la miro.

-¿Te es familiar?-

-Un poco-Fue toda su respuesta; Quirón asintió con la cabeza y puso el cronometro en marcha.

Todo el salón se sumió en un silencio solo quebrado por el "tic tac" de la pequeña aguja oscilando de un extremo a otro, todos expectantes a escuchar la capacidad vocal del chico nuevo. ¿Sería bueno? No todos estaban hechos para cantar, era la primera lección que Quirón les daba a todos. Pero esta vez Jasonno podía evitar sentir algo de… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Ansias, curiosidad…? Había algo tan misterioso en Nico di Angelo. Y no solo para él, Percy tampoco podía sacarse de la mente todo aquello, su curiosidad natural le gritaba que no se perdiera ni un instante de aquello.

Nico Di Angelo, su presencia llamaba- No, no era una llamada, era más como si absorbiera todo a su alrededor. Como si todo el aire de repente fuera succionado y dejara de llenar el espacio. Era sencillamente-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para la hora del almuerzo había solo una comidilla, valga la redundancia, en todo el campus: Nico Di Angelo.

No había nadie que no estuviera hablando del chico nuevo. Todos comían acompañados de sus amigos, ya fuera en el comedor, o algunos que tomaban sus bandejas y salían a comer al exterior bajo alguna sombra. Por doquier se escuchaban conversaciones, como por ejemplo: el director asomando la cara por cada salón buscando al chico, ninguno lo culpaba el director Apolo podía ser realmente un fastidio. O, entre los de tercero, como todos se habían amedrentado cuando llego a interrumpir la clase de la maestra Chase.

-¿Y, ustedes que opinan?-Inquirió Jason mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

-¿Sobre el nuevo?-Annabeth dio un trago a su agua-Es bueno. Al menos su voz lo es.

-¿Solo bueno? ¡Es increíble!-A su lado Percy devoraba su propio emparedado con una velocidad alarmante-¿No viste la cara de Quirón? No se lo creía…

-No creo que sea para tanto-

-Ohh, ¿alguien esta celosa?-Annabeth rodo los ojos cuando su novio empezó a hablarle con su típico tono infantil al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba la mejilla, tipo abuelita. La rubia podía fingir enojo con su ceño fruncido, pero su sonrojo en el resto de la cara la delataba.

-Me pregunto qué instrumento tocara…-Las intenciones de Jason no podían ser más obvias: dejar de ver a la pareja acaramelada-Tiene, aire de pianista.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-Annabeth se separo de Percy y prosiguió con su comida-O que tal, ¿chelista?

-Naaah-

-¿Entonces qué, Percy?-Inquirió el rubio-¿Qué crees que sea: violinista, flautista…? Trombón, ¿tal vez?-Sugirió con sorna. El ojiverde solo dio el último bocado de su sándwich y trago, parsimoniosamente, antes de dar una sonrisa muy confiada y decir:

-Guitarra-Sentencio mientras se limpiaba la boca, con la manga del brazo. En respuesta solo recibió un gesto muy convincente de su mejor amigo y su novia:

-Pffff-Se carcajearon en su cara-Imposible, ese chico no toca la guitarra.

-Sí, tiene un aire demasiado sofisticado para hacerlo-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Dices que no puedo ser sofisticado?-Annabeth lo miro con una ceja alzada-Si ya sé que me limpie con la manga, pero eso no cuenta. Se cuando veo a un guitarrista, y Nico Di Angelo, lo es.

-Yo mantengo que es pianista-Rebatió Jason. Al instante Annabeth pudo ver la fija mirada con la que su novio y el rubio se miraban, aquello solo podía significar una cosa:

-¡Te apuesto diez a que es guitarrista!-Percy extendió su mano.

-¡Diez a que es pianista!-Jason se la estrecho.

-Chelista-Ambos amigos se giraron a ver a Annabeth. Ella solo se mantuvo impávida con su botella de agua en la mano-¿Qué? Sera divertido verlos perder-Y la apuesta fue hecha.

El resto de su descanso lo pasaron charlando de trivialidades, o planeando algunas cosas para más adelante el trimestre. Percy saludo a algunos amigos y Jason fue junto a Annabeth a que le ayudara con algunos conceptos que le costaba entender. Las clases de la tarde no comenzaban hasta las dos, así que tomaron una de las aulas vacías de la planta baja. La mayoría de los estudiantes tomaba ese tiempo libre para relajarse o para tocar algunas notas al aire, así que podían verse chicos por aquí y por allá, o como Leo: saliendo del baño.

-Valla, ya era hora Valdez-Apoyado en los casilleros del otro lado del pasillo frente a la puerta del baño de hombres esperaba un chico, de los mayores, con los brazos cruzados y dos amigos junto a él.

-Oh, por favor no se sientan intimidados por mi noble presencia-Leo, aun frente a la puerta, hablo con tono dramático y gestos exagerados de la mano-No me molesta que unos simples cortesanos usen mi baño.

-Ya quisieras vernos en el baño ¿eh?-Ataco el otro con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ya quisierais vosotros disfrutar de mis conversaciones mientras meo-Replico Leo, sin pudor alguno-Me gusta filosofar sobre el porqué del universo, la física de la percusión y porqué la pipi es amarilla…

-Cierra el pico Valdez, todos sabemos que lo único que piensas es en-

-¡Chris!-A unos metros de allí, junto al bebedero, Jason miraba ceñudo al grandulón-Es el primer día, ¿podrías dejar a los nuevos en paz?

-Púdrete Jason…-Le hizo un gesto de "te vigilo" a Leo y uno a sus amigos para que lo siguieran, entonces se fueron por el otro lado del pasillo.

-No le hagas caso, le gusta fanfarronear-Aun junto al bebedero, a varios metros de distancia, Jason intento hacer sentir más seguro a Leo-Suerte en tu primer año, nos vemos-Y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, regresando por la puerta que tenia al lado.

-Gracias por el concejo…-Por su lado, Leo solo agito su mano débilmente como despedida para el rubio que ya se había ido. Comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba consigo mismo-Un poco tarde, estoy en tercero… contigo.

A veces si preguntaba si el bajista estrella del curso en verdad era tan obtuso. Como fuera, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en-

-Ey Valdez-

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-En todo el campus él era el único que veía clases de gimnasia extracurriculares. Su deporte favorito: escapa del brabucón. Gracias a los dioses era lo bastante rápido y escuálido, además de conocer perfectamente cada rincón del lugar y saberse de memoria los planos de cada edificio.

Bendita sea su madre por darle ese cerebro. Solo debía asegurarse de mantenerlo a salvo, principalmente privando a los demás de usar su cabeza como un balón de soccer.

Solo que luego de perder a sus perseguidores ocultándose en una esquina pudo escuchar algo: una melodía. Algo perfectamente común en una academia de música, pero apenas podía captarla, debía provenir de alguna de las aulas desocupadas. No podía nombrar la pieza o con que instrumento sonaba, no era muy bueno con eso, pero le gustaba. Era, de alguna forma, muy confortante. Como si le subiera el ánimo, cosa que después de ser perseguido por hostigadores era muy apreciada.

Quiso seguirla y escucharla un poco mejor. Tal vez conocer al intérprete, debía ser bueno, y tal vez hasta podrían ser amigos. Pero no hubo dado diez pasos cuando las notas cesaron y todo el pasillo quedo sumido en silencio otra vez. Sin duda se decepciono pero aun así intento buscar a quien había estado interpretando la melodía.

Sin ningún éxito.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Lamentablemente para la apuesta, el resto de las clases del día seguían siendo teóricas así que ninguno tuvo oportunidad de descubrir que instrumento tocaba Nico. Y tampoco descubrieron mucho más. Él chico en serio era callado, apenas intervenía en clases, solo si se lo decía el profesor, y apenas se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza a cualquier saludo e intento de conversación.

Nico Di Angelo era la viva encarnación de la palabra "arisco". Y, como si sus escasas capacidades sociales no fueransuficientes, también parecía desaparecer durante los descansos. A la hora de la cena, en la que si todos debían comer en el comedor de la cafetería que quedaba en el ala este del campus, nadie podía verlo por ninguna parte. La mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas, incluso en las vacías del fondo no parecía estar. Para el final del día Jason y Percy caminaban de regreso a sus habitaciones, luego de que el ojiverde despidiera a su novia en la entra del los dormitorios femeninos.

-En fin, ¿Qué nos toca mañana?-Pregunto Percy mientras subían las escaleras.

-Hestia y Calíope en la mañana, y por la tarde… Eh, no recuero-Jason por su lado no dejaba de sobarse el cuello-Revisa tu horario.

-Vale… Por cierto, ¿quién te toco como compañeeeeeeero?-Pregunto a la vez que bostezaba.

-Un chico de segundo, se llama Frank-Cruzaron la esquina del pasillo y llegaron al suyo. Había varios alumnos reunidos en las puertas, chalando entre amigos o, algunos, discutiendo aun por quien tomaría la litera de arriba-¿Y a ti?

-Adivina, está con nosotros-Había algo en el tono de Perry que dejaba muy claro a quien se refería.

-Oh por dios, ¿Él? ¿En serio?-No sabía que pensar: si el karma era perro o si la suerte de Percy simplemente apestaba. Y considerando todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse podía apostar a que la segunda opción tenía buenas posibilidades.

-Sí, tampoco me lo creía anoche cuando llego al dormitorio-

-¿Por qué no hablas con Quirón para que te hagan un cambio?-Sugirió su mejor amigo-Creo que pueden hacerte ese favor-Rápidamente el ojiverde cambio su expresión por una más confiada:

-No, está bien-Dijo-Puedo soportarlo, digo, no es que valla a empezar otra vez con… Tú sabes…

-Si tú lo dices-Prefirió confiar en las palabras de su amigo. Si decía que estaba bien era porque era cierto; y en el remoto caso de que no fuera así, aun lo tenía a él para apoyarlo.

Igual que la última vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

- _"Nada por aquí…_ -Miro al otro extremo del pasillo _-Nada por acá…"_ -Bien, tenía vía libre. Así que con toda parsimonia y cuidado de la que fue capaz se paró a un lado de la primera puerta junto a las escaleras: y salió corriendo mientras golpeaba todas las puertas. Al llegar a la suya simplemente entro y cerró rápidamente sin hacer el menor ruido y se pegó de espaldas a esta escuchando el glorioso sonido de las puertas de sus vecinos abriéndose y dejando caer los vasos, precariamente inclinados y apoyados contra las puertas, llenos de aceite de cocina que él había dejado.

Se habría echado a reír ahí mismo si no fuera porque sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared bajo la ventana abierta, estaba un chico. Con una pierna extendida, la otra doblada y un libro en sus manos Nico di Ángelo lo miraba con ambas cejas levantadas pero sin demostrar expresión alguna.

-Eh, hola…-No fue una buena oportunidad para dar a conocer esa elocuencia que no todos sabían apreciar. Pero estaba sorprendido, y un poco asustado, de tan inesperada visita. Así que su trillado saludo sonó bastante estúpido.

- _Buona notte-_ Y el rostro de Nico seguía serio, mientras cerraba su libro y miraba fijamente a Leo. El moreno de inmediato pasó su mirada por todo el lugar, había un par de maletas más junto a las suyas, eso solo le daba una opción:

-¡Eres mi compañero!-Ok que tal vez lo había dicho muy alto. Pero no pudo evitarlo, había pasado sus dos años anteriores sin que nadie quisiera compartir una habitación con él. Y justo cuando está convencido, resignado, a pasar otro año igual: resulta que no será así. Además que su compañero, al parecer, sería el chico nuevo del que todos no podían dejar de hablar. Leo no sabía si llorar o reírse-Genial, soy-

-Leo-Atajo Nico, al instante el moreno lo miro confuso-Eso me dijo esta mañana ¿no?

-Eh, sí. No esperaba que lo recordaras-Especialmente porque solo había recibido un asentimiento como respuesta-Y tú eres Nico.

-Si-Otra vez volvieron a quedarse en un silencio incomodo, al menos para Leo. Entonces reparo en que su compañero, que raro se sentía al decirlo, miraba hacia la litera donde él había tirado sus cosas.

-¡Oh! Perdón…-De inmediato se precipito a tomarlo todo y dejarlo en la suya abajo-Es que no sabía que tendría compañero, nunca lo he tenido, por eso estoy acostumbrado a dejar mis cosas sobre la otra cama. ¿Te importa tomar la de arriba?

-Está bien-Por un rato Leo se quedó sentado en su colchón viendo al chico nuevo acomodar su ropa en el armario. Era raro que él estuviera tan callado, pero Nico tenía una presencia un tanto intimidante. Era serio y callado.

-Entonces…-Pero él no era alguien que pudiera cerrar su boca por mucho tiempo-¿Por qué eres mi compañero?

-Hubo una confusión con mi vuelo, por eso llegue esta madrugada-Explico Nico sin ninguna expresión. Entonces tomo una almohada y la lanzo sobre la litera arriba de Leo, a la cual él subió por las escaleras. Mientras Leo no podía dejar de pensar que no era eso a lo que se refería cuando le pregunto. Pensó que lo más apropiado seria decirle, así que se levantó con la excusa de apagar la luz.

-Eh, Nico…-Era lo mejor.

-¿Si?-

-Ah… Bienvenido al campus Olimpo-No tenía el valor para hacerlo; solo volvió a acostarse y se cubrió con sus sabanas baratas. Ya el resto de sus "amables" compañeros se encargaría de poner a su nuevo compañero al tanto de todos los rumores y chismes; si él le decía ahora que no era más que un marginado e inadaptado tendría que dar explicaciones. Y eso era lo único de lo que no podía hablar. Por un momento pensó que el chico ya se había dormido; pero, en medio de la oscuridad pudo escuchar un claro:

- _Grazie_ -

 _Continuara…_

 **OMG! Que opinan? Muy misterioso Nico o así está bien? Claro que iré revelando mas y mas de él no se preocupen… Por ahora, que opinan de todo? Muy lento? Quien puede decirme que se esperaba que él y Leo fueran compañeros? Alguien más quiere unirse a la apuesta de los chicos?**

 **¿Alguna hipótesis que quieran hacer para el futuro? Estaré encantado de escuchar sus opiniones al respecto o si quieren que algo ocurra. Con quien quieren que Nico interactué primero: Percy?... Jason?... Annabeth?... O algún otro personaje?**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Piano

**¡HOLA! Mis amados y amadas no tienen idea de cómo los extrañe durante todo este tiempo… Pero en serio, la U me tenia agarrado por un lado muy doloroso para los hombres y no tenía tiempo ni para leer (See, fue horrible…) Waoh al fin concordamos en algo, genial.**

 **En fin, se que demore demasiado pero aquí esta finalmente el capítulo 4 de este fic que parece estar convirtiéndose en el más popular de los 8 que llevo n_n**

 **Aquí podremos ver, un poco, como Nico empieza a desarrollarse en el conservatorio, así como su interacción con alguna personas (pero no diremos quienes, será divertido dejarlos con las ganas)… Oh por cierto, se me ocurrió que voy a dejar varios misterios rondando a algunos personajes, y se irán descubriendo conforme avance la historia. Creo que eso la hara mas interesante hahaha**

 _Capítulo 4:_

" _Piano"_

Nico termino de abrocharse su chaqueta mientras su compañero aun estaba poniéndose los zapatos. Leo aun se sentía un tanto extraño con respecto a tener un compañero, especialmente uno tan callado y serio como lo era Di Angelo. Pero se sentía bien tener compañía, para variar. Ahora solo debía hacer una cosa…

-Eh, es una suerte que tengamos el mismo horario-Y esa era aprender como entablar una conversación con su compañero. Cosa que parecía ser bastante difícil ya que solo recibió un cabeceo como respuesta-Ya se, como eres nuevo, seré tu guía hasta que conozcas el lugar.

Una vez más recibió solo un asentimiento silencioso con la cabeza, aunque estaba feliz de que no hubiera rechazado su ofrecimiento. O al menos eso pensaba, las mudas respuestas eran difíciles de interpretar. Pero al menos Di Angelo no comento nada en contra cuando Leo comenzó a caminar a su lado. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban fuera de sus habitaciones camino a sus aulas para comenzar las clases.

Durante el camino, el callado Nico Di Angelo aprovecho para observar a la población estudiantil. Los alumnos más jóvenes eran pocos, la mayoría estaba entre los quince y los diecisiete años, en esencia era como un instituto común y corriente; todos iban vestidos a su gusto y estilo, siguiendo claro el reglamento que prohibía las minifaldas, las blusas muy escotadas, y demás ropa poco decorosa. Mientras caminaban Nico no evitar notar un par de miradas extrañas que le dirigían los demás. Había estado consciente que su llegada llamaría mucho la atención, especialmente después del drama que había hecho el director buscándolo el día anterior.

Pero había algo extraño, algo más que la pura curiosidad. Por supuesto que no le afectaba en absoluto la hostilidad con la que algunos alumnos mayores les miraban a él y a Valdez, que era el apellido de su compañero si no se equivocaba, el cual también parecía ajeno a aquello. Por un instante Di Angelo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de respeto por el moreno. De esa forma hicieron el camino hasta la cafetería, en la cual reinaba el ruido de los estudiantes comiendo y charlando, comentando sus horarios o quejándose de los mismos. Leo dudo un instante, no estaba seguro de si Di Angelo querría sentarse a comer con él, solo que cuando se giro para preguntarle él chico había desaparecido

- _"Es muy silencioso"_ -Se dijo para sí mismo, sin poder evitar la sorpresa. Se decepciono un poco, pero tenía claro que no podía aspirar a que él chico nuevo quisiera ser su amigo.

Se encamino a la fila, tomo una bandeja y recogió su comida: un emparedado de queso, jugo de naranja y una manzana. Como siempre, mientras caminaba entre las mesas buscando un lugar, la mayoría disimulaba colocando sus cosas en los asientos libres, otros simplemente le miraban amenazadoramente, a lo que él respondía con una sonrisa ladina. Así hacia siempre su camino hasta las mesas vacías del fondo del lugar. Allí al menos todos hacían como que no existía y lo dejaban comer en paz. Pero esta vez su mente se ocupaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, ¿dónde se había metido Nico Di Angelo?

Al otro lado del comedor, Jason comía su manzana mientras veía, muy entretenido, a Annabeth recriminarle a un medio dormido Percy por haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde. El rubio sabía que la razón por la que su mejor amigo no había dormido bien iba más allá que solo practicar con su guitarra por horas. Pero ya Percy le había pedido no decir nada, que no quería tener problemas con su novia, así que solo termino de comer mientras charlaba con Piper, otra de sus compañeras, sobre las clases del día.

-Ya quiero comenzar las clases con la profesora Hestia-Comento Jason-Leí mucho este verano así que creo que me ira mejor este año.

-Lo dices como si Hestia fuera estricta-Comento con humor la chica.

-Ya lo sé, solo quiero mejorar mis letras ¿sí?-Tercio Jason.

-Es bueno verte tan motivado hermano-Comento Percy, un poco mas despierto-Porque en serio, tus letras son malas.

-Lo dice el chico que no puede rimar mejor que un niño de cinco-Rebatió Piper dando un gancho directo al orgullo de Percy. El cual se defendió de inmediato:

-No es lo mismo, la poesía no es lo mío-

-Lo sabemos-Y todos sus "amigos", muy amablemente, asintieron de acuerdo; incluida su novia.

-Cambiando de tema…-Agrego, intentando salvar algo de su orgullo-¿A quién se le ocurre poner a Afrodita y a Perséfone seguidas?

-Solo a nuestro director; espero que Will no me escuche-Comento Piper divertida-Supongo que esta tarde será, interesante…

Siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo del primer periodo. Los pasillos se llenaron con el barullo de los estudiantes dirigirse a sus aulas, algunos profesores también iban de camino rodeados por algunos alumnos con los que tenían clase. Percy y Annabeth caminaban tomados de la mano, mientras que Jason y Piper solo iban charlando tranquilamente sobre la clase que tenían primero. Ninguno noto como eran rebasados por un rápido borrón moreno.

Cinco minutos después ya todo el grupo estaba reunido en el salón de clases; las mesas estaban dispuestas de forma semicircular frente a un escritorio al frente del pizarrón. En su lugar Nico dirigió sus pensamientos hacia su horario: martes, de 8:30 a 10:30 clase de Elocuencia e Improvisación con la profesora Calíope Valdai.

- _"¿Elocuencia e Improvisación?"_ -Pensó para sus adentros. Aquello no sonaba exactamente a una asignatura seria, pero decidió confiar en la reputación del programa de estudio del conservatorio. Así que, mientras la mayoría hablaba entre si y esperaba a la maestra, metió la mano en su mochila y saco un libro, el cual abrió de inmediato y comenzó a leer en silencio ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Leo vio por el rabillo del ojo como el chico comenzaba a leer; así que el saco sus baquetas, las cuales llevaba a todos lados, y comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento y suave estilo jazz. Siempre le ayudaba a entretenerse, aunque no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre cual libro estaría leyendo el nuevo. Pero desde su lugar no alcanzaba a distinguir la portada.

Entonces la puerta del aula se abrió, dando paso a una joven mujer; de largas piernas, tez ligeramente morena, una larga y brillante cabellera oscura y lacia amarrada en una coleta alta que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Llevaba unos tacones negros no muy altos que le lucían una pedicura perfecta, una falda color crema ceñida que llegaba solo un poco más abajo que sus rodillas, una blusa azul rey de manga corta con un ligero escote, su ropa denotaba una figura delgada y esbelta, que sacaría suspiros en cualquier fiesta. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas con varios pares de pulseras doradas, al igual que un collar en su cuello con una pequeña piedra azul.

-¡Buenos días!-A pesar de vestir de una forma tan elegante, incluso un poco formal, su expresión era completamente alegre-Bienvenidos a su tercer curso de Elocuencia e Improvisación…-A través de su lenguaje corporal podía concluirse que se trataba una persona muy animada y expresiva, justo como la materia que impartía. Además que escuchando los murmullos entre las mesas era obvio que aquella era una de las profesoras preferida por todos.

La mujer paso la mirada por todos los puestos: Percy se encontraba recostado con los brazos cruzados sobre su mesa, Annabeth estaba tan recta como podía, Jason sostenía su cabeza en la mano apoyando el codo en la mesa, Chris miraba aburrido al frente, Leo hacia girar una de sus baquetas entre los dedos, Piper parecía contenta con su media sonrisa, Connor parecía fastidiado de no tener a su hermano cerca…

-Valla valla…-Dijo de repente deteniendo su mirada en un rostro que reconocía fácilmente-Nico Di Angelo, estaba ansiosa por tenerte en mi clase.

-Suerte si logra hacerlo decir algo profe-Bromeo uno de los chicos del fondo, sacando una risa a todos. Incluso de la maestra.

-Oh, ya conozco al joven Nico-En dos pasos la profesora se coloco frente al mencionado y poso la mano sobre la mesa, dirigiéndole una mirada muy decidida-Y puedo asegurar que será muy interesante tenerlo en esta clase.

-Yo no apostaría a eso-Su respuesta desafiante solo logro acentuar aun más la sonrisa en aquel rostro, pero no le sorprendió. Nico recordaba perfectamente a la maestra Calíope Valdai, había sido uno de sus jurados durante su audición para entrar al conservatorio y su entrevistadora. Solo estuvo en su presencia los veinte minutos de entrevista, pero podía decir que se trataba de una persona que no se debía tomar a la ligera.

-¡Muy bien!-Tras una palmada al aire regreso a su lugar frente a la clase y dirigió su mirada a todo el grupo-Comencemos, quiero ver que tan despiertos están todos…-Aun a kilómetros podía verse la sonrisa sarcástica de Percy-¿Quién escribió Rockin Robin?

-¡Bobby Day!-Salto de inmediato alguien al fondo. Una chica, menuda, con el cabello rulo y claro. De inmediato comenzó a cantar algo que sonaba a "biri biri" con ritmo. La maestra aplaudió contenta en cuanto acabó.

-Excelente, debo decir que esa canción es de mis favoritas-Dijo-¿Qué alteraciones tiene la escala de Re Mayor?

-F-

-¡Entonadas!-Atajo al ver que otro alumno, esta vez un chico, iba a responder. Connor se cohibió, pero no la chica a su derecha que entono ambas notas-Vamos chicos, hay que dejar la pena fuera del salón… Ahora vamos a probar algo diferente…

La clase en si no era de las favoritas de Annabeth; tan acostumbrada a las teorías y a la práctica organizada, le costaba sentirse cómoda ante las respuestas apresuradas sin levantar la mano antes o a que la maestra fuera tan ruidosa como todos. Todo lo contrario a su novio que adoraba esa clase. Percy era, por lo general, el más ruidoso de todos junto a Valdez y Stoll.

-Quedan solo treinta minutos de clase-Dijo Calíope mirando el reloj de la pared-¿Qué les parece un pequeño debate antes de irnos?-El grupo de seño con murmullos de aceptación, así que tomo asiento tras el escritorio y adopto una postura empresarial que le causo escalofríos a cierto rubio de ojos eléctricos-Como miembros de la comunidad artística, aunque seamos músicos, no podemos cerrarnos solo al ámbito auditivo; también debemos, aprender, a transmitir la belleza superficial de nuestras presentaciones con la apariencia…-Sus palabras eran acompañadas de alguno que otro gesto con sus manos. En cuanto acabó la ultima frase, todos escucharon a Annabeth hablar:

-No podemos permitir que piensen que somos buenos solo por como vestimos-Rebatió.

-Pero nadie toma en serio a alguien que parezca un vagabundo-Interrumpió otro-La primera impresión la damos con nuestra presencia, es algo inevitable.

-Pero los CD no nos muestran, solo dan el sonido-

-Sí pero si vas a sacar al publico un CD debes hacer una caratula que llame la atención; eres prácticamente un desconocido, por eso también es importante el nombre de las canciones. En caso de que seas compositor claro-

-Ese es un excelente punto-Volvió a hablar Calíope-¿Hasta qué punto podemos ser superficiales sin perder nuestra esencia como artistas?

-…-Un pequeño silencio se extendió por todo el grupo, algunos murmullos se escuchaban como si discutieran entre sí o consigo mismos.

-Eso no nos compete-Percy fue el primero en mirar atónito a quien había dado la respuesta, seguido por todos los demás.

-Eso es ridículo-Rebatió Chris.

-Nosotros componemos, pero es quien escucha el que en realidad puede decir si tenemos esencia o no…-Explico el italiano.

-¿Dices que en la música importa más la opinión del escucha que del músico?-Inquirió Annabeth. El ojiverde pudo captar perfectamente la molestia bien disimulada en el tono de su novia, de hecho más de uno estaba molesto por lo que la respuesta de Di Angelo implicaba.

-Sí, nuestra opinión como músicos es la última que podría llegar a importar-Respondió secamente. Jason casi podía ver a más de uno dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el nuevo; busco algo de apoyo en su maestra pero Calíope solo miraba fascinada con sus manos entrelazadas a Di Angelo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-Pregunto Annabeth.

-¿Cómo no lo piensan todos?-Respondió socráticamente Nico, al responder una pregunta con otra-Todos aquí solo han argumentado por el lado comercial de la música. Y desde ese punto solo se puede concluir que lo importante es cuantas personas conocen a un músico, cuantas lo compran o cuantas van a sus conciertos. En sí mismo el razonar sobre una esencia es ridículo.

-¿Y si solo tocamos por diversión?-Esta vez la pregunta era inofensiva. Nico no pudo evitar mirar al que la había hecho, un muchacho de ojos verdes con una mirada curiosa-¿Entonces, si podemos hablar de una esencia?

-En sí, sería como el color; es algo contradictorio de echo-Fue la respuesta de Nico.

Calíope quedo expectante, al igual que todos, al esperar una explicación pero en su lugar solo escucharon la campana anunciando el final de la clase. Y más de uno quería tomar al nuevo y retorcerle el cuello, Chris entre ellos; pero el punto fue que el chico desapareció tan de repente que incluso la profesora se sorprendió.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante el almuerzo, tanto Percy como sus amigos notaron cierto pequeño enojo en su rubia amiga. Clarisse, una chica ruda de otro grupo, le pregunto con la mirada a Jason pero este le hizo una gesto de "No preguntes". Gesto que fue olímpicamente ignorado, solo que antes de que la chica hiciera algún comentario sarcástico solo porque le encantaba hacer rabiar a la rubia, Annabeth se adelanto con un:

-¡Es brillante!-Dijo rabiosa. Dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-Inquirió Percy-¿Annie´?

-Si es como el color-Respondió.

-Al final de la clase con Calíope…-Explico Jason a los que no habían estado-El chico nuevo hizo rabiar a todos diciendo que solo veíamos la música de forma comercial, y al final dijo que era como el color. Cosa que, por cierto, no comprendo-Agrego, mirando a su rubia amiga. Era obvio que había llegado a una conclusión.

-La luz se compone de siete colores; la razón por la que vemos una manzana roja es porque su composición química absorbe los colores y solo refleja la luz que es roja, ósea que la manzana en realidad es de todos los colores excepto del rojo…

-Sigo sin comprender-Y todos los demás tampoco.

-No. El punto es este: los colores son una forma en la que el cerebro interpreta la luz, en realidad los colores son algo que solo percibimos en nuestra mente, no existen en realidad-Explico la rubia-Y hay animales, como los perros, que solo captan cuatro colores, y otros que captan hasta veinticuatro. Por eso la música, aun sin ser comercial, es como la teoría del color. No todos lo perciben, los que lo hacen no lo hacen de la misma forma, y con cada forma viene una opinión diferente.

-Traducción…-Pidió Percy, haciendo audible el pensamiento de todos.

-Aunque se mantenga una esencia como músicos, esta no llegara a todos. Es algo que nos compete y a la vez escapa de nuestras manos-Concluyo Annabeth antes de volver a decir-¡Es brillante! Una analogía paradójica perfecta.

-Creo que eso explica porque Valdai estaba tan motivada con el chico nuevo.

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa antes de que Annie´ sufra un ataque-Bromeo Percy, ganando una severa mirada por parte de su novia. Pero ninguno tuvo oportunidad de bromear con respecto a ello, escucharon como del interior de la cafetería empezaba a formarse un alboroto. De seguro algún despistado había resbalado y tirado su bandeja, y por eso todos estaban riendo.

.

Su primera clase después del medio día era con la maestra Afrodita Crocus, pero era demasiado bochornosa como para recordarla. El único suceso digno de mención fue el puchero de la profesora al pasar lista y ver la ausencia de ese misterioso chico nuevo. Cosa que nadie dejo de comentar, al menos hasta que llegaron a su segunda clase, que era gimnasia, y vieron que ya estaba allí.

-¡Atención!-Un fuerte silbato les hizo mirar en dirección de la que parecía ser la maestra-¡Una fila al borde de la cancha, ahora!-Perséfone Hell, era tan dura y estricta como atractiva. Con su piel morena y su figura bien curveaba. Todos se precipitaron a formarse. El uniforme de gimnasia era una sencilla camisa naranja, morada al lado izquierdo con una delgada franja blanca separando ambos colores y el escudo del instituto a la altura del corazón; junto a unos pantalones cortos blancos con dos delgadas franjas naranjas a cada lado.

-Aff…-Al final de la fila estaba Leo, que no dejaba de abrazarse el costado. Perséfone no ignoro aquello pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En su lugar hizo sonar su silbato y dio inicio el trote de cincuenta vueltas.

Ya que todos iban a su ritmo, y la mayoría no era exactamente del tipo atlético, la fila se deformo con cada quien trotando a su nivel; al frente iban los más altos, a excepción de Jason, que prefería ir más despacio. Curiosamente iba cerca de Di Angelo, sin poder resistirse a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Sin esa chaqueta de aviador resultaba más evidente su complexión delgada, además de su piel tan clara. Por otra parte no parecía muy acostumbrado al ejercicio, su cabello ya se le pegaba al rostro a causa del sudor y tenía la cara un poco colorada del esfuerzo.

Al final de las cincuenta vueltas, a pesar de estar tan agotado, Nico se quedo de pie apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento. Por simple curiosidad miro al resto del grupo, la mayoría sentados en el suelo, pero se fijo particularmente en unos cuantos que parecían apenas cansados. Entre ellos un muchacho rubio mayor que él, si se fijaba mejor podía recordarlo correr cerca suyo antes.

-Ey, ¿qué tal?-Le saludo. Nico lo miro unos segundos antes de responder con su acostumbrado cabeceo-En serio eres callado ¿eh?

-Aun me falta el aliento-Respondió el azabache, llevando inconscientemente la mano a su abdomen.

-Como a todos-Bromeo Jason.

- _Voi_ luce muy tranquilo-Atajo.

-Me gusta el ejercicio-Dijo el rubio luego de reír un poco-Soy Jason, por cierto, Jason Grace.

-Nico Di Angelo, un gusto-A pesar de su saludo formal, mantuvo sus brazos cruzados. El ojiazul hubiera querido charlar un poco más, pero el silbato de la entrenadora anuncio que la clase seguía. Fueron dos horas de ejercicio arduo y extenuante; al parecer el apellido Hell de la instructora era obra de una irónica coincidencia. Al final de la clase casi nadie tenía ganas de charlar.

En lugar de ir al comedor a cenar como todos, Nico prefirió subir primero a su habitación a tomar un baño. Solo que cuando entro al cuarto, supuestamente vacio, encontró a su compañero sentado al borde de la litera. Lo que le sorprendió no fue ver a Valdez sin camisa, sino verlo palparse con los dedos una fea marca en su costado.

-¡Woh!-Leo casi salta en su lugar, intentando cubrir el hematoma con su mano-Ey Nico, ¿qué. que…-

-¿Qué paso?-Inquirió con vos estoica. Mirando directamente al hematoma en la piel del moreno.

-Ah, esto…-Leo intentaba parecer divertido, fingiendo que acababa de notarlo-No es nada, solo, un pequeño golpe-Por suerte su compañero parecía indiferente, perfecto, lo último que quería era despertar lastima en-

- _Tieni_ -

-¿Qué?-Su línea de pensamiento se corto, en cuanto algo se apareció abruptamente en su campo de visión.

-Que lo tomes, es un espray para aliviar el dolor-Respondió Nico, dejando el tubo de plástico en las manos de Valdez.

En su lugar, Leo se quedo estupefacto ante aquello viendo al azabache tomar una toalla de su lado del ropero y entrando al baño sin decir más. Para cuando salió había terminado de aplicarse la medicina, era fría y parecía ser efectiva. Volvió a ponerse una franelilla blanca sin mangas.

-Oye-

-Déjala sobre el escritorio-Atajo Di Angelo.

-Vale, gracias-Agrego un tanto cohibido. Tenía miedo de que el italiano empezara a preguntarle sobre como se hizo semejante golpe; pero, para su alivio, nunca paso. El azabache solo volvió a ponerse sus zapatos antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir diciendo:

-Iré a cenar-Y cerró tras él.

En su lugar, acostado bocarriba, solo pudo intentar no pensar en lo hambriento que estaba. Cosa que su estomago, muy amablemente, le recordaba a cada minuto. Pero tuvo que conformarse con una barra energética que tenía en su mochila antes de irse a dormir.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Abajo en el comedor, en medio del ruido de cientos de conversaciones, Annabeth y Piper miraban aburridas como sus amigos no dejaban de discutir sobre qué era mejor: las hamburguesas o los burritos.

-Oye…-Inquirió Piper-Ayer mencionaste algo de una apuesta.

-Ah sí-Annabeth estaba feliz de poder tener una charla más civilizada-Aun no tenemos idea de que instrumento toca el chico nuevo, así que apostamos sobre que será. Percy le aposto a la guitarra, Jason al piano y yo al chelo.

-La cuota es de diez dólares-Dijo Percy girándose a las chicas-¿Te anotas, Pipes?

-Suena divertido-La chica sonrió-A ver… Creo que apostare por, el violín.

.

Afuera, sentado en una de las bancas del jardín y tenuemente iluminado por la luna en una noche despejada, Nico terminaba de comer mientras su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a varios asuntos. Sus maestros, sus clases, su compañero de habitación… Su-

-No-Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Que se había prometido no dejar que aquello se inmiscuyera en su vida mientras estaba en el conservatorio.

Continuara…

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Saben, en el capitulo anterior me dejaron varias ideas buenas con respecto a la apuesta sobre Nico, la cual por el momento aun no se decide, hehehe asi que pense hacer oficial la votación: Piano, Chelo, Guitarra y Violín. Por cierto, de verdad en serio estoy considerando hacer que Nico toque varios instrumentos, esta votación es para decidir el "principal" por decirlo de alguna forma; su favorito, el que mejor se le da, como sea hahaha**

 **En serio estoy amando este fic y me encantaría poder leer sus Reviews, que opinan, que les gusta, que no les gusta, a quien quieren ver… Por cierto, vamos por una segunda votación:**

 **La verdad me siento un poco corto de creatividad, así que necesito apellidos para mis maestros T_T me ayudan? Seee? Me falta apellido para Quirón, Clío, Erato (es hombre por cierto), Terpsícore, Melpómene, Polinmo y Euterpe… Pero sus asignaturas me las guardare hehehe**

 **Reviews?**

 **Nos leemos luego n_n**


	6. Pieza de Pasillo

**¡HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA! Ok sé que me demore en actualizar y mas porque dije que lo haría el miércoles pasado, pero la verdad estuve con una gripe horrible así que ni siquiera me acerque a mi computadora, ni pensar ir hasta un cyber para actualizar.**

 **Asi que no quiero distraerlos mas y nos veremos en las notas finales!**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Pieza de Pasillo"_

-¡Agh-

-¡No empieces otra vez!-Veloz y certera Annabeth detuvo la pataleta que su novio estaba a punto de hacer, de nuevo. Junto a ellos Piper y Jason solo rieron disimuladamente por la forma tan particular que tenia la rubia de usar el lomo de un libro para golpear a su novio en la cabeza.

Finalmente era sábado y habían acabado su primera semana de clases, seis días completos y aun no tenían ni idea de quien había ganado la apuesta aun. En palabras de Percy era un complot de sus maestros el no dejarlos usar aun sus instrumentos en clase; por suerte ninguno de los otros pensaba igual. Por su parte Jason y Annabeth estaban de acuerdo en que aquello solo subía la emoción y Piper que disfrutaba de la sensación de curiosidad.

Dejando de lado el tema de la apuesta. Tenían bastante tarea que terminar así que se habían reunido en la biblioteca para hacerla; bueno, Percy y Jason para hacerla, Piper para terminarla y Annabeth para repasar lo que ya había techo días antes. Ah y para evitar que el ceso de algas de su novio se distrajera, no hiciera nada y luego le rogara que le dejara copiar. Y lo más triste que si lo dejaba llegar a ese punto terminaría cediendo a sus ojos de foca bebe.

-A ver…-Jason se encontraba concentrado en terminar sus ejercicios-Las triadas se agrupan… No, se forman…

-Annie´-

-Trabaja o se lo diré a mi madre-Por suerte ella también tenia sus ases para controlar a Percy.

-Annabeth ayúdame aquí, no recuerdo la armadura de clave aquí-

Unas cuantas mesas mas allá, Leo se ocupaba en golpetear la madera con el borrador mientras miraba su hoja pentagramada intentando terminar lo que le faltaba. Junto a él en la mesa había un par de alumnos de primero hablando en vos baja sobre lo difícil que era su tarea y otro de segundo que parecía estar repasando sus apuntes.

Lo bueno de estar en la biblioteca era que estaba seguro de que ninguno de los matones que solían acosarlo lo molestaría allí. Así que con esa preocupación menos pudo desviar un momento su atención y vista de la tarea y mirar a su alrededor. Había algunas otras mesas ocupadas; algunos alumnos caminando entre los estantes de libros; la bibliotecaria diabólica mirándolo con sus agudos ojos de buitre, larga historia; incluso el grupo de amigos de Grace estaban sentados unas cuantas mesas a su derecha.

Pero ni la sombra de su compañero de habitación.

Habían cumplido la semana de compartir estancia y, de alguna manera increíble, habían establecido silenciosamente una relación más o menos llevadera. Nico era serio en todo el sentido de la palabra, resultaba inquietante para Leo, a veces, lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser; pero, si se fijaba mejor en su forma de comportarse y en las diminutas y esporádicas reacciones que cruzaban su expresión podía, casi, estar seguro de que le agradaba.

Pero había algunas cosas con respecto a Di Angelo que no lograba comprender. Nunca se le veía por el comedor a las horas de la comida, había faltado a algunas clases en la semana y a veces desaparecía tan de repente que daba la impresión de atravesar los muros como un fantasma.

Las horas pasaron muy despacio pero para después del medio día la mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado ya sus deberes y se disponían a disfrutar del resto de su fin de semana. Jason se fue con unos amigos a las canchas a jugar un partido de básquet mientras que Percy y Annabeth fueron a pasear por los terrenos del campus. Hacia un día soleado y fresco así que no había muchas personas que se quedaran adentro, y Leo era una de ellas.

No que no le gustara el aire fresco, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero se sentía demasiado bien y tranquilo como para echarlo a perder escapando de Chris Rodriguez y su sequito de tontos. Así que solo quiso vagar los pasillos haciendo girar sus inseparables baquetas entre sus manos. Pensaba que no estaría mal regresar a la habitación y tomar un baño, solo para refrescarse, cuando algo más llamo su atención.

Era la misma melodía que había escuchado el primer día de clases. Solo que esta vez podía escucharla más fuerte y clara. Definitivamente esta vez saciaría su curiosidad y descubriría al intérprete. Se relajo y comenzó a seguir el sonido; era obvio que provenía de un piano.

- _"Es bueno…"_ -Él estaba muy lejos de poder presumir un oído afinado, pero hasta él podía aceptar que aquella tonada era interpretada casi profesionalmente. Su ritmo era medio con algunas subidas de tiempo que le hacían saltar la emoción de una manera muy confortante.

Solo tuvo que cruzar en uno de los pasillos cuando llego al aula de donde definitivamente provenía la música. Las puertas de los salones eran simples; de madera, una perilla metálica y una ventana de cristal con el número del salón que dejaba ver al interior la cual podía ser bloquead por una persiana de papel. Por suerte esta estaba libre; así que Leo solo tuvo que asomar levemente los ojos para ver quien estaba adentro.

Para cuando el misterio del intérprete quedo desvelado el moreno solo se quedo afuera y apoyo la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta, cerro sus ojos y sonrió mientras seguía escuchando la tonada. No le sorprendía para nada ver que él era quien interpretaba el piano. En realidad solo le había visto la espalda pero aquella chaqueta de aviador era inconfundible.

Se dejo deslizar por el muro y acabo sentado en el suelo. No quería interrumpir la pieza; Nico no se había dado cuenta de que su pequeña práctica privada se había convertido en un concierto con público de uno en mitad del pasillo.

Definitivamente era bueno, Leo ni siquiera era consciente del paso del tiempo. Y a causa de aquel letargo provocado por las notas en su cerebro no noto como las teclas dejaban de ser tocadas para que, unos segundos después, la puerta se abriera y por esta saliera Nico:

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Pregunto de inmediato al ver a Leo. Estaba sorprendido, y su voz denotaba un dejo de enojo.

-Lo ciento no quería interrumpir-Respondió apresuradamente el moreno al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Era apenas un par de centímetros más alto que Nico-Eres muy bueno.

-Gracias-A pesar de su expresión neutra Leo pudo aliviarse de ya no sentir ningún tipo de hostilidad por parte del otro-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi la una, creo-De repente recordó algo mas; los fines de semana podían ir a la cafetería en la hora que quisieran-Oye, ¿ya comiste?

-Antes de venir aquí-

-Entonces creo que iré a comer solo-Comento, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en vos alta-Ah adoro meditar durante la comida.

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?-Tanto la pregunta, como la formalidad en la misma, sorprendió tanto a Leo que ni siquiera él pudo hacer una broma al respecto. Y la expresión seria del azabache no lo ayudaba a suponer mucho; así que solo pudo concluir que Di Angelo hablaba en serio.

-Eh, si claro…

Por el resto del camino no cruzaron más palabras. Al llegar a la cafetería Leo pudo respirar tranquilo, estaba literalmente vacía; no podía verse a nadie más allí. Tomo su bandeja y se sorprendió de que Nico lo siguiera a la barra, pero resulto que el pianista solo iba a por una botella de agua. Pagaron y por puro hábito Leo fue a sentarse en la mesa del fondo, cosa que llamo la atención del italiano pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Por su lado el moreno solo pudo mantenerse callado por dos mordiscos a su emparedado de pollo; en verdad, su desagrado al silencio rosaba con la alergia:

-¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué pasa?-Di Angelo ni siquiera se inmuto con la repentina cuestión, solo dio un sorbo a su agua.

-¿Por qué nunca te he visto en las comidas?-Inquirió Leo. La semana se había pasado y en ningún momento llego a ver a Nico sentado en una de las mesas, o en la fila para servirse, o siquiera cerca de las puertas de la cafetería. Ni por asomo. Incluso llego a pensar si aquella era la primera vez que entraba.

-Entro primero, o al último, y como afuera o en el pasillo-Aquella era una de las pocas veces que Di Angelo respondía con una frase de más de tres palabras.

-Ya…-Aquello no le sorprendía. Su compañero era obviamente muy reservado, por no decir asocial.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo yo ahora?-Pero aquello era nuevo.

-Sí, claro…

-¿Siempre me escucha cuando práctico?-Pregunto sin siquiera parpadear. Leo incluso sintió un mínimo ataque de pánico, aun cuando era inocente.

-¡N-no!-Su compañero era algo aterrador-Bueno, el primer día te escuche por casualidad y pero fue hoy que me di cuenta que eras tú… Tenía curiosidad-No tuvo más respuesta, así que se aventura a indagar mas-No sabía que tocaras el piano, pensé que solo-

-¡Valdez!-Un muy bonito juramento cruzo por la cabeza del moreno en cuanto escucho la vos del presidente de su club de fans llamarlo. Antes de que pudiera encontrar alguna ruta de escape, Rodriguez y los dos que siempre lo seguían ya estaban frente a la mesa y mirándolos con una sonrisa ladina bastante estúpida-Valla valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Se le llama comida Chris, es lo que te llevas a la boca cuando tienes hambre-Pero que no pensaba demostrar su miedo.

-Sigue haciéndote el gracioso Valdez; ¿y quién es él? ¿Al fin conseguiste novio? ¿O solo es tu "amiguito"?-Rodriguez esperaba humillar a Leo y a la vez provocar a ese presumido mocoso del que todos estaban hablando. Pero en lugar de un arrebato de indignación o furia, solo se encontró con la expresión estoica del italiano-¿Qué me ves?

-Buenas tardes-Fue todo lo que respondió el menor. Y la confusión solo les duro un instante a los demás en cuanto escucharon la vos de Quirón tras ellos:

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, Rodriguez, Valdez…-Su maestro de coro y técnica vocal estaba de pie allí con una manzana en su mano. Evidentemente Leo podía respirar tranquilo, pero no por eso la mirada envenenada que le dirigió su acosador dejo de provocarle un escalofrió; aunque, por una vez, aquello era lo que menos le preocupaba. Quirón dijo que necesitaba hablar con Di Angelo así que ambos salieron camino a su oficina.

Cuando salió de la cafetería no podía dejar de tamborilear sus dedos en los bolsillos. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas y hacia ver todo el pasillo en varios tonos de anaranjado, era obvio que faltaba poco para el anochecer; aun podían verse algunos chicos afuera. Pero el solo lo hacía para disimular e intentar hacer tiempo, tal vez podría llegar a la habitación y hacer como que nada había pasado. En verdad le agradaba Nico y no quería que terminara odiándolo, o ignorándolo y tratándolo como a un marginado, como casi todos en el campus.

Pero Nico no regreso a la habitación, al menos no inmediatamente. Leo se quedo bocarriba en su litera, mirando al techo y golpeteando con las baquetas en su rodilla; para nadie era un secreto lo hiperactivo que era, y más aun su impaciencia. Como muchas veces, prefirió saltarse la cena e ir a vagar por los pasillos. Solo iba caminando intentando hacer alguna excusa para cuando viera a su compañero de habitación; sin darse cuenta termino subiendo hasta el último piso. O mejor dicho, hasta las escaleras que llevaban al último piso. Lo que le llamo la atención fue ver un par de cintas amarillas de "Peligro" obstruyéndola, y en la mitad un cartel de "Remodelamos para su comodidad. Disculpe las molestias". Lo raro era que jamás había visto uno de esos por ningún lado del campus, incluso la ves que hizo bolar uno de los inodoros no tardaron más de un día en arreglarlos.

Movido por su instinto natural de curiosidad, que en más de una ocasión lo había metido en problemas vale agregar, se escabullo los pasos que le quedaban y cuando su mano estuvo a centímetros del la cinta:

-Señor Valdez…-Quedo helado, literalmente, en su lugar. El tono frio de la profesora Chase era suficiente para dejarlo en aquella ridícula postura: como si fuera un niño en mitad del juego de los encantados-No estará intentando ingresar a un área fuera de los limites estudiantiles, ¿verdad?

-…-Se sentía como una caricatura al tragar saliva tan fuerte-N-no, profe, jamás haría algo como eso.

-Jmmm-Minerva levanto una de sus cejas y miro inquisitivamente al moreno frente a ella, con esos ojos grises tan penetrantes. Era obvio que no se tragaba la mentira pero tampoco era algo tan grave-Muy bien, pero si yo o alguno de los otros profesores vuelve a verlo por aquí, será castigado.

Pocas veces Leo corría tan rápido, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de regreso en su habitación; con el pulso acelerado y sudando. Cuando se calmo confirmo que su compañero aun no había regresado; pero se contento con pensar de que seguramente estaría cenando. Así que tomo una larga ducha, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

- _"No tengo el valor…"_ -Pensó amargamente entre sus sabanas en cuanto, unos minutos después, escucho como la puerta de la habitación se habría. Solo se quedo allí, estático, fingiendo estar dormido. Solo escucho el sonido de las cobijas en la litera de abajo mientras Di Angelo se acomodaba para dormir.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Acabo el sábado, paso el domingo y una vez mas era lunes. De esa forma los estudiantes comenzaban su segunda semana de clases y una vez mas Percy debía soportar los aterradores ojos grises de su maestra de teoría musical sobre él. Jason y Piper decían que estaba siendo paranoico, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la maestra Athena lo ignoraba, pero él se negaba a aceptar aquello. Y su novia, tan linda ella, solo prestaba atención al frente y tomaba notas sin siquiera mirar su cuaderno. Percy a veces la fastidiaba diciendo que era una maquina.

Después tenían ensayo de coro, y su maestro les tenía una pequeña sorpresa:

-Bueno, imagine que este año podríamos agregar algo a nuestra clase-A la espalda de Quirón, en lugar de su escritorio, había varios instrumentos repartidos, de cuerda, viento e incluso una batería y un piano-Esta vez, cada uno pasara al frente, tomara su instrumento y les acompañara mientras cantan. ¿Qué opinan?

No necesitaba una respuesta. Por los murmullos y las caras de todos era obvio que la mayoría se sentía muy motivada, aunque también los había muy nerviosos. Y ese era el principal objetivo de Quirón: hacer que todos tuvieran un poco mas de confianza en sí mismos. Aun cuando a algunos, no quería decir nombres, ya tuvieran suficiente; por no decir demasiada. Todos tomaron su lugar y esperaron a que el profesor comenzara a llamarlos.

-Recuérdame que es lo que ganare…-Como habían pasado toda la semana anterior preguntándose quién ganaría la apuesta, ahora no era solo cuestión de dinero; ahora si Jason perdía tendría que ser el mayordomo de Percy por un mes, si Annabeth perdía les haría los deberes a todos por una semana, si Piper perdía tendría que usar maquillaje y vestido por una semana, y si Percy perdía… Tendría que pararse a mitad de la clase de teoría musical y decirle a Minerva que estaba equivocada.

De a uno fueron pasando todos al frente; la mayoría tenía un buen control de su respectivo instrumento, claro que a veces perdían el tiempo de la canción o erraban algunas notas. Hubo un chico que confundió y término ruborizándose totalmente. En su lugar Leo no podía esperar por su turno, pero por el momento aun tenía que esperar uno más para su turno: Jason. Hacía falta ser ciego para no notar lo popular que era el rubio con el género opuesto, ninguna de las chicas presentes quitaba los ojos mientras tomaba su bajo eléctrico y se lo colgaba.

Después de él le siguieron Leo en la batería, Annabeth con su violín, otro chico con el piano, Piper con su flauta, Percy con la guitarra, y al final de todo el grupo, le llego el turno a Nico. Por un instante Percy pensó que su maestro lo había dejado al final a propósito, y la media sonrisa mal disimulada en Quirón lo confirmaba. Leo deseaba volver a escuchar a su compañero tocar el piano; una parte de él deseaba que el italiano terminara sorprendiendo a todos y cerrándoles la boca.

-¿Nico?-Quirón lo insto a pasar al frente con un gesto de la mano. El italiano ni siquiera dudo al levantarse ni titubeo; simplemente fue directo hacia un instrumento en específico bajo unos atentos ojos verdes, la inquietud y tención era prácticamente palpable junto a la curiosidad. Ante los ojos de todo el grupo tomo lugar y comenzó a tocar…

 _Continuara…_

 **¡UJUJUJUJU! Lo se lo sé, soy muy malo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Aunque técnicamente ya sabemos que Nico toca el piano, pero en el próximo capi tendremos a un ganador oficial en la tan dichosa apuesta, y más aun con los aumentos arriesgados que todos hicieron hahaha**

 **Por ahora, creo que todas las ideas se me salieron por la nariz en medio de mi gripe asi que si quieren que ponga algo mas en el próximo capi o tienen alguna idea con gusto los complaceré n_n**

 **Me muero por leer sus Reviews (Si, el tuyo tambien y sabes que te hablo a ti…)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Blues

**Y damas y caballeros, fujoshis y fundashis, niños y niñas, frikis y geeks…**

 **Bueno ya, suficiente parsimonia, finalmente es día de actualizaciones y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: es día de que todos quieran torturarme de la forma más dolorosa por la manera en que yo los hago sufrir a ustedes con cada capítulo… Ah… Amo mi trabajo en FF n_n**

 **Bueno es tarde en la noche y, por desgracia, ya comencé semestre en mi Universidad así que mañana tengo que madrugar T_T**

 **Por eso los dejare leer tranquilamente y esperare con ansias leer sus Reviews a todos:**

 **Los quiero chicos! Recuérdenlo mientras leen el capítulo de hoy ;-)**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Blues"_

Para el final de la clase, Percy y sus amigos aun seguían bastante impactados aunque en diferentes grados. Ninguno podía creer aun el espectáculo que habían presenciado; después de casi dos semanas finalmente la dichosa apuesta que habían hecho había concluido. Haciendo un recuento, el ganador ganaría cuarenta dólares. Pero además de eso Jason había apostado a que Nico era pianista, de perder tendría que ser el mayordomo personal de Percy por un mes; Annabeth le aposto al chelo, y de perder habría tenido que hacerle los deberes a todos por el lapso de una semana; Piper al violín, arriesgándose a tener que usar maquillaje y vestido de coctel por una semana entera; y Percy, que era el más cabeza dura de todos y mantenía su posición acerca de que el italiano era guitarrista, de perder tendría que levantarse en mitad de la clase de teoría musical y decirle a la profesora Minerva que estaba equivoca.

Ninguno estaba seguro de haber tenido su sentido común bien puesto cuando accedieron a subir tanto la apuesta; por eso los cuatro sintieron el corazón en sus gargantas en cuanto vieron que finalmente descubrirían al ganador y quien estaría a salvo de pasar por un trauma digno se psicoterapeuta.

La mala noticia, nadie gano; la buena noticia, nadie tendría que pasar por los castigos que habían acordado, Percy fue el que se sintió especialmente aliviado con esta ultima parte.

Cuando el chico nuevo pasó al frente de la clase durante la hora de coro, en la que Quirón había organizado que todos pasaran al frente de a uno para que los acompañara con el instrumento de su predilección en una especie de recital improvisado, en lugar de tomar lugar frente al piano e ignorar los demás instrumentos fue directo hacia uno en particular mientras llevaba su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de aviador y saco un pequeño estuche alargado del que saco una lengüeta. Con calma tomo el saxofón que había al fondo y reemplazo la que tenía por la suya; la pieza que eligió tocar resulto ser "Sweet Home Chicago".

La canción entraba en el blues, pero no era solo un clásico más del género. Era la más famosa composición del afamado Robert Jonhson; era considerada la canción más famosa dentro del blues. Y la interpretación de Nico no hizo más que dejar a todos con la boca abierta, solo que algunos se negaban a dejarse impresionar y reprimieron toda expresión en sus rostros.

Quirón, desde su lugar apoyado en uno de los lados de su escritorio, miraba fascinado y satisfecho el nivel con el que el italiano siempre terminaba por impresionarlo. Para cuando acabo la clase y todos guardaban sus cosas para ir a almorzar él se sentó tras su escritorio desliéndolos a todos y esperando a, quien sabía, sería el último en hacerlo:

-Esplendido desempeño Nico-Le dijo cuando este pasó a su lado.

-Gracias señor-Respondió el azabache deteniéndose a un lado de la mesa; comprendiendo que su maestro quería hablar con él.

-¿Ya te has acostumbrado al cambio de horario?-Inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza-Me alegra, recuerda que es importante descansar.

-No se preocupe señor, soy consciente de mi situación-Atajo con sequedad Nico. Aunque Quirón no se molesto por ello.

-¿Has hecho algún amigo?-En lugar de eso prefirió desviar el tema hacia uno menos tenso; esta vez recibió un gesto negativo con la cabeza como primera respuesta.

-No suelo simpatizarle a las personas, ni ellas a mi-Agrego sin titubear ni por un instante.

-Algo escuche de la profesora Valdai-Comento con un poco de humor el hombre-Causaste un revuelo en su clase anterior… Pero, si me dejas aconsejarte, creo que tu estancia en el internado será mucho más cómoda si te haces de algunos amigos.

-Le agradezco su preocupación, señor-Nico secundo sus palabras con un gesto de la cabeza; pero mientras abría la puerta antes de salir se giro un momento y agrego-De hecho, mi compañero de habitación es agradable.

-Me alegra oír eso-Para cuando Quirón dijo aquello Nico ya había salido del salón. Aprovecho para meditar un momento, si no se equivocaba el compañero de cuarto de Nico era Leonardo Valdez-Jmmm-Resultaba interesante, solo un tanto.

Mientras tanto, abajo la cafetería estaba invadida por toda la población estudiantil y el usual bullicio de cientos de adolescentes haciendo fila para comer algo, y con más razón: era lunes de pizza. Leo había corrido para no ser de los últimos y tener que comer los restos de sorpresa de pescado del domingo. Ya con sus tres rebanadas y en su lugar, Leo intentaba comer lo más aprisa que podía, había algo que quería comprobar y para hacerlo tenia terminar rápido.

-Bueno, ¿sobre qué apostaremos ahora?-Unas cuantas mesas mas allá, Percy devoraba su segunda ración de comida e incitaba a sus amigos a volver a apostar.

-Nada-Respondieron los demás al unisonó-Me retiro oficialmente del mundo de las apuestas, no pienso volver a arriesgarme a ser tu mayordomo-Agrego el rubio dando un trago a su soda.

-Aburridos…-Por su lado el ojiverde hacia un muy infantil puchero; en parte no estaba tan afectado ante la negativa de sus amigos por volver a jugar. Más bien seguía impresionado de haber visto a Di Angelo. Nunca había sido muy fanático del blues, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la melodía de la canción. Era suave y tan pegajosa. Pero una parte de el seguía negada a haberse equivocado, por mi mimado que pudiera sonar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La primera clase de la tarde era Historia Musical, con Clío Turner como su maestra. Era una mujer adulta y estricta; su expresión adusta ponía a dudar a cualquiera, incluso Annabeth tenía sus dudas cuando levantaba la mano en sus clases. No era alta como Calíope, de hecho su estatura era bastante escasa; de cabello castaño claro amarrado en un moño muy tenso y con algunas líneas grises que rebelaban la edad. Vestía con una blusa rosa abotonada hasta el cuello, con un conjunto de chaqueta beige y falda del mismo color hasta sus rodillas, pantimedias y un par de zapatos de tacón bajo. Su rostro denotaba unas pocas arrugas en la frente y los ojos, de un profundo color negro, nariz chata y una boca siempre fruncida como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un sermón.

El salón donde se impartía su clase era estilo auditorio; con el pizarrón y escritorio del maestro al fondo y al frente los asientos, cada hilera más alta que la anterior dando así una forma de medio cono. Clío tenía ya una pila de papeles en su mesa mientras esperaba sentada a que todos entraran.

-Buenas tardes-Como siempre Annabeth tomaba su lugar en la primera fila. De hecho era la única que lo hacía, los demás siempre hacían lo posible por sentarse lo más alejados de la maestra que fuera posible en los asientos más altos. Era la única clase en la que Percy no sentaba junto a ella.

-Buenas tardes-Y como era habitual la maestra se limitaba a corresponder el saludo con tono adusto.

Poco a poco los asientos fueron ocupándose hasta que sonó la campana dando las puertas por cerradas y el que no llego a tiempo no entro a clase. Por suerte todos tenían experiencia y no faltaba nadie, lo que incluía a Nico y a Leo, aunque estaban muy separados como para que el moreno intentara hablar con él.

-Hoy seguiremos con la clase anterior…-Clío jamás perdía el tiempo en saludos o presentaciones, siempre iba directo al punto en sus clases o cual significaba estudiar, y mucho-Señorita Ramírez, por favor tome una guía y páselas al resto. En estas encontraran la información restante para completar el ensayo acerca del barroco y sus mayores influencias el cual quiero en mi escritorio para el final de la clase.

-Estoy frito…-En su lugar Percy dejaba caer su cabeza dramáticamente sobre la mesa mientras esperaban a que llegaran las guías.

-En tu lugar me habría sentado junto a Annabeth-Comento Jason tamborileando con la goma de su lápiz-Al menos por esta vez.

Al ojiverde ya le costaba mantenerse despierto durante una clase que era puramente teórica; ahora tener que escribir un ensayo con su dislexia resultaba una verdadera tortura china. Por suerte no era el único, para la mayoría de los estudiantes la clase de historia resultaba muy pesada pero nadie se atrevía cerrar los ojos por más de dos segundos. La profesora Clío tenía muy buena teoría con la tiza.

-Oye, mira para allá…-Percy le codeo el costado con el codo en lo que señalaba hacia un punto en las hileras más bajas. Los que ya tenían sus guías estaban trabajando, entre ellos el chico nuevo que parecía estar muy concentrado en su ensayo-¿Crees que sea bueno?

-Percy está muy lejos-Fue lo primero que dijo Jason-Ni siquiera pienses en intentar copiarlo, yo te ayudo.

-Gracias hermano-No estaba seguro pero algo le decía al rubio que acababa de ser manipulado.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente digno de mención. Cuando sonó la campana de salida todos pasaron sus ensayos al frente donde la profesora Clío los recogió y aviso que esperaran su calificación para la próxima semana a la vez que les enviaba tarea extra. La clase de poesía lirica tuvo que ser suspendida debido a que la maestra tenía un compromiso previo así que tuvieron las dos horas libres.

Percy se fue con Jason a la cancha exterior donde armaron un juego de básquet amistoso con otros chicos de la clase; Annabeth opto por relajarse así que se tumbo bajo un árbol a leer un libro mientras escuchaba música instrumental.

Adentro del edificio este Leo estaba en la habitación, sentado en su litera practicando con sus baquetas sobre su almohada al tiempo que veía a Nico sentado en el escritorio escribiendo.

-Acabamos de salir de clase de historia…-Comento el moreno-Podrías tomarte un descanso antes de hacer la tarea.

-Puedo descansar después-Leo había descubierto que charlar con Nico era algo simple: solo habla si le hablas.

-Ya, yo necesito rebobinar antes de volver a leer esa guía-Bromeo antes de hacer una pequeño solo de batería imaginario-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no practicaste con el piano durante el descanso de medio día?

-Tenía algo que hacer-Respondió el azabache a la vez que dejaba su lápiz un momento, dándole un descanso a su muñeca.

-Puedo preguntarte algo mas antes de que sigas con tu informe-Indago el moreno, recibiendo una mirada con una ceja levantada-¿Por qué tocaste el saxo esta mañana? Si eres tan bueno con el piano, y más aun con eso…-agrego señalando al estuche que había junto al escritorio de Nico. Lo había escuchado tocando ambos y el chico era bueno en serio-No que lo hicieras mal, solo, me da curiosidad.

-Es el tono que tengo en mi celular-Explico-Esta mañana me llamaron así que se me ocurrió… Además, hacía tiempo que no tocaba el saxofón.

Leo se dio por satisfecho con aquella respuesta, aunque en el fondo despertaba aun más dudas acerca de su compañero. Pero no quería ser molesto y bombardearlo con más preguntas así que solo siguió continuo jugando con sus baquetas un rato para después seguir el ejemplo de Nico y adelantar algo su tarea de historia.

Mientras Valdez leía y hacia un resumen acerca de la influencia de Chopin en la composición musical clásica, Nico pensaba en la corta conversación que había mantenido antes con el maestro de coro. Era cierto lo que le había dicho, él siempre evitaba acercarse o dejar que se acercaran demasiado a él. Siempre mantenía un límite para todos estrictamente formal, e incluso indiferente; pero, con el poco tiempo de convivencia que tenían, no podía negar que había llegado a simpatizar con Leo. El chico era agradable; hablador, algo inquieto, pero simpático sin duda y un músico apasionado por la percusión. Eran cosas que Nico llegaba a respetar en una persona, además Leo era muy informal con él; lo trataba como alguien más y no le molestaba con molestas conversaciones forzadas, el chico solo preguntaba con curiosidad y hablaba con tranquilidad.

Quirón tenía razón, lo sabía, su estancia seria más agradable con un amigo y Leo Valdez era una buena opción.

Las horas pasaron y pronto llego el atardecer; Nico ya había acabado su ensayo y el moreno apenas si había adelantado llenado media página de las tres que debían escribir. El italiano se levanto de su silla y tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la misma.

-¿Quieres bajar a comer?-Para sorpresa de Leo, que estaba estirándose a todo lo largo que era en su silla, Nico le había hablado sin que el dijera algo antes.

-Eh, si claro…-Era raro, pero tenía hambre y no pensaba ponerse a discernir acerca del comportamiento usualmente callado de su compañero de habitación. Salieron juntos al pasillo y comenzaron a caminar entre los que también iban con rumbo a la cafetería.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-Una vez más el italiano hablo sin que Leo lo instara a hacerlo.

-Claro; estas muy conversador hoy-Y claro, el no era de los que se guardaban los pensamientos solo para él.

-Y es agotador-Respondió el azabache con un atisbo de media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Oh por John Lennon!, ¿eso fue una broma?

En lo que Leo seguía haciendo un drama sobre actuado sobre el pequeño chiste de Nico, llegaron a la cafetería donde por suerte pudieron servirse rápido e ir a sentarse para degustar el plato de chuletas con arroz y puré de papa. Las clases podían ser intensas pero no podían quejarse de la comida. Aquella era la primera vez que Leo veía a Nico en el comedor del internado. El chico comía como si fuera sacado de una de esas películas de aristócratas. Mientras que él, bueno, ya tenía una mancha en su camisa y no se avergonzaba de ello.

-¿Ya terminaste el poema que la profesora Home nos pidió para mañana?-Pregunto de repente Nico antes de dar un bocado.

-Pensaba hacer la conclusión después de cenar… Aun no consigo algo que rime con hidráulico-Di Angelo habría preguntado qué clase de poesía estaba escribiendo de no ser porque tenía la boca llena. Pero no por eso dejo de mirar al moreno con una ceja alzada-Ahora, ¿por qué estas tan conversador?

-¿No es lo que-

-¡Valdez!-Su conversación de vio interrumpida de repente por Chris; el tipo llego de la nada y estampo sus manos en la mesa donde ellos estaban-¿Qué haces aquí?

- _"Maldita sea"_ -En lo que Leo se recriminaba mentalmente, al mismo tiempo Nico se preguntaba de que iba ese tipo con esa actitud.

-Te deje muy claro la otra noche que no quería volver a verte aquí-Por su parte Chris no paraba con su actitud amenazante-Te dije que no quería volver a ver a un pobre-

-¿Podrías callarte?-Para sorpresa de todos los que habían estado escuchando atentamente la escena, Nico mando a callar a un tipo que le sacaba fácilmente treinta centímetros de estatura y siguió comiendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-Estamos comiendo.

Desde su lugar Percy se preparo para levantarse e ir directo a intervenir, lo mismo que Jason; hasta Annabeth miraba ceñuda al moreno mayor. Conocían a Chris Rodriguez y su actitud, no estaba entre sus compañeros más amigables.

-¿Podrías repetir eso, enano?-Desafío el mayor mirando directamente al italiano.

-Que te calles-Para su sorpresa Nico no dudo ni titubeo por un instante-Eres un fastidio, vete.

-Tiene agallas…-Le murmuro Percy a sus amigos, y ninguno se atrevió a objetar.

-Mira niño, no sé quién te crees solo porque eres un poco bueno en clase…-Decía Chris apoyando su peso en su mano-Pero a mí nadie me habla así.

-Déjalo en paz Chris-Leo no quería que su compañero terminara siendo un blanco mas de los acosos del matón del instituto. Solo que él no contaba con volverse un blanco inmediato: fue tomado por la nuca y su cara término aplastada contra su plato de comida,

-¿Te dije que hablaras Valdez?-Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un ruido sordo, seco; cuando miro vio que Di Angelo sostenía un cuchillo clavado en la mesa justo entre los de la mano que aun tenia sobre la misma.

-Falle porque quise-Siseo el ojioscuro con su ceño fruncido-El siguiente ira a la mano de lleno.

El rostro de Rodriguez se coloro al instante de un intenso rojo a causa de toda la sangre acumulada en su cabeza; levanto su puño con toda la intención de aplastarlo contra la cara de ese-

-¡Quieto ahí!-De no ser por Jason y Percy que lo sujetaron por la espalda para impedir que terminara en algo peor-Te dije que dejaras de molestar a los demás…-El rubio lo tenía sometido por el cuello mientras que Percy y Clarisse o sujetaban por los brazos haciéndolo retroceder mientras forcejeaba por soltarse.

-¡Grace, deja de-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Por suerte la profesora Perséfone puso fin a toda aquella riña. Claro, no sin que los implicados se fueran sin una buena reprimenda por armar alboroto durante la cena. Claro que antes de regresar a su habitación por orden de la maestra le dirigió una mirada tan envenenada a Leo y a Nico que les dejo claro que aquello no iba a quedar así.

-¿Estás bien Leo?-Pero a Nico no podía importarle menos. Le ofreció una servilleta a Leo mientras lo ayudaba a limpiarse todo el puré de papa de la cara.

-S-si, gracias…-El moreno la acepto, pero en lugar de usarla miro a Nico; sus ojos traslucían culpa-Lo ciento, no esperaba que algo como esto pasara.

-No importa-Rebatió Nico restándole importancia-Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con idiotas…

-Vale, pero es que-

-Leo, olvídalo…-Interrumpió-Si vamos a ser amigos es normal que te ayude, ¿no?

Por un instante el moreno se lo quedando fijamente con tal intensidad que Nico sintió un atisbo de miedo por haberse equivocado; tal vez-

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-Era mejor que fuera acostumbrándose a la forma de pensar tan peculiar que tenía el moreno-Creí que lo habías olvidado y te avergonzaba preguntarme de nuevo cual era.

-Tienes que dejar el azúcar-Fue todo lo que pudo comentar Nico.

Todo lo que hizo en realidad fue darle el beneficio de la duda a su compañero. Sabía que solo había evadido el tema con una broma, era una táctica que Nico solía usar también, solo que de una forma distinta. Quería saber porque ese sujeto acosaba a Leo, porque era obvio que no era la primera vez que lo intimidaba, pero también sabía que si preguntaba directamente solo recibiría evasivas. No. En el fondo quería ganarse la confianza del moreno y que el mismo le contara su historia y así, tal vez… Él podría contarle la suya.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aceptable? ¿Largo? ¿Tortuoso?**

 **La verdad intento llevar la historia con un ritmo lento hehehe Todo sea para hacerla más amena, divertida, dramática y yo pueda conseguir los mil Reviews que tan codiciosamente quiero n_n**

 **Hahaha en serio chicos, recuerden que los review son parte vital de la dieta de un escritor y si tienen alguna idea, pregunta, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren que pase algo más adelante en la historia no duden en decírmelo. Adoro escribir para los demás y mas aun charlar con los lectores n_n**

 **Nos leemos en otro capi y en sus Reviews!**


	8. Miercoles

**¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! Una vez mas es esa hermosa época en la que se me ocurre dar señales de vida y actualizar mis fics hehehehe yo sería algo así como un paciente en coma que mueve el meñique de su pie derecho en la cama del hospital n_n Ok eso sonó algo exagerado, que tal soy esa increíble vez en que lanzas la moneda y esta queda de pie jojojojojo eso suena mejor**

 **-Thomas: Podrías dejar las analogías de lado y presentar el capitulo**

 **-Los demás: eso eso!**

 **ush, están peor que el encargado de censura**

 **-Thomas: ese también soy yo**

 **Púdrete…**

 ***Todos lo agarran y golpean y amordazan***

 **-Thomas: ahora, dejando nuestra parte dramática de lado, Chris´ te importa.**

 **-Chris: Cof cof *modo narrador de telenovela***

 **En el capitulo anterior, Nico finalmente decidió abrirse y darse una oportunidad como amigo de Leo; aunque al mismo tiempo se hizo de un buen enemigo.**

 **-Yo: ¡PERO HOY!**

 **-Los demás:** _ **Debimos doparlo…**_

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _Un Miércoles cualquiera"_

En los días siguientes todos sus compañeros de tercero pudieron notar como el misterioso, reservado, y hasta un poco arisco chico nuevo, se convertía en el primer amigo del chico más ruidoso y inmaduro de todo el instituto. Vale, que después del incidente en la cena no habría que sorprenderse tanto; pero es que eran tan diferentes que hasta la maestra Calíope no podía evitar hacer algún comentario:

-Es como ver juntos a Virgilio y a Verne…-Había dicho; entonces giro su atención a Percy y a Annabeth-Hablando de parejas disparejas.

En su lugar, detrás de su mejor amigo, Jason se aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse mientras se tapaba la boca y se sujetaba el estomago; Calíope jamás perdía oportunidad para chinchar a sus alumnos. Pero hasta el se sentía sorprendido. Primero, de darse cuenta que Leo estaba en su mismo grupo de clases; y segundo, de ver como Di Angelo se volvía un poco más abierto a charlar, aunque solo fuera con Leo. Aunque tampoco era como si se carcajeara cada vez que el moreno hacia alguna broma; aun así no podía dejar de pensar que esa actitud le quedaba muy bien.

Por su lado Nico admitía que haberle dado a su compañero una oportunidad como amigo había sido una decisión… cuestionable. Si, sonaba feo pero él nunca había sido de los que "pintaba" las cosas; no señor, el veía las cosas como eran y así lo decía. Leo era simpático, y sin duda una persona muy llena de energía; a su lado era como si la palabra "aburrimiento" fuera borrada del diccionario. El problema era que sufría de un serio trastorno de verborrea; ese chico en serio nunca, NUNCA cerraba la boca. Leo no solo hablaba, también se expresaba moviendo las manos y los hombros, a veces de manera algo exagerada. Nico podía comprender que había que tener mucha paciencia para tratar con él, Leo fácilmente podía sacar a alguien tan controlada como la profesora Hell de quicio.

Pero no era como para que todos lo trataran como si portara la peste. Aunque el latino intentaba parecer ajeno a todo, Nico podía ver como su mirada decaía y su sonrisa temblaba, aunque fuera por un instante, cada vez que alguien desdeñaba su presencia o le ignoraba. Había algo mas en todo que Leo estaba ocultando, ¿o acaso estaría evadiéndolo? Con sus bromas y su actitud infantil, ¿sería acaso una fachada?

-¿Qué lees?

-Sombra de Viento-Había terminado ya sus deberes y se estaba dando un descanso recostado en su litera leyendo tranquilamente mientras Leo, que aun tenía mucho que hacer, estaba postrado en su escritorio intentando terminar un ensayo.

-¿De qué trata?

-¿Seguro que quieres distraerte ahora?-Rebatió el italiano.

-Estoy bloqueado, tal vez me des una idea que me inspire para terminar esto.

-Jmm-Nico dudaba que eso llegara a pasar, pero no se perdía nada con intentar-Es una novela de misterio acerca de un chico que descubre un libro y un sujeto que intenta quemarlos… Es una trama bastante intrincada.

-Definitivamente ira a mi lista de libros que olvidare leer-Una pequeña risa se contuvo entre los labios de Nico; bien, por esta ves tendría compasión de su compañero y le ayudaría con la tarea.

Por otra parte, en un pasillo distinto del edificio, Jason se encontraba sentado en su litera afinando las cuerdas de su bajo tranquilamente. Era sábado por la noche y su pila de deberes podía esperar a ser terminada hasta el día siguiente; mientras él hacia eso su compañero de habitación venia saliendo del baño luego de tomar una ducha. Era un chico de segundo año, no lo conocía mucho ya que era tímido y poco conversador, pero llevaban una buena convivencia juntos y le agradaba.

-Está listo…

-Gracias Frank, ahora iré a bañarme-Frank Zhang era un adolescente proveniente de Canadá que cursaba ya su segundo año como estudiante regular del conservatorio. Aunque muchos pensaban que posiblemente estaría mejor en alguna academia deportiva como jugador de algún deporte, Hockey tal vez, dada su complexión. El muchacho era tan alto como Jason pero más fornido; llevaba el cabello oscuro en corte militar y facciones varoniles. Cualquiera que lo viera se amedrentaría de su tamaño, pero así como era por fuera era completamente diferente por dentro.

Era tímido, muy tímido, y socialmente algo torpe. Ni siquiera era capaz de estar sin camisa frente a su compañero, siempre que entraba a ducharse se llevaba la ropa y salía ya vestido. Cuando Jason entro al baño el canadiense se dedico a revisar sus apuntes y ver si aun tenía alguna tarea pendiente; era el tipo de chico al que su abuela había educado con mano firme y enseñado a nunca dejar nada pendiente. En lo que lo hacía escucho como tocaban a su puerta, ni siquiera se pregunto quién podría ser. Solo se levanto y la abrió, dejando pasar a Percy que venía cargado con su mochila de clases.

-¡Hola!-Lucia igual que siempre: con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro-¿Qué onda Frank?

-Hola, pasa…

Prácticamente desde que habían comenzado las clases el ojiverde iba a hacer sus deberes en la habitación de ellos en lugar de la suya; no sabía porque lo hacía y tampoco se sentía con derecho a preguntar, aunque parecía como si Percy quisiera pasar el menor tiempo posible en su habitación. Pero no le molestaba, Percy era agradable y no le molestaba tener que trabajar en el piso. Aunque a veces Frank o Jason le dejaban el suyo cuando terminaban.

Cuando Jason salió él y el ojiverde se pusieron a trabajar, y como no tenía nada más que hacer, Frank se sentó en su cama y comenzó a repasar sus apuntes. De paso se puso sus auriculares, Jason y Percy siempre charlaban y a él no se le hacía correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Aun cuando una pequeña parte de él siguiera sintiendo curiosidad por saber porque Percy Jackson, el tipo más conocido de todo el instituto, parecía evitar por todos los medios quedarse en su habitación designada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

De los cinco días de la semana en los que estudiaban, ese año el miércoles se ganaba fácilmente el premio al día mas odiado por la mayoría de los alumnos. Aunque no fue una competencia fácil, el martes había quedado en segundo a pesar de tener a las profesoras Perséfone y Afrodita dictando clases seguidas. Y aunque el miércoles solo veían dos clases, una toda la mañana y la otra toda la tarde, se trataban tal vez, de las lecciones más vergonzosas por las que pudiera pasar un adolescente: danza.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que estiren los brazos y los muevan, ¡suelten esas articulaciones! Déjense fluir como el viento…-Y la profesora no ayudaba mucho. Terpsícore Collins, a pesar de estar apenas en sus veintidós años, lucia ya una fama como bailarina e intérprete clásica forjada a pulso. Su contextura era exactamente la que se esperaba de una bailarina de ballet, con el cabello largo recogido en un moño muy apretado, su tés era tan clara como la leche con unas encantadoras pecas en las mejillas y la nariz, lo que le daba un aspecto muy inocente; y a pesar de no ser muy dotada tenía una figura envidiable, pero lo más llamativo de ella era su cuello, delgado y más delgado de lo habitual, lo que le confería la semejanza a un cisne.

-Vamos Percy suéltate mas-Y a pesar de ser una persona muy seria en lo académico, Annabeth no podía evitar fastidiar a su novio-Libera a tu cisne interior…

-Hermano eso es vergonzoso-Hasta Jason lo fastidiaba.

-Cierra el pico-Ni aunque se esforzara nadie podría tomar por amenazador a Percy estando tan colorado.

-¡Extiendan los brazos, y ahora levanten la pierna izquierda!-Todos los estudiantes estaban en fila y frente a ellos la maestra les mostraba como hacer el ejercicio. Las chicas no tenían tanto problema, claro las había algunas tímidas pero la maestra Collins era muy agradable como para que cualquiera se sintiera presionada. Y los chicos, bueno…

-Mientras no nos haga usar mallas-Murmuro Leo en su lugar intentando mantener su pierna extendida en el aire-Odio estos ejercicios de estiramiento.

-Si no hablaras podrías hacerlo-Sugirió Nico.

-Me gusta la forma en que me mandas a callar-Comento el moreno haciendo caso omiso al italiano-Era muy amable.

Una vez que acabaron con los estiramientos y el calentamiento, la maestra los separo en dos grupos por el género. Y mientras las chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas por la perspectiva de que les tocara algún chico guapo de pareja, todos los varones se mantenían estáticos rogando mentalmente a todos los dioses, al karma, a Budah, o la cosa omnipotente que estuviera de turno, que no los obligaran a usar mallas.

Después del almuerzo tocaba clase de drama y teatro con la maestra Melpómene Neekis. A diferencia de todas las demás clases, esta no se dictaba en un aula fija. Siempre se reunían en el jardín central y luego seguían a la maestra a donde sea que fueran a estar. Esta vez les toco en el foro que había en el edificio C; lo cual era increíble porque era un sitio muy espacioso y con butacas de terciopelo. En mitad de la tarima se encontraba la maestra Neekis explicando a sus alumnos el cómo trabajarían en parejas y a la siguiente clase presentarle una escena corta de alguna obra que ella les entregaría conforme los fuera llamando:

-McLean y Walker…-Solo que las parejas las asignaba ella. Tenía la lista en las manos y una muy agria respuesta para el osado que se atreviera a decirle con quería trabajar. Fuera del salón era una mujer muy amable, pero de las puertas de clases para adentro era un infranqueable fortaleza de frialdad que no aceptaba sugerencias a menos que las pidiera-Jackson y Krory…

- _"Genial, me toco con el Ruso"_ -No tenía nada en su contra, pero el chico tenía un serio problema con el español y a veces solo hablaba en su idioma natal, a lo que nadie le entendía.

-Grace y, Di Angelo-En cuanto escucharon sus nombres ambos chicos miraron en dirección a la maestra. Leo maldijo su mala suerte mientras Nico se dirigía al frente-Ustedes trabajaran con esta-Y les extendió un par hojas grapadas, las cuales fue Jason quien las recibió-Comiencen a ensayar hoy, recuerden que este equivale al 20% de su evaluación.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho teatro?-Jason tenía la firme creencia en que la mejor forma de trabajar en equipo era llevando una buena relación con los demás; pero Nico era tan callado que decidió él a romper el hielo.

-No-Bueno, solo un monosílabo como respuesta pero peor era nada.

-Vale…-No se le ocurrió otra forma de iniciar conversación así que comenzó a leer la escena que les tocaba representar; trataba sobre la discusión entre dos hermanos, un barón y un conde, acerca de los compromisos de sus respectivos hijos, y de paso también debían encarnar a los hijos. Básicamente a cada uno le tocaban dos papeles. En cuanto termino de leer se fijo en que Nico ya había terminado también.

-¿Y cómo debemos hacer esto?-Pregunto el italiano en cuanto el rubio le miro.

-Hay un cuarto de utilería que podemos usar, y también vestuarios-Explico-Supongo que lo que podemos hacer es usar dos vestuarios sencillos, no será necesario montar todo el escenario.

-Supongo…-Dijo antes de devolver su atención al papel de nuevo-¿Entonces como repartimos los personajes?

-Creo que puedo hacer al Barón Paretti y a su hijo, Víctor-Respondió el ojiazul.

-Entonces me toca el Conde Tiedoll y Allen-Con ese punto concluido comenzaron a practicar la discusión de los adultos. Como solo estaban leyendo para familiarizarse con el texto iban algo despacio, ya que el vocabulario era muy del siglo pasado y aristocrático.

Jason estaba intentando no enredarse la lengua a causa de todos los "eis" con el que acababan los verbos, así que Nico aprovecho para buscar a Leo con la mirada. El moreno se encontraba al otro extremo intentando practicar con una chica que a leguas se notaba que preferiría estar con un zorrillo que con el compañero que la maestra le había impuesto. Una vez más volvía a preguntarse porque todos sus compañeros de tercer año parecían tener una seria alergia hacia Valdez.

-Creía que él estaba en primer año-La vos de Jason le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Perdón?-Pero no había entendido a que se refería.

-Tu amigo, no recordaba que estuviera en nuestra clase.

-No eres muy observador ¿cierto?-No lograba concebir como es que alguien podía pasar de Leo. Ni aunque trataras de ignorarlo, y valla que lo había intentado.

-Creía que lo era…-Bromeo un poco, pero para su sorpresa el azabache ni se inmuto.

Entonces comenzaron a practicar de nuevo; Jason aprovecho para intentar conocer un poco más del misterioso chico. Su apariencia ya la tenía, tez clara muy pálida, de poca estatura, era delgado, casi hasta parecía estar a punto de ser llamado desnutrido, los ojos fríos pero de un agradable color café oscuro, y su cabello negro era tan rebelde… Ahora que se fijaba, le recordaba un poco a Percy.

Al final de la clase apenas había logrado memorizar unas pocas de sus líneas, pero Jason ya casi podía apostar a que sacarían una buena nota. Su compañero era realmente muy listo, a diferencia suya Nico ya había memorizado la mitad de todas sus líneas, y se notaba a leguas lo responsable que era.

-¿Te parece bien si quedamos para practicar?-Pregunto mientras salían.

-Es lo más lógico-Concordó el menor. Así que acordaron verse el sábado por la tarde para terminar de practicar y acordar que clase de escenario montarían.

-¡Nico!-Apenas pusieron un pie afuera Leo les abordo como si acabara de regresar de la guerra-¡Me muero!

Un dato interesante: el italiano había cogido por costumbre golpear al moreno en la cabeza cada vez que hacia alguna broma fuera de lugar… Bueno, muy fuera de lugar para estándares normales.

-¡Auch!-Aunque resultaba gracioso verlo, Jason se despidió de ambos con un agradable "nos vemos" antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos que lo esperaban para ir a cena-Aun no puedo creer que te tocara con Jason.

-Es buen compañero-

-¿Solo "buen"?-De repente Nico pudo notar algo-Amigo Jason Grace es uno de los mejores tipos de toda esta escuela, es un as con el bajo, sus calificaciones son de las más altas, además es el mejor en la clase de deportes, y no es un engreído que va por ahí alardeando de lo bueno que es.

Eran imaginaciones suyas, ¿o Leo sabía mucho de alguien que ni siquiera lo notaba?

Continuara…

 **¿A que estuvo divertido? Bueno tal vez no tanto, pero definitivamente lo considero interesante. ¿Qué onda con lo de Percy y su misterioso compañero de cuarto? ¿Quién será? ¿Y Jason como compañero de Nico? No pude resistirme a ponerlos juntos. Además de la "Wiki Jason" que Leo está a punto de fundar…**

 **Jajajaja bueno dejando toda la diversión de lado un momento me gustaría recordarles chicos que mi meta por los fics es de conseguir los mil Reviews. Y si, se que para ustedes no es ninguna obligación dejar un review pero la razón por la que yo y todos los demás Ficker los pedimos es porque en el momento en que decidimos subir nuestras historias a la pagina dejamos de escribir solo para nosotros. Comenzamos a escribir para ustedes también y los Reviews son una forma de decirnos que nuestro trabajo si sirve para algo. Un fic sin review es un fic que nadie lee, por eso muchos pierden el interés y los dejan de lado.**

 **No digo que vaya a dejar el fic así o que el mío sea tan genial que todos deberían leerlo, solo digo que sus Reviews son un gran apoyo para mi como escritor ya que es algo que disfruto hacer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Una Serie de Historias Cortas

***Ritmo de Conga***

 **¡Y ya estamos a día veinte, y ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte!**

 **La verdad creo que esto de actualizar el mismo día de cada mes da cierto sentimiento de seguridad. Así ya solo tienen que sufrir 29 días hahaha y también les da tiempo suficiente para dejarme el respectivo review n_n**

 **-Thomas: Que eres? Un gota a gota de lo Reviews o qué?**

 **-Yo: tú cállate o te obligo a hacer aparición especial en mi fic…**

 **-Todos: *Silbidos y mirando a otro lado***

 **Yo: Si, eso pensé ¬_¬+**

 **Bien, ya que llevan 29 días (más o menos) sin leer, hagamos un pequeño recuento: Nico y Leo oficialmente son amigos; Percy tiene problemas con su compañero de habitación cuya identidad aún es desconocida; Jason es compañero de Nico para su clase de teatro; y el director del instituto… Bueno, Apolo aun brilla por su ausencia.**

 **¿Cómo pasara Nico el reunirse con Jason para practicar su escena? ¿Y Percy? ¿Cómo va leo con sus tareas? ¿Finalmente aparecerá Apolo? ¿Descubriremos la identidad del compañero de cuarto de Percy? ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué Percy lo evita a toda costa?**

 _Capitulo 8:_

" _Una Serie de Escenas Cortas"_

El sábado llego más rápido de lo que esperaban, y una vez más Leo tenía que ponerse al día con su pila de deberes atrasados. Y ya había agotado todas las ayudas de su compañero. Tenía que terminar cuatro informes, ensayar la pieza que estaban montando con Quirón y de paso practicar para su primera prueba con la profesora Fitzgerald, que tenía fama de ser despiadada y mezquina con las calificaciones. Ya se había dado por vencido con la clase de teatro, su compañera no aceptaría que se reunieran a ensayar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello; por otro lado:

-¿En serio me dejaras solo? ¿Qué pasa si esta pila de tarea me cae encima y cuando regreses ya es muy tarde? ¡Moriré por una avalancha de papel!-Se quejo con dramatismo.

-Lo cual sería una lástima, porque te iría muy bien en la clase de teatro-Respondió Nico sin hacerle ningún caso; entonces, antes de cerrar la puerta agrego-Intenta no morir desangrado por un corte de papel.

Nico dejo a su compañero, y futuro ganador del Oscar, cerrando la puerta tras de si comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Si no se equivocaba la habitación de su compañero de clase de teatro estaba dos pisos más abajo. Se suponía que practicarían un poco más la escena que debían representar para su próxima clase con la maestra Neekis; él ya había memorizado todas sus líneas, y suponía que su compañero también. La impresión que tenia de él parecía la de un sujeto responsable, y definitivamente bastante formal. Le recordaba un poco a otra persona.

Bajo las escaleras cruzándose con unos cuantos alumnos más, sentados en los escalones hablando o simplemente que también iban a alguna otra parte. Su destino era la habitación 18. Cuando llego aun se sentía extraño. El reunirse con otras personas para hacer alguna clase de trabajo no era algo que hubiera hecho antes. Aun así no dudo en golpear la puerta con los nudillos. Un momento después esta fue abierta por un chico alto, de cabello negro revuelto, tez bronceada y ojos verdes como Nico nunca los había visto.

-Ah, hola-Le saludo-Nico.

-Buenas tardes-Por su parte no soportaba que lo llamaran por su nombre con tanta familiaridad.

-Hola, te estaba esperando-Junto al ojiverde apareció Jason, vestido con una franela morada, jeans y botas deportivas-Pasa, pasa…

Nico acepto la invitación, la habitación no era distinta de la suya, solo que esta tenía un teclado eléctrico en un rincón y un bajo en su soporte junto al escritorio. El chico que le había abierto la puerta fue a sentarse en una de las literas mientras Jason tomaba unas hojas de encima del escritorio:

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres ensayar primero?-Pregunto ojeando todas sus líneas, las cuales delineado con resaltador amarillo.

-Cualquier parte está bien, ya memorice mis líneas-Respondió con sencillez el italiano. Y, aunque no lo con ninguna intención o tono de suficiencia, Jason no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado de no haber aprendido aun las suyas.

-Ha-ha…-Y las burlas de su mejor amigo no ayudaban mucho.

-¿Jackson, no tienes que ir a practicar con tu guitarra?-Sugirió con mordacidad.

-Vale vale, me callare…-Nico no pudo evitar encontrar extraño aquello, pero lo paso por alto mientras Jackson se subía a la litera de arriba, seguramente a dormir. Pero solo se puso a observarlos desde allí.

Por el resto de la hora Nico y Jason estuvieron practicando su escena de drama familiar. Cerca de las tres de la tarde dejaron todo por finalizado, ya habían organizado todo; con eso listo solo quedaban dos cosas pendientes, que Jason terminara de memorizar su parte e ir al depósito de utilería para ver que podían utilizar:

-Los acompaño-A lo que también se les unió Percy. El rubio no puso queja, y como Nico no dijo nada, lo tomo como un sí. Su siguiente destino se encontraba en el edificio C. Mientras cruzaban el patio central, Percy se aventuro a intentar entablar conversación con el chico nuevo-Así que, Nico, ¿de dónde eres?

-Eso no importa…

-Eh, vale, solo era por curiosidad-Percy cruzo su mirada con la de Jason y le pregunto silenciosamente si sabía que problema tenia Nico, pero el ojiazul solo le dijo con la mirada: "No es muy conversador".

Para el final de la tarde, Jason y Percy ya habían regresado a la habitación del primero. El rubio cargaba con el vestuario que había elegido para clase de teatro, y Percy había aprovechado para elegir el suyo también. Nico se había separado de ellos en las escaleras, ya que él estaba dos pisos más arriba, y se había despedido con un sencillo "Buenas noches":

-Tu compañero es tan animado.

-Déjalo en paz Percy…-Lo defendió Jason-Solo, es algo serio.

-Amigo, Atenea tiene más sentido del humor que él.

-Te dije que era callado-A pesar de sus palabras, Jason no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Nico cuando Percy le pregunto de donde era. "Eso no importa". Él no era psicólogo, pero bien sabía que aquello tenía un importante tras fondo. Bien pudo decir que eso no les importaba, o que no era su problema. Pero que no importaba. ¿Acaso los padres de Nico no aprobaban su asistencia al conservatorio? Era perfectamente posible ¿O Nico sentía alguna clase de rechazo hacia el lugar de donde procedía? Nahh, ese chico podía ser callado y serio, pero su actitud denotaba orgullo.

Jamás había conocido a una persona que lo intrigara tanto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante la hora de cenar los maestros que bajaban a comer solían sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban al fondo, de esa forma podían vigilar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar durante la comida. Aunque tampoco era algo habitual, por lo general la mayoría estaba fuera por otros trabajos o porque simplemente preferían comer fuera. Esa noche estaban Quirón, Collins y Urania, esta última era quien dictaba las clases de Lutier:

-… y con la primera prueba del semestre de la maestra Fitzgerald-Los tres encontraban charlando animadamente sobre sus alumnos-Me dan algo de pena, algunos están realmente asustados-Agrego Quirón con un mota de humor.

-Es que con esos rumores que los chicos de cuarto corren de ella-A lo que la profesora de danza se refería era a que la maestra Fitzgerald, reconocida directora de orquesta, solo comenzaba a enseñar a los alumnos de tercero en adelante. Y los del año anterior, que ya habían pasado por ella, se dedicaban a asustar a los demás diciendo que era una especie de Hitler musical que no pasaba por alto el más mínimo arpegio fuera de lugar.

-Tampoco es que estén tan equivocados-Acoto una cuarta voz. Las maestras tuvieron que girarse para ver a su director de pie con una bandeja en las manos-Les importa si mes uno.

-Que sorpresa verlo director-Comento Quirón mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado.

-Seee…-Por su parte el hombre no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de su hijo clavada en su nuca-Mi querida "consciencia" me arrastro de regreso.

Un par de mesas más allá, Will Solace, hijo del director, se encontraba cenando con sus amigos.

-¿Y dónde estaba esta vez?-Pregunto Cecil, un compañero que tocaba el teclado.

-Dijo que estaba trabajando-Todos los miraron con una ceja alzada-Si, tampoco le creí.

Will siempre había cumplido con una especie de papel de "asistente", o "consciencia" en palabras de su propio progenitor. Siempre era él quien tomaba el lugar como el maduro y el responsable. Además que Apolo parecía ser completamente alegórico al trabajo, siempre estaba haciéndose el tonto por aquí y por allá, escaqueándose de todas sus responsabilidades. Y era el trabajo de Will darle un jalón de orejas, y no en forma figurativa, para regresarlo a su escritorio.

-Tu pareces mas el director que él-Aquel era un comentario que Lou siempre le hacía a forma de broma-Solo tendrías que usar su ropa y ya está.

De regreso en la mesa de los profesores:

-¿Y que pueden decirme del chico nuevo?-Pregunto el director antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado.

-Oh, ¿el mismo que usted perdió el primer día?-A pesar de tener una apariencia tan dulce, la maestra Collins tenía su lado sarcástico. El director intento parecer ajeno, pero sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas que parecían brillar-Es muy rígido.

-Dada su condición-

-Me refería a su personalidad-Se explico la maestra, con un pequeño puchero-Es muy serio, y solo interactúa con uno de sus compañeros.

-Ah sí, se ha vuelto muy amigo de Leo-Acoto Quirón, que ya había acabado de cenar-Al principio me preocupaba que Nico no quisiera relacionarse con nadie; pero, como son compañeros de habitación…-Agrego mirando suspicazmente a su director-Y como Leo tampoco tiene muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno… Que afortunada coincidencia, ¿no les parece?

-Verdad…-Y Apolo solo puso una expresión de clara sorpresa. Ganándose una clara mirada de escepticismo del maestro de coro-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que deliberadamente coloque a Nico como su compañero? Por favor, es solo que Valdez era el único que no tenía un compañero, eso es todo… Me sobreestimas Quirón.

-Sí, aja…-Era obvio que ninguno de los presentes le creía.

-Oiga director…-De repente la maestra Urania quiso cambiar de tema-¿Cómo va ese proyecto secreto del que nos hablo al principio del año?

-Ah, si eso-La sonrisa que formo en el rostro de Apolo era tal que podría provocarle envidia al mismísimo gato Sonrisas. Y, en el caso de los maestros presentes, un pequeño escalofrió. Nadie ponía en discusión la devoción que tenía el rubio por el instituto, que fuera un vago la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco entraba en tela de juicio, pero a veces su ideas, programas extracurriculares o sorpresas, podían ser algo peligrosas.

-Apolo…

-Oh vamos Quirón, ten fe-

-¿Cómo con la vez del concierto de Jazz?

-¿Cuántas veces mas tendré que disculparme por eso?-Aquel era un recuerdo que ninguno quería evocar de nuevo-Pero ya en serio, este año será mucho más divertido.

-Ay dios…

-Esperemos que Will pueda resolverlo este año también-En medio de todas las declaraciones de confianza de su cuerpo educativo, Apolo prefirió guardarse los detalles y dejarlo como una sorpresa para todos. Esperaría hasta el lunes para hacer el anuncio y dejar a todos con la boca abierta. Especialmente a esos incrédulos que se hacían llamar maestros. Ahora con eso listo, debía pensar en alguna forma de escaparse de su querida "consciencia" y regresar al centro para ganar esa partida de bolos. Termino de cenar y fue a regresar la bandeja, muy casualmente comenzó a caminar a la salida. Era el plan perfecto, de no ser porque a dos pasos de allí su querido hijo le sujeto la oreja y arrastro de regreso a su oficina.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Te odio-

-Oh vamos Pipes…-Lo que sea que fuera a decir Percy se quedo ahogado por toda la comida que tenía en frente y que se estaba llevando a la boca.

-En serio te odio-Frente a él Piper, y varias otras chicas, lo miraban con rabia a causa de todo lo que el ojiverde era capaz de comer y, al parecer, no subir ni un kilo-Mi peso apenas es constante.

-Soy un joven en pleno crecimiento…

Piper y Annabeth tenían una buena sugerencia acerca de por donde mas podía meterse Percy la comida. Jason estaba particularmente callado, no podía evitar dejar su mirada fija en la mesa del fondo a la derecha donde Nico y Leo estaban sentados comiendo y hablando de quien sabe que. Aunque era claro que era su compañero moreno quien dominaba la conversación.

Después de cenar todos subieron directamente a sus habitaciones, y muy a pesar de Percy el tubo que regresar a la suya.

-Tú puedes, solo mantente con la cabeza fría y ya-Él solo asintió en respuesta al consejo de Jason que iba a entrando. Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Percy se quedo de pie frente a la suya, aspiro profundamente por su nariz y se preparo para lo que le esperaba adentro.

-Hola Percy-Su compañero de habitación estaba sentado en el escritorio. Con su silla inclinada hacia y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo-Ya use el baño, por si te quieres bañar.

-Déjame en paz Luke-Luke Castellan. Eran compañeros desde que Percy había llegado al conservatorio y Luke ya estaba en su segundo año. Pero ya se conocían de antes y tenían cierta "historia" juntos. El chico era poco más de dos años mayor que Percy, su cabello rubio era tan claro que a veces podía verse platinado, sus facciones eran realmente las de un hombre joven, y muy apuesto, con los ojos azules como zafiros y un pirsin de plata en su ceja izquierda que le confería un estilo bastante rebelde. Físicamente era el tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer quería como pareja.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud?-Pregunto, con un dejo de cansancio, girándose en su silla para mirar directamente a su compañero-Solo intento ser amable y que llevemos la fiesta en paz.

-…-Percy solo lo miro con cada de "No te creo ni una palabra".

-Oye, se que lo que paso fue serio…-Cedió el rubio-Pero no puedes seguir molesto por el resto de tu vida, venga… Sé que me extrañas-Agrego con humor.

-Te estimas demasiado Luke-

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un tal vez?-A pesar de que una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza seguía diciéndole que era mala idea, gran parte de él quería aceptar y poner fin a toda aquella situación incómoda. Luke realmente era muy persuasivo.

-Vale vale…-Cedió finalmente, tumbándose en su litera, que era la de abajo-Hagamos como que nada paso, pero no vayas a empezar otra vez o te juro que esta vez te pateare el trasero.

Las palabras de Percy provocaron tal ataque de carcajadas en Luke, que tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para calmarse; e incluso el mismo ojiverde se carcajeo un poco de sus palabras.

-¿Tengo que recordarte quien era el que te pateaba el trasero cuando éramos niños?-Acoto con sorna el rubio, regresando su atención a los arpegios que intentaba componer-Puedo refrescarte la memoria si quieres.

-Luke…

-Solo era una sugerencia-Al parecer encontró una mejor armonía, así que borro y volvió a escribir sobre la hoja-¿Y, que tal las cosas con Annabeth?

-A excepción de que su madre aun me odia…-Bromeo el ojiverde tecleando en su teléfono-Bien.

-¿Sabías que siempre te usa de ejemplo en nuestras clases?

-¿De verdad?-Por un destello de esperanza; tal vez esa actitud seria y fría que tenía en clase con él era solo una fachada, y en el fondo le quería.

-Sí, cada vez que alguien mete la pata dice: "Acabas de hacer un Percy", y nos manda mas tarea-O tal vez en verdad lo odiaba y simplemente se censuraba en sus clases por respeto a su hija-Oye, ¿qué tal es el chico nuevo? Angelo, o algo así ¿no?-Luke se rasco la nuca frustrado, no conseguía que esa composición fuera como quería, así que prefirió dejarlo de momento y charlar acerca del rumor estrella que corría por los pasillos:

-Nico Di Angelo-Confirmo Percy-Es muy serio.

-Sí lo note, creo que me lo cruce por el camino un par de veces-Dijo Luke-Pero he escuchado que toca increíble el sax´.

-Y además canta muy bien-Acoto el ojiverde-Pero no sé, en serio es muy callado…

-No todos tienen tu THDA Jackson.

-Cierra el pico, Castellan-Si, finalmente volvían a ser amigos.

Todo el reparto está armado, las cartas echadas y las apuestas sobre la mesa. Ahora todo dependía de las manos de cada uno contra el karma y el destino. Solo faltaba que las jugaran para desencadenar la marea de sucesos que esperaban ansiosos por echárseles encima; y más les valía hacerlo bien, porque si no…

 _Continuara…_

 **Saben, en momentos así me encantaría que pudieran escuchar la música que escucho de fondo para inspirarme hehehe Creo que eso sería una buena explicación a porque termino los fics así n_n**

 **Bueno, creo que quedo más que claro el que esta serie de pequeñas micro historias, no son más que el pequeño preámbulo para la verdadera trama que comienza a partir de ahora:**

 **¿Cómo les irá en su escena de teatro a Nico y a Jason? ¿Acaso ocurrirá algo que los haga amigos? ¿O lo contrario? ¿Y Percy? ¿Cuándo comenzara a acercarse a nuestro querido, y misterioso, protagonista? ¿Lograra Leo terminar sus deberes a tiempo? ¿Y qué es eso de lo que Apolo dijo estar ocupado? ¿Qué es lo que planea para decir en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Ezequiel: el compañero de Percy era Luke?! En serio?!**

 **Thomas: por favor era obvio, como si no conocieras a Perro…**

 **Ezequiel: vale vale, pero que onda? Solo eso? Cual es esa historia que no quisiste decir? Porque se pelearon?**

 **Yo: ay miren una mariposa…**

 **Ezequiel: PERROOOO!**

 **Yo: y es azul ;)**


	10. Anuncio Oficial

**Saben, si esto fuera un trabajo hace rato que me abría puesto en huelga… ¡Es más! ¡Formare un sindicato con todos los fickers insatisfechos como yo! Hahaha ya hablando en serio, chicos en verdad aprecio cada Review que me han dejado. ¡En serio, cada uno es un buen motivo para seguir escribiendo mes a mes cada capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 9:_

" _Anuncio Oficial"_

Una nueva semana en el conservatorio comenzó; y al igual que todas, el lunes llego con el más grande archí enemigo del director. Eso que tanto odiaba, que le aburría, que lo obligaba a estarse horas encerrado entre cuatro paredes; reprimiendo toda su creatividad artística. Cuando él debía estar afuera, recibiendo el sol, escuchando los sonidos de la ciudad. Pero esa prisión no lo dejaba. Y como toda buena cárcel, tenía un guardián, un carcelero cruel y desalmado, un ser sin corazón que siempre tenía sus-

-¡Regresa a tu escritorio!-

-¡No quiero! ¡Esto es aburrido!-Había estado a punto de escabullirse por la puerta. Para su desgracia, del otro lado estaba su carcelero-¡Quiero salir!

-¡Papá es tu trabajo!-Will tenía que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo de regreso a la silla-¡Y tienes que firmar los presupuestos aprobados para la comida!

-¡Hazlo tú!

-¡Tú eres el director!

-¡Entonces solo firma los papales de traspaso y podrás hacerlo tú!-Rebatió Apolo, aferrándose al marco de la puerta.

-Eso quisieras ¿verdad?-Y su hijo se aferraba a los pies de su padre para jalarlo de regreso-No pienso dejar que te escaquees todo el día ¡tú eres el adulto!

-¡Tú haces un mejor papel! ¡Yo hare el de adolescente rebelde!

-¡Ya no eres un adolescente!

-¡No llames viejo a tu padre!-En momentos así, con el pie de su padre en la cara, Will solo podía jugarse su carta del triunfo:

-¡Le diré a Minerva!-Con solo decir su nombre su padre palidecía-Le encantara saber porque aun no ha podido iniciar sus exámenes.

-¿Estas chantajeando a tu padre?

-Llamémoslo "negociación forzada"-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al menos Apolo Solace no era el único que le tenía miedo a la profesora Chase. Al igual que el director, Percy también odiaba los lunes. El primer día de la semana ya era de por sí bastante odioso. Además, él y todos sus compañeros estaban expectantes con la clase de teoría musical; estaban más o menos en la época en la que su querida maestra comenzaba con sus, mundialmente famosos y difíciles, exámenes sorpresa. Y, como si no fuera suficiente presión, esa semana también tenían muchos trabajos por entregar.

-Ah, vamos, solo unas cuantas líneas más…-Entre ellos, la escena teatral para la maestra Neekis. Jason estaba a su lado, con su libreto en las manos e intentando memorizar lo que aun le faltaba.

-Hola-Luego de su primera clase del día, iban de camino al salón donde practicaban coro cuando Piper les dio alcance-¿Tienen alguna idea de que se trata el anuncio?

-¿De qué hablas?-Inquirió Annabeth.

-¿No vieron el tablón de anuncios?-Entonces la expresión de Piper se torno ansiosa-Esta mañana había un cartel, de lo más elaborado con, brillantina y todo…-Todos ya se estaban haciendo una idea de quién era el autor-Decía que todos debían asistir a la cena a las siete en punto porque se dará un anuncio muy importante. Y lo cito textualmente.

-A mi me suena a otra de las bromas de Apolo-Comento Percy con una ceja alzada. Su directo ya tenía fama de teatrero, que era capaz de armar un alboroto solo para decir que habría pizza los viernes. Por eso, cada vez que hacia un anuncio nadie lo tomaba demasiado en serio. Aunque eran contadas las ocasiones.

-Habrá que preguntarle a Will cuando le veamos-Comento Jason. El hijo del director era una fuente de información más confiable.

-No tengo idea-Convenientemente el rubio que venía por el mismo pasillo en dirección opuesta-Que tal chicos…

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-Créanme, intente todo pero no quiso soltar prenda-Explico Will-Solo dice "Sera una gran sorpresa".

-¿No dijo lo mismo la vez que nos quedamos sin luz por tres días?

-Seee…-Con antecedentes así, ninguno podía tener muchas esperanzas acerca de lo que se les venía encima.

En la estancia de coro Nico ya estaba revisando silenciosamente la partitura que habían estado ensayando en clase. Leo estaba sentado a su lado, haciendo lo mismo. La técnica vocal no era exactamente su especialidad, por suerte Quirón conocía las aptitudes de todos y su criterio de evaluación era muy particular para cada uno, pero aun así se esforzaba por rendir.

-¿Cómo dices que debo hacer las triadas?

-Comienzas con la nota de arriba, y luego bajas el tono a hacia las dos de abajo-Debía dar las gracias porque esta vez tuviera a alguien como Nico. Su compañero le ayudaba cada vez que no entendía algo y también practicaba con él; aunque aun no lograba convencerlo de hacer un acompañamiento instrumental. Mientras Leo se preguntaba quien había sido el creativo que invento las triadas al mismo tiempo venían entrando al salón el grupo de Jason.

-…-Nico nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se entrometía en las vidas de los demás. Pero seguía siendo una persona con sentido básico de curiosidad; en cuanto se fijo que quien entro fue su compañero de la clase de teatro no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su compañero de habitación. Leo fingía estar atengo a su hoja y él fingía lo mismo mirando a Leo. Desde hacía tiempo que había notado cierta tendencia que tenía el percusionista cuando Jason estaba cerca.

-Buenos días clase-Pero no pensaba meterse en la vida de su compañero. Así que regreso su atención al frente mientras el maestro tomaba asiento-Se que todos deben estar emocionados por el anuncio de esta noche, pero por favor intenten concentrarse en nuestro ensayo ¿sí?

Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar, era raro que el maestro Quirón hiciera algún comentario sarcástico. Incluso él tenía una leve media sonrisa. Pero tenía que empezar su clase si no quería que todos reprobaran los exámenes. Todo transcurrió en su rutina, más o menos habitual, practicaron todos, de uno en uno, los voluntarios que querían hacer los solos. Ya todos se habían hecho a la idea de que el chico nuevo no era de los que llamaban la atención. No, Nico solo participaba cuando el maestro se lo indicaba.

Esa era una cualidad del azabache que Leo no podía comprender del todo. Con un talento similar, cualquier otro de sus compañero no habría dudado en sentarse al frente y presumir a todos a cualquier oportunidad. Pero Nico era diferente. Él prefería quedarse atrás y no llamar la atención. Además su presencia, era como si quisiera alejar toda la atención, y además a todos de él. En cierta forma:

- _"Me pregunto si…"_ -Desde hacía tiempo que Leo tenía esa impresión. Así como él era ruidoso y bromista, Nico era todo lo opuesto, callado y reservado intentando por todos los medios no resaltar. Pero, Leo era como era porque siempre intentaba mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en todos sus problemas, que las personas lo vieran como a un bromista y ya; no estaba seguro porque pero tenía la impresión de que Nico hacia exactamente lo mismo, solo el método era diferente. Tal vez Nico también intentaba ocultar algo.

Viera por donde se viera el italiano era sin duda un chico lleno de misterios. Aunque casi nunca hablaba, jamás lo hacía de sí mismo. A pesar de tener casi un mes de conocerse aun no tenía idea de donde era Nico, o donde había estudiado antes, no tenía ningún conocimiento de él más allá de su nombre y lo poco que había aprendido como su compañero de cuarto.

Para la hora del almuerzo ambos fueron a sentarse en la habitual mesa del fondo:

-Quieres calmarte…-Dijo de repente Nico antes de dar un bocado-Harás que la comida sepa mal.

-Vale-Desde él incidente de la cena con Chris, el moreno no paraba de ponerse tenso cada vez que pisaban la cafetería-Lo ciento su alteza-No era la primera vez que Leo lo chinchaba con eso. Habría seguido, pero algo paso que lo dejo helado. Sin palabras. Algo tan aterrador que no pudo más que quedarse estático con el tenedor a solo centímetros de su cara.

-Hola

-Hola-Jason Grace se sentó frente ellos, con su bandeja de comida en una mano y unas hojas de papel enrollado en la otra.

-…-Ni siquiera podía hacer una broma al respecto.

-Oye crees que-

-Claro-Atajo el azabache, entonces le dio un trago a su agua.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir-Rebatió Jason.

-Quieres que volvamos a practicar, aun no memoriza sus líneas-Nico sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir. Que miedo. ¿Tan obvio era?

-Vale, entonces…-Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar salvar su dignidad-¿Crees que podamos?

-Estaría bien ensayar más-Accedió Nico-¿Cuándo?

-Puede ser mañana-Sugirió el rubio.

-No puedo-

-No te preocupes, si se lo explicamos a la profesora Home seguro que nos deja saltarnos su clase-Hestia era la profesora más amable que tenían todos. Y también la más comprensiva.

-Igual no puedo-Esta vez ambos se quedaron viendo al italiano-Tengo algo que hacer en la mañana.

-¿Qué es tan importante?

-Solo no puedo, tendremos que practicar después de las clases de la tarde-Su tono dejaba muy claro que esa oferta no era negociable. Así que lo mejor que Jason pudo pensar fue en desviar la conversación.

-Hola, Leo ¿verdad?-Y ahora era el turno del moreno para sentirse miserable. ¿En serio acababan de preguntarle su nombre? ¡¿Tan poca presencia tenia?!

-Claro, y tú… ¿Johnny?-Pero dejaría el arrastrase a un agujero para sentirse miserable después.

-Jason-Por supuesto que el rubio no se dio cuenta de la broma.

-Tienes más cara de Johnny-Mientras Leo llevaba su broma al final Nico seguía comiendo tranquilamente, sin pasar por alto el pequeño color rojo que, a causa de su color de piel, apenas se notaba en las orejas del moreno-¿Verdad Nico?

-¿Como es una cara de Johnny?

-Es una cara que ves, y dices: "Ey, ese es un Johnny"

-Aunque es un tema fascinante, tendremos que dejarlo para después-Corto Nico dejando su tenedor a un lado-¿No deberían dar ese anuncio pronto?

Justo en ese momento las luces de la cafetería se apagaron y un par de reflector, sabrá dios de donde salieron porque antes no estaban allí, apuntaron hacia una tarima, también salida de la nada, al borde de la cual varios fuegos artificiales se encendieron mientras los reflectores daban giros por todo el lugar. En la mesa de profesores, todos sus ocupantes tenían el pensamiento colectivo de "No otra vez"; aunque ya lo veían venir. Incluso Will en su mesa volvía a sentir ese tic en su ojo derecho, el mismo contra el que había estado luchando en terapia.

-… y volvió a apagar los extintores contra incendios-Al mismo tiempo hacia un listado de todas las infracciones de seguridad que, el irresponsable de su padre, estaba cometiendo.

-¿Quién es su proveedor de fuegos pirotécnicos?-A su lado su mejor amiga, Lou Ellen, admiraba el trabajo de su director como presentador.

-¡Damas y caballeros…-Por supuesto, los amplificadores ya no eran de extrañar-Con ustedes, su querido, el más carismático-

- _"El mas teatrero"_ -

-… de sus maestros!-Apolo en serio adoraba atraer la atención sobre él-¡El grandioso! ¡Yo!-Una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales mas y Apolo apareció de pie sobre la mesa con una micrófono en la mano.

-¿Siempre hace eso?-Desde su lugar Nico comenzaba a cuestionar el prestigio de todo el conservatorio.

-Si-Respondió Jason.

-Y eso que no viste la ves de los acróbatas de circo-Recordó un sonriente Leo-A Will casi le da un ataque.

-Estoy seguro de que todos han estado ansiosos por conocer el gran anuncio que les tengo hoy-Todos los aplausos, silbidos y expresiones de euforia que Apolo escucho provenían de su cabeza; la cafetería estaba tan silenciosa que solo faltaba el grillar de un grillo. Aun así el director actuó como si tuviera un público muy animado-Pues verán; para mantener a nuestra querida institución como la número uno he decidió que este año tendremos-

-No lo digas no lo digas no lo digas no lo digas no lo digas…-

-… una sana competencia-Lou y Cecil comenzaron a sujetar a Will para que no golpeara su frente contra la mesa. Conocía perfectamente la actitud de su padre para con la palabra "competencia". Y si él era el organizador, básicamente armaría la versión actual de Los Juegos del Hambre, solo que con mejor banda sonora-Todos podrán participar, como quieran, en grupos, bandas, orquestas, solistas… ¡Todo vale para obtener el gran premio final!

-¿Ahora de que está hablando?-Por la forma en que Perséfone ensartaba su cena con el tenedor Calíope sentía ganas de decir algo, pero prefirió censurarse.

-El ganador de mis "Juegos de los Acordes"-Incluso le había puesto nombre a toda su idea-Tendrá su lugar entre el programa de… Pausa dramática… ¡El concierto anual en Central Park!

Esta vez Will dejo de golpearse contra la mesa, incluso los profesores se miraron sorprendidos entre sí. Un pesado silencio se instalo por todo el comedor mientras Apolo se cruzaba de brazos, con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras esperaba el:

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar exaltados. ¿Un lugar en el concierto de Central Park? ¡Era increíble! Ese sería un sueño en su primer paso de sus carreras como profesionales. Poder tener una oportunidad para subir a ese escenario. Por mucho que les doliera admitirlo a Will y a Minerva, él director había elegido un nombre muy apropiado para su "competencia". Los muchachos iban a dejarse los dedos, las gargantas; se desollarían vivos entre sí con tal de ganar. Además era un incentivo excelente para aumentar el rendimiento académico de todos.

-Bueno, creo que esta vez el director si estaba haciendo su trabajo…-Calíope agitaba su vaso de jugo como si se tratara de una copa de vino-Esto será muy divertido.

-Para nosotros quizás-Acoto Perséfone-Pero ellos van a estar bajo mucho estrés-También tomo su vaso y lo choco con el de la maestra de elocuencia, como si brindaran-Esto definitivamente será muy divertido.

- _"Me pregunto si…"_ -Por su parte, Quirón no podía evitar dirigir sus pensamientos hacia cierto estudiante en particular. ¿Se atrevería a participar de todo aquello? La verdad era una pregunta que no podía contestar. Y a juzgar por la mirada de la maestra de teoría musical, ella tampoco.

-¡Esto será genial!-Percy ya sentía picar sus dedos por ir a practicar en su guitarra. A su lado sus amigos ya estaban discutiendo acerca de ganar en la cara del otro. Y unas mesas mas allá Leo no podía contenerse de saltar en su ha ciento al igual que muchos en la cafetería. Frente a él Jason no podía dejar de notar que todo el entusiasmo del moreno era bastante contagioso; para su sorpresa el joven azabache a su lado parecía muy concentrado en otra cosa.

- _"Que chico más misterioso…"_ -En realidad, no era que Nico estuviera pensando sobre otro tema. Sus pensamientos estaban encarrilados a la misma dirección que el de todos. Solo que con una pequeña variación.

-" _Me pregunto si…_ -Él sin duda tenía mucho más que pensar que los demás. Su condición podría resultar una desventaja. Pero- _Por una vez quisiera…"_

-¡Eh Nico!-El resto de su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Leo volvió a sentarse-¿A que será divertido?

-Si…-No lo había notado antes, pero, la personalidad de Leo era como un imán. Era difícil no verse influenciado por todo ese entusiasmo y esa energía-Definitivamente…

Al diablo lo que pudiera objetar cualquier otro. Ya estaba decidido. Lo haría.

Continuara…

 **Y con esto comenzamos nuestro conteo mensual en espera por el próximo capi n_n**

 **Apolo: No puedo creer que me hagas como un vago… Yo no soy así..**

 **Artemisa: Ha dado perfectamente en el clavo. Eres un vago ególatra fanático de la atención.**

 **Percy: De echo-**

 **Will: Shhh, creeme, es mejor que no te metas….**

 **Ahora sabemos que Nico definitivamente participara, ¿pero que otros misterios rodean a este chico? ¿Se volverá una dura competencia para Leo y los demás? ¿Y qué hay de Jason? ¿Descubrirá porque le intriga tanto el italiano? ¿Tendrá Percy mas participación en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Recuerden: los Reviews son comida, y si o como me muero y si me muero… ¡JAMAS SABRAN QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Apolo: y se atreven a decirme a mi teatrero?**


	11. Ofertas de Equipo

_Capitulo 10:_

" _Ofertas de Equipo"_

-Sí, ya le avise… No tampoco esta desacuerdo, pero lo hare de todas formas… Si si, gracias por el voto de confianza. ¡NO! Sabes perfectamente mi opinión a eso… Por favor, prometo que no pasara nada… Bien, descansa Sorella-Nico colgó la llamada y miro a su alrededor. Desde su lugar en la banca del jardín podía ver las luces encendidas. Desde el anuncio del director que todos habían estado practicando hasta bien entrada la noche. Incluso él, pero prefería hacerlo en un lugar privado por eso salía a los jardines. Se sentía un poco mal con su compañero. Leo siempre estaba intentando convencerlo de que tocara algo, y de igual forma él siempre se negaba. Por otra parte, esa noche se había tomado un descanso para hacer una pequeña llamada. Si iba a participar de aquella locura de su director, lo mínimo que debía hacer era notificarles a ellos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Aun no logras sacar ese arreglo?

-No, ¡agggh, es muy difícil!-Percy se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras daba vueltas de un extremo a otro en su habitación. Al mismo tiempo Luke le seguía con los ojos, sentado en su cama con una revista en las manos. Había estado observando a Percy intentando sacar la nueva canción de 30 Seconds To Mars. Él ya había practicado antes y por eso estaba descansando, de paso también se divertía con ver a Percy todo frustrado. Sabia de sobra que no serviría de nada decirle que se relajara, era demasiado denso como para aceptar consejos de los demás.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta, necesito aire fresco-Respondió el ojiverde mientras salía cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Eso es nuevo…-Murmuro el ubio regresando a su lectura.

Afuera en los pasillos podía escucharse como el sonido de decenas de instrumentos llenaba el aire. Acorde, escalas, rock y Jazz, podía apreciarse casi cualquier tipo de género. Aunque en conjunto podía resultar un poco disonante, para el ojiverde era algo muy tranquilizador. No había lugar en el mundo en el que se sintiera mas en casa que el aquel lugar; el simple aire de sus pasillos se le hacía tan diferente al exterior, era un sentimiento que no podía expresar más que cuando sus dedos se movían por los trastes y sus unas rasgaban las cuerdas de su guitarra. Sencillamente era…

Continuo caminan con las manos en los bolsillos, bajo las escaleras, cruzo unos cuantos pasillos más y llego a las puertas. Afuera hacia una noche fresca, con el cielo despejado, la luna creciente y una brisa fresca que mecía los arboles. Unos cuantos faroles iluminaban un poco el espacio, pero la oscuridad seguía dominando. Percy camino por el camino de hasta llegar al edificio de entrada, pensó que no estaría mal ir a su habitación y traerse la guitarra. Pero a mitad del camino de regreso se cruzo con alguien más, alguien que tuvo su misma idea:

-Ey…-Era un chico más bajo que él, con chaqueta negra y un estuche en su espalda-Nico.

- _Buon…_ -Percy se pregunto internamente si es que ese chico no hablaba bien el español.

-¿Practicando solo?

-Me gusta el silencio-Respondió Nico con su típica seriedad.

-Ya… Te acompaño-Dijo al ver que el italiano comenzaba a caminar de regreso al edificio-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Supongo-

-¿Desde cuándo tocas?

-Los seis años.

El resto del camino, fue muy silencioso. Tanto que resultaba un poco aplastante, para Percy al menos. Nico solo miraba al frente, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al ojiverde por un momento. En cuanto llegaron al piso de Percy este se despidió, sin conseguir más que un "Hasta luego" por parte de Di Angelo.

-Mmm… ¿Luke?-

-Aquí…-El rubio se asomo por la puerta del baño con un cepillo de dientes en la boca-¿Ya de regreso?

Percy también se preparo para dormir. Esa noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño mirando al techo:

-¿Oye, que has pensado de estos "juegos"?-Escucho como Luke la hablaba desde la litera de abajo.

-Pues, quiero ganar-

-Si, como todos. Yo me refiero ha, ¿cómo?

-Con mis amigos. Ya sabes, todos queremos estar en Central Park así que hicimos una banda.

-Ah, genial. Bueno ya es tarde, que descanses.

-Tú también…

En cuestión de minutos podían escucharse los ronquidos de Percy por toda la habitación. Abajo, en su cama, Luke pensaba y movía sus pies de un lado al otro. Muchos, casi la mayoría, habían hecho lo mismo que Percy y sus amigos; una banda, les daba más probabilidades de ganar y les daba la oportunidad de tocar en el concierto a más de ellos. Luke ya se había juntado con sus amigos, y habían querido invitar a Percy también. Su talento como guitarrista era bien conocido por todos en la escuela. Sabía que podía convencer a Percy de que se les uniera, no por nada se conocían desde muy pequeños, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Podía decirle a sus compañeros que el ojiverde se había negado, y ya. Percy merecía estar con sus amigos.

Por la mañana, como de costumbre, el ojiverde fue el último en levantarse, luego de que Luke le tirara un zapato desde la puerta del baño mientras se cepillaba. Era su forma particular de servir como despertador a Percy y así evitar que llegara tarde a sus clases. Esa era la única razón por la que Percy no lo insultaba… No demasiado al menos.

Luke salió primero, su clase era hasta el edificio C así que debía darse prisa para llegar a tiempo. Percy, por otra parte, tenía tiempo suficiente para terminar de vestirse. Cuando se reunió con sus amigos después del desayuno ya todos estaban discutiendo acerca de que preparar para los juegos.

-Oh vamos, es muy temprano para esto-Y el solo quería comer en paz.

-Venga chicos, Percy tiene razón; podrán discutir un repertorio luego de comer-Al menos Piper estaba de acuerdo en que el desayuno era sagrado. Jason y Annabeth suspiraron a la vez, en señal de rendición mutua: nadie podía decirle que no a Piper McLean. Todo el asunto era porque, como de costumbre, Annabeth estaba siendo muy eficiente y ya había hecho una lista de posibles temas para interpretar en los "juegos". Y Jason solo había dicho que eso debían hacerlo entre todos.

-Oye Pipes´…-Dijo Percy mientras comían-¿Segura que no quieres unírtenos?

-Gracias pero ya te dije, estaré en un grupo solo de chicas.

-No hay problema, podemos vestir con faldas a Jason y a Percy-Bromeo la rubia del grupo-¿Quién va a notar la diferencia?

-Ni creas que volveré a afeitarme las piernas con cera-Salto de inmediato el ojiverde. Entonces Jason lo miro con una ceja levantada-Larga historia, ¡no preguntes!

Mientras Annabeth y Percy volvían a comenzar con sus típicos juegos donde fingían estar peleando para luego reconciliarse con un bezo, Piper noto como su compañero rubio parecía estar meditando algo importante. Lo dejo estar un momento, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad y entonces se aventuro a preguntarle que ocurría:

-Pensé que podríamos invitarlo-Sugirió con algo de duda-Ya saben, a Nico. El nuevo.

-Un sax´ en el grupo no estaría mal-Comento Annabeth-Aunque dudo que quiera estar, digo, no es muy sociable.

-No perdemos nada con invitarlo-Agrego Jason-Además ya he trabajado con él, en la clase de teatro, pero es buen tipo.

-Si tu lo dices-Annabeth ya había terminado de comer y dejo sus cubiertos a un lado. Era una actitud típica en la rubia, siempre tomando una actitud razonable y muy madura para alguien tan joven. Todos siempre bromeaban acerca del contraste que hacia su personalidad con la de su novio, incluso bromeaban con el tema, la profesora Calipso incluida. Pero dejando el tema de lado, se le ocurrió que podría abordar a Nico en clase y preguntarle acerca de unirse a ellos para los juegos. Aunque ninguno podría haber notado que, en su cabeza, Percy no paraba de darle vueltas a un pequeño asunto; relacionado a su encuentro de la noche anterior con el chico italiano.

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente, al parecer los juegos del director habían incentivado, no solo a sus alumnos, sino a su personal docente también. Minerva se había vuelto especialmente exigente con sus clases, e incluso Quirón estaba siendo mucho más estricto. Por eso Jason no tuvo ocasión para charlar con Nico, sino hasta él almuerzo. Pero, por más que lo busco, no lo encontró por ninguna parte en el comedor:

-Él a veces desaparece en las comidas-Incluso fue a preguntarle a Leo, como siempre comían juntos.

-¿Y no sabes donde pueda encontrarlo?

-Ni idea, y ya me canse de seguirlo-Respondió el moreno; y a juzgar por su expresión parecía con el orgullo herido-Le gusta comer solo a veces.

-Ya veo…-Siendo así no tenía más opción que esperar a la clase de la tarde para verlo de nuevo. Así que se sentó para descansar un poco-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro.

-Sabes si Nico ha pensado algo sobre los "juegos"-No importa cuántas veces lo dijera, no se acostumbraba a decir "juegos". Percy tenía razón: se habían convertido en la versión High School Musical de los Juegos del Hambre.

-Bueno, quiere participar como todos… Aunque, parece estar más nervioso que emocionado-Murmuro de la nada Leo-¿Por qué?

-Pensaba preguntarle si quisiera unirse a una banda que armamos-Respondió Jason sin ningún miramiento, asiendo además un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba a sus amigos. Aunque lo desconcertó que, por un instante, la expresión del chico moreno frente a él pareció ensombrecerse un poco.

-Ah, así que quieren reclutar al chico nuevo…-Pero debía ser un error suyo; de inmediato la expresión de Leo se torno juguetona-Bueno has venido con la persona indicada, soy su representante. Mi cliente exige siempre el lugar como vocalista principal, además primero debes pasar una solicitud de entrevista conmigo; no te prometo nada, ya tenemos una larga lista de solicitantes además…

Ante todas las bromas de Valdez el rubio no pudo más que echarse a reír. Ese chico era realmente elocuente. En cuanto se levanto para irse, paso a su lado y, sin darse cuenta, se despidió con un casual "-Nos vemos-" al mismo tiempo que le despeinaba ese cabello rizado color chocolate. Yéndose él con una pequeña sonrisa, prueba de su buen humor, y dejando a Leo con una mescla de sonrisa y sonrojo. Gracias al cielo por su piel morena o todos pensarían que estaba padeciendo de una fiebre extrema.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para el final de la tarde, luego de la clase de poesía con la maestra Erato, aun no había señales de Nico. Leo ya comenzaba a preocuparse, si las ausencias de su compañero a una que otra clase se habían vuelto algo que no le sorprendía, tanto como que los maestros parecían dejarlo pasar, pero para después de cenar tampoco había dado señales de vida. Mientras subía los escalones hasta su habitación pensaba que si no aparecía en los siguientes cinco minutos iría con el director y lo reportaría como persona desaparecida.

-Hola-Para su alivio, el italiano ya estaba en su habitación. Sentado en el suelo, como de costumbre, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y leyendo un libro.

-¿Hola? ¡Estaba a punto de mandar un escuadrón SWAT a buscarte!-Y él no podía dejar la oportunidad para armar un juego.

-No grites quieres…

-¿…?-Pero lo dejo hasta ahí. Había algo extraño en Nico. Se acerco a él, tanto que le incomodo un poco al italiano-Estas pálido-Una cosa era de piel muy clara, tal vez por su herencia italiana, como lo era Nico. Pero otra muy diferente era estar pálido, con la piel de un tono amarillo, algo verdoso si se le miraba con poca luz.

-Estoy bien-

-Y un cuerno…-Esta vez Leo rebusco entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar una bolsita de azúcar, de esas que se usaban para el café-Ten, mamá dice que es bueno para la tensión.

-Mi tensión está bien-Respondió Nico, tomando el azúcar de todas formas. No quería tentar su suerte y que Valdez intentara hacérselo comer a la fuerza.

-Ah, lo olvidaba…-Con esa pequeña victoria Leo tomo sus baquetas y fue a sentarse sobre el colchón. Comenzó a tamborilear sobre sus rodillas-Jason estuvo buscándote. Quería saber si te interesaría unirte a una banda con él y sus amigos…

Mientras Leo seguía concentrado golpeando sus rodillas con las baquetas Nico pudo apreciar mejor como la expresión en su rostro enmascaraba cierta amargura, o dolor. Era una sonrisa tan falsa que resultaba insultante. ¿Pero por qué sería?

-Es normal que algunos quieran formar bandas, y más con sus amigos-Comento Nico, con un tono muy serio-Pero no entiendo por qué me quieren a mí…

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Todos quisieran tener al talentoso chico nuevo con ellos!-Argumento Leo, esta vez con tono admirado-A mí nadie me ha pedido que sea su baterista-Murmuro con cara de derrota fingida.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para que su compañero terminara de atar cabos. Con todo lo que había visto, escuchado en los pasillos y aprendido conviviendo con el moreno. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero… No, no podía simplemente concluirlo así. Aunque tampoco tenía el valor de preguntárselo directamente.

-Oye Leo…-Por el momento, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del mundo, una joven de largo cabello negro no paraba de tamborilear el suelo con la punta de su pie. Había pensado que salir a dar una vuelta le ayudaría a relajarse. Pero cuando llego a la plaza solo consiguió el efecto contario. El taconeo de sus pisadas sobre el camino de losas de piedra no hacía más que frustrarla aun más. Se detuvo y cruzo de brazos bajo la luz de una de las farolas. Detestaba estar tan separada de su hermano y por tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que como se le ocurriera aparecer en el conservatorio por sorpresa Nico la mataría.

-Mmmm-Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez por eso su padre le había confiscado el pasaporte. Esos dos se parecían demasiado.

Solo esperaba que en todo el tiempo que llevaba y que le restaba en América Nico lograra conseguir aquello que tanto había estado buscando durante toda su vida. A pero eso no significaba que fuera adujar de llamarlo a él y a esa persona. Que como algo malo llegara a pasar…

Continuara…


	12. Examen, Ausencia y Revelacion

**¿Adivinen quien regreso de sus vacaciones en Hawái?**

 **Pues yo no fui T_T, lo siento chicos pero no tengo dinero ni para ir a la esquina. Si queréis enviarme una generosa donación por favor chicos: ¡solo dólares! $_$**

 **Ajajajaaja ya hablando en serio (Ezequiel: eso lo dirás tú, ¡yo quiero plata! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero!/Yo: *Sartenazo* ¿quieres callarte hombre?)**

 **Esta vez os tuve esperando 2 meses para poder actualizar. Y, solo para aliviarles un poco y evitarles un ataque cardiaco, ¡No! No le estoy perdiendo el interés a ninguno de mis fics, así que no los dejare sin finalizar.**

 **De hecho la razón es que he estado recibiendo muy pocos reviews. Ya, sé que mis historias no son las mejores del mundo y no tengo porque exigirles que dejen. Pero la verdad, y hablo por todos los que escriben aquí en FF, es que en el momento que subimos nuestras historias empezamos a escribir para ustedes y no solo para nosotros. Lo único que queremos saber es si les gusta el fic o no.**

 **¡Venga chicos! Que los dedos no se os van a acalambrar por dejar un pequeño review n_n**

 **Y aquí va un muy necesario repaso, luego de dos meses:**

 **¡Los juegos de los acordes han comenzado! Cientos de participantes, ¡solo un ganador! ¿Quien se alzara con la victoria? Nico y Leo son un equipo, juntos plantaran cara al mundo y demostraran-**

 **Thomas: ¡CORTA EL ROLLO! ¡De saber que ibas a ponerte así mejor hacia yo el resumen!**

 _Capitulo 11:_

" _Examen, Ausencia y Revelación"_

-Esto es raro…-Murmuro Leo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Si vamos a hacer algo es mejor hacerlo completo-Nico también caminaba tranquilamente a su lado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Suenas igual a mamá-Comento un sonriente moreno-¿Te puedo abrazar?

-No-Leo solo fingió una expresión de derrota y siguieron caminando. Solo se detuvieron en cuanto llegaron a uno de los tantos tablones de anuncios que había por todo el conservatorio. El moreno abrió su mochila y saco una hoja de papel. Nico saco unas cuantas tachuelas y fijo el papel a la cartelera-¿Cuántos nos faltan?

-Creo que ya son suficientes-Respondió Leo-En serio, eres la última persona de la que esperaba esto.

A lo que Leo se refería era que la noche anterior había estado muy ocupado haciendo algunos carteles de reclutamiento; claro, bajo la atenta supervisión de Di Angelo para evitar que exagerara o se pasara un poco de la raya. Todo tenía una explicación muy simple. Luego de que Nico le ofreciera que ambos se unieran para participar en los juegos, y de que Leo dejara de brincar de un lado para otro, el italiano también había comentado algo acerca de buscar más gente.

-Si solo hacemos dúo no podremos hacer gran cosa-Decía Nico mientras caminaban-Al menos quisiera encontrar a otros dos más.

-Un bajista nos vendría bien…-Murmuro Leo sujetándose el mentón.

-Jason ya está en un grupo-El comentario de Nico le dejo helado e hizo que reaccionara exageradamente:

-¿Q-q-q-que estás hablando? Y-yo solo… Hay muchos bajistas…

-Vale-El italiano le detuvo antes de que sufriera alguna clase de shock verborreico-Alguien que pueda tocar el teclado también estaría bien-Aunque debía admitir que apenar a Leo había sido divertido, solo un poco.

Aunque siendo realista no estaba seguro de conseguir lo que buscaba. Después de todo el era un virtual desconocido y Leo era como un leproso en la edad media. Sería difícil encontrar gente, pero no perdían nada con intentarlo; habían conseguido el permiso de ocupar uno de los salones de clases para las audiciones de cualquiera que estuviera interesado. Pero eso no sería sino hasta el sábado en la mañana. Ahora tenían que dedicarse en sus clases, especialmente con el examen que Minerva les tenía preparado.

Y, además del moreno con problemas de hiperactividad, muchos otros alumnos tenían pesadillas con las pruebas que les imponía la profesora de teoría musical. Incluso Annabeth se ponía nerviosa, un poco, lo cual era proporcionalmente inverso a los nervios de su novio. Percy siempre lograba pasar apenas por encima del mínimo de aprobación, y tampoco es que a Jason le fuera mucho mejor. Además este sería el primer examen que presentarían en el trimestre, y de paso de los juegos; nadie estaba seguro de que clase de examen tendrían y hacia que toda la atmosfera se tornara algo tensa en el aula. Mientras Percy intentaba retener toda la información en su cabeza y repasar todos los apuntes de su novia. En eso la puerta del aula se abrió, pero solo cruzaron Leo y la maestra Minerva. Percy desvió su atención un momento los apuntes para seguir con la mirada al moreno, y justo como había imaginado el chico nuevo no estaba. Jason pensaba lo mismo mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el aula, sin señal alguna del italiano.

-Buenos días, por favor pasa estos sobres-Minerva, tan eficiente como de costumbre, paso al primero de cada fila un fajo de sobres con su examen-Tendrán solo una hora para presentar la prueba. La siguiente hora de clase comenzaremos con el quinto punto en nuestro plan de estudio. ¿Tienen ya todos su examen?

-Profesora Chase-Leo fue quien levanto la mano desde su lugar al final del salón.

-¿Pasa algo Valdez?

-Eh, si, es que Nico aun no ha llegado-Respondió el moreno un poco apenado, esa profesora le causaba pavor-Tal vez fue al baño y-

-Di Angelo no presentara la prueba con ustedes-Atajo la maestra con estoica tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?-Esta vez la pregunta vino de una de las chicas del frente-¿Y por qué?

-Motivos de fuerza mayor, él presentara su respectivo examen en otro lugar-Explico Minerva y desatando toda una reacción en cadena:

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es injusto! Si, podrá copiar todo lo que quiera. ¿Por qué tanto favoritismo?

-Insinúan que dejaría a alguien hacer trampa en una de mis pruebas-La severa mirada en aquellos ojos grises fue suficiente para dejar helados a todos en su lugar-Para su información la profesora Hell es la encargada de supervisar al joven Di Angelo durante su prueba de una hora. A diferencia de ustedes, por cuya insolencia, tendrán solo cuarenta minutos. Les recomiendo empezar ya...

Con esas últimas palabras la maestra dio por acabada la discusión. Todos se dispusieron a apresurarse en abrir sus sobres, algunos dándose prisas para no perder tiempo y otros rumiando en contra de, el que ellos consideraban culpable de tener tan poco tiempo, Nico. Leo era uno de los que se gritaba mentalmente que se diera prisa en responder lo que se supiera primero; pero una parte de él también} estaba preocupada por su compañero y único amigo

- _"¿Motivo de fuerza mayor? ¿Y eso que significa?"_ -Y no era el único. Jason también se preguntaba acerca del asunto. Incluso Annabeth, golpeándose la cien con el borrador del lápiz mientras revisaba cada una de las preguntas y problemas del examen- _"Mamá nunca deja que nadie se salte una prueba... No sin una excusa al menos"-_ Que Minerva podría ser estricta e implacable, ¿pero injusta? Jamás. La rubia comenzaba a sentir un poco mas de intriga al respecto.

- _"Pobre tipo, estar una hora con Perséfone..."-_ Percy también pensaba en el asunto. ¿Pero por que tenía que hacer el examen en otro lugar? De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, ya antes había notado que Nico faltaba a un par de clases en la semana. Eso era raro... Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar eso. Le quedaban treintaicinco minutos para terminar ese examen.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para el alivio del ojiverde, mientras recogían las pruebas, esta vez estaba seguro de haber sacado una buena calificación. Ese método de estudio infernal de su novia sí que era efectivo. La maestra dejo el fajo de sobres en su escritorio y se dispuso a comenzar con la clase.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Le pregunto a Jason que estaba sentado tras él.

-Bien, aunque no pude resolver la doce-Dijo-¿Y a ti? Te veo confiado...

-See, no es por presumir pero estoy seguro que me fue mejor que a ti-Por un momento el ojiverde se permitió lucir esa sonrisa sarcástica que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pero entonces su expresión se torno más seria-Oye, ¿qué crees que fue de Nico?

-No lo sé...-Jason no se extraño que Percy se refiera al chico con tanta familiaridad. Él era así, confianzudo-¿Has notado que a los maestros parece no importarles?

-O tal vez están enterados de esos "motivos de fuerza mayor"-Acoto Annabeth caminando junto a ellos-Es sospechoso... ¡No voy a ponerme lentes y a decir "Chispas"!-Agrego mirando con rabia a su novio, que por su parte solo la miraba con una sonrisa algo bobalicona. Aun recordaba esa fotografía que había encontrado una vez en la que aparecía una pequeña rubia disfrazada de Vilma, la chica lista de Scooby-Doo.

Por otro lado, sentado aun al último, Leo esperaba a que todos sus compañeros de clase salieran del aula. Nada fuera de lo normal, Valdez era siempre el último en salir:

-Eh, disculpe, profesora Chase-Lo que si era peculiar era que se acercara para hablar con el maestro. Minerva le miro por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

-¿Pasa algo, Valdez?-Inquirió con una ceja alzada. Era raro que ese alumno en particular se quedara para hablar.

-Es que estoy preocupado por Nico-Respondió sin vacilar-Él siempre desaparece por aquí y por allá, tiene un complejo de fantasma que no sé de donde saco. Y a veces falta a clases, es un vago yo le digo que no lo haga, pero igual lo hace y los maestros lo dejan pasar y-

-Valdez-Le detuvo la maestra. Ese chico hablaba demasiado-Al punto.

-¿Está bien?-Pregunto. Esta vez con una genuina mirada de preocupación en sus ojos cafés, emoción que se filtraba a su ceño y a su expresión-Cuando dijo "fuerza mayor" pensé que le había caído un piano encima o algo.

-Di Angelo se encuentra bien-Respondió la maestra con una leve media sonrisa para transmitir tranquilidad-Pero si desea saber sus motivos, que nada tienen que ver con un evento tan caricaturesco, tendrá que preguntárselos directamente a él.

Al menos aquello fue suficiente para mantener calmado a Leo: por cinco minutos.

Durante toda la clase de coro, durante el almuerzo, en clase de historia y al final en el salón de la maestra Erato no aparto sus ojos de la entrada. Esperando a que el italiano se dignara a hacer acto de presencia. Oh, que ya hasta le tenía preparado un numerito de madre preocupona exigiendo saber donde había estado, echándole en cara su preocupación con argumentos culpables y lágrimas.

Para su desgracia, y de sus recién descubiertos instintos dramaturgos, el italiano no apareció en todo el día. Aunque el lado positivo de todo aquello fue que en cierto momento, en el final de las clases y la cena, cierto bajista rubio se le acerco para preguntarle acerca el recientemente desaparecido estudiante de intercambio. Supuso que sería como la última vez: que subiría a su habitación después de cenar y le encontraría leyendo en el piso. Por eso se apresuro a comer y a subir rápido las escaleras...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Leo tenia razón. Nico Di Angelo se encontraba en su habitación, sentado al borde de la cama flexionando y estirando su brazo derecho. Aun se sentía algo mareado pero estaba bien; aunque si había sido algo incomodo presentar el examen de teoría musical como lo hizo. Mejor pensaba en otra cosa, seguramente su ruidoso compañero de cuarto llegaría en cualquier momento y lo bombardearía con preguntas acerca de donde había estado. No que mentir fuera algo difícil para él, que le salía tan fácil como respirar; pero Leo era su amigo, se suponía que a él debía mentirle menos que a los demás ¿no?

- _Se supone que no le mientas, ¡y no es "se supone"!, ¡Es que no lo hagas, idiota!-_

Genial, y ahora alucinaba con respecto a los regaños de su hermana. Esperaba que no se volviera un habito o terminaría lanzando cosas al aire. Mientras se auto diagnosticaba una esquizofrenia futura la cerradura de la puerta se movió y supo que debía preparase para la verborrea de su compañero:

-Ey, estabas aquí... Estaba preocupado, ¿te importa si me baño primer-

-¿Que te paso?-No solo era raro que el tono del moreno fuera moderado, también había algo extraño en su forma de caminar. Ni siquiera espero a que Leo le respondiera. Nico solo se levanto y fue directo a él; bajo la sorpresa Leo apenas pudo reaccionar a cuando Nico le sujeto de la barbilla y le hizo mover el rostro a ambos lados bajo su atenta mirada-Tienes la mejilla golpeada-Sentencio tras ver que de un lado la piel estaba ligeramente más roja-¿Me harás que te quite la camisa?

-...-Ni siquiera el pudo bromear o ceder ante la mirada templada del ojioscuro. Leo solo cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de levantarse la camisa, dejando ver un fuerte golpe a un lado de su abdomen. Nico lo analizo un momento, no parecía que fuera demasiado grave pero aun así la mirada que le dedico a Leo después-L-lo ciento...-El moreno solo pudo reaccionar en disculparse vagamente.

-No es como si tuvieras la culpa-Igual que aquel día en su primera semana de conocerse, Nico saco de entre sus cosas un espray y se lo aplico él mismo al moreno. Leo sintió como el dolor mitigaba un poco con el frio tópico y le agradeció con una mirada al italiano-La última vez pensé que realmente había sido un accidente...

-Raro ¿no?

-También dijiste que nunca habías tenido compañero-Pero era más como si Nico hablara consigo mismo-El incidente de la cafetería. ¿Por que parece como si todos te odiaran?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-Inquirió el moreno.

-Somos amigos ¿no?

-Entonces tú dime...-Esta vez el tono de Leo fue más rudo que antes-¿A dónde vas cuando desapareces así? ¿Por qué Minerva dijo que algo te obligaba a estar fuera? Se supone que somos amigos, y siempre soy yo el que se preocupa... Eso no es justo.

Nico casi sentía como una Bianca imaginaria lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Pero Leo tenía razón, esas palabras eran coincidentes con sus pensamientos hacia solo un rato atrás.

-Tienes razón, te lo diré-

-¿Eh?-Pero, por su lado, Leo no esperaba que fuera tan fácil-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Solo así, nada más?! ¡Todo este tiempo estuve golpeándome la cabeza, ¿y solo tenía que pedirlo?! ¡Di Angelo eres un- ¡AHHH!

-Deja de gritar hombre-Ya aguantaba la perorata de Leo, así que le dio un pequeño golpe en la herida de su abdomen-Primero tienes que explicarme cómo es que siempre eres el blanco de matones.

-Y luego tú me cuentas cual ese secretito tuyo-

-Si si, te diré mi "secretito"-Accedió el italiano restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-Mira que me pones en situaciones raras...

-Para eso están los amigos-Acoto Leo con esa gran sonrisa que siempre mostraba-Para avergonzarte cuando tu familia no está cerca.

- _"Famiglia ¿eh? Mi chiédere poiché quei lá mia"_

 _Continuara..._

 **Ay no tienen idea de cómo me duele lastimar a mi duendecito consentido... Pero es un mal necesario.**

 **¡Ja! A que ninguno se esperaba que Nico quisiera a más gente para su grupo, ¿que más tendrá planeado? ¿Conoceremos al fin la historia de Leo? ¿O les interesa más la de Nico? ¿Qué clase de misterios oculta el italiano? ¿Jason seguirá siego? ¿Percy comenzara a sacar 10 en sus exámenes? ¿Cuándo comenzaran las audiciones de Nico y Leo? ¿Que ocultan los maestros? ¿Apolo tendrá guardadas más sorpresas? ¿Podrá Will controlar a su padre? ¿Qué invitados especiales tendremos más adelante?**

 **¿Dejareis un review? Mirad que los review son la base de una buena alimentación, y si no me alimento...**

 **¡ME MUERO Y ENTONCES NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR NUNCA MAS!**

 **Thomas: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR TAN DEREPENTE!**

 **Ezequiel:** _ **tú también estas gritando...**_


	13. Secretos y Audiciones

***En algun lugar, en mitad de la indómita selva de concreto***

 ***Haciendo reconocimiento de la zona con un rifle***

 **¡Shhh!**

 **No me distraigan, la cacería debe ser silenciosa...**

 ***Apunta con el rifle al interior de un Jeep***

 **Ven aquí, mi pequeño y futuro esclavo, digo, mi pequeño, dulce y tierno futuro personaje... *Diara un dardo* ¡SI! ¡En el blanco! Ya va uno, falta el otro...**

 **Thomas: Ejem...**

 **Yo: Hola... ¡AGH!**

 **Thomas: ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?**

 **Yo: superar un infarto y ¿tú? Ya en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **Thomas: se me hacía muy sospechoso él que no estuvieras para presentar los demás capítulos... ¿Y qué vas a hacer con este?**

 ***Un camaro negro pasa a un lado***

 **Yo: lo ciento... *Se pone casco de cazador* ¡Tengo una presa que atrapar!**

 _Capitulo 12:_

" _Recuerdos y Audiciones"_

-Estas a punto de escuchar una historia antigua. Tan llena de drama, misterios y romance, que pocas personas serian capaces de soportarla sin derramar una lagrima. Todo comienza con un apuesto joven, lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas...-Mientras Leo se metía cada vez más en su papel de narrador épico, Nico le escuchaba atentamente. En parte divertido por todo el drama con el que hablaba su compañero. Si quitaba toda la exageración, la historia de Leo quedaría más o menos así:

POV Leo, Flash Back:

-Ugh... Mi estomago...

Genial, mi primer día de escuela y siento que voy a devolver el desayuno, estúpida lata automotriz. Debí hacer caso al sarcasmo de mamá e irme caminando hasta el conservatorio. Solo espero poder mantener ese burrito en mi estomago hasta que pueda bajar; si lo logro, podre estar tranquilo el resto del día.

Al menos pudo dormir lo que quedaba de camino. Cuando desperté ya estaban desembarcando el autobús, tome mi equipaje y salí de la terminal. Al menos esta vez no me maree. Estoy demasiado emocionado como para hacerlo. Mis rodillas no pararon de temblar en todo el camino, estoy seguro que todos a mí alrededor pensaban que me iba a hacer en los pantalones ahí mismo.

-¡Woh!-¡Este lugar es enorme! Es más grande de lo que parece en las imágenes de internet. Y hay demasiada gente, es como una _Musiccom._ Jo, eso suena interesante, pero mejor voy a registrarme, o a lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Ademas-

 _-Muy bien tiempo fuera-_

 _-¿Como que tiempo fuera? ¡No puedes poner tiempo fuera a un Flash Back!-_

 _-Leo, aunque eres un excelente narrador, estas dándole demasiadas largas a esto y mañana tenemos que madrugar. Ve al punto._

 _-Aguafiestas-_

 _-Fanático del drama-_

 _-¡Ja! Conozco a alguien que es mucho peor con el asunto del drama, se llama Alex, tal vez un día te lo presente-_

 _-Suena fascinante-_

 _-A ver, déjame ver si recuerdo el día exacto... ¡Ah, ya se!_

-¡Sí!-Mi primer examen y tuve una calificación casi perfecta. A pesar de que la maestra me sigue pareciendo un poco aterradora. Lo que sigue es clase de gimnasia, con otra maestra igualmente aterradora. Es que eso es requisito en el currículo ¿o qué? Tendré que practicar mi mirada de chico malo al espejo. Solo que mientras caminaba con mi examen mirando ese hermoso 87 en lapicero rojo, creo que debí prestar más atención a mi camino. Termine cayendo al suelo, y golpeándome un poco mi hermoso cuerpo-Auh auh, auh...

-Ja, ¿te caíste, nerd?

-De hecho me pareció ver un hermoso cartel de "Se vende" y quise comprar todo este pasillo para mí solo-

 _-Adivinare, ese era Chris Rodriguez._

 _-¿Vas a seguir interrumpiéndome?_

Vale, se que responderle así a un tipo que me dobla en peso y tamaño no ha sido de mis mejores decisiones. Pero vamos, soy sesenta kilos de carne blanda y huesos frágiles, el sarcasmo es mi única arma. Estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando una mano más se extendió frente a mí:

-Ven, arriba-

-G-gracias-

-Ten más cuidado-Gracias al cielo y a mi santa madre por darme esta hermosa piel color canela. O si no estoy seguro de que ahora luciría como toda una atracción de circo: "Vean a Leo Valdez, el increíble hombre tomate".

Pero regresando de mis fantasías, tengo que correr al gimnasio o terminare corriendo por las siguientes dos horas. Para mi buena fortuna pude llegar dos segundos antes que la maestra Hell, ¿qué clase de padre permite que su hija conserve ese apellido? Y lo peor es que le hace demasiado honor a él. Como sea, estábamos en los vestidores poniéndonos el uniforme de deporte, aunque yo estaba tomándome mi tiempo. Digamos que, estaba concentrado en otra cosa-

Fin Pov Leo, Fin del Flash Back

-Por favor no me digas que estabas espiando a Jason...

-¿Qué-

-Oh por dios, ¿lo estabas haciendo?

Desde un principio Nico había supuesto, y esperado, algo como aquello. Aun así había esperado para darle la oportunidad al moreno de darle una explicación; pero, aun cuando parecía que Leo solo tenía otro de sus ataques de verborrea, y que estaba muy inspirado en nuevo papel como narrador, él sabía que en realidad su compañero no estaba del todo listo para hablar del tema. Era como si pudiera sentir sus nervios, su temor. Por eso había decidido darle una mano y decirle que ya estaba, un poco, enterado de lo que ocurría en realidad. Claro, de una manera que el moreno pudiera entender: con juegos y un poco de sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué dices que era él?

-Leo, si crees que tu gusto por Grace es secreto de estado, estás muy equivocado-Tampoco podía negar que le divertía un poco fastidiarlo.

-¿P-p-p-p-pero como lo sabes?-Y ver a Leo al borde de un ataque apopléjico era digno de recordar.

-Siempre que entra a un lugar te le quedas viendo, tienes un expediente mental completo del sujeto y no paras de intentar hacerte el interesante cuando habla contigo-Cada punto era como una daga que atravesaba el pobre y débil pecho de Leo.

-¿Algo más?-Inquirió, con toda la intención de rescatar algo de su dignidad.

-Hablas dormido-Si, eso era todo. Adiós a su dignidad.

-¿Quieres patear un poco mas mi orgullo? Aprovecha ahora que está en el suelo.

-Deja el drama Valdez, no es para tanto-Esta vez Nico suspiro y cambio su expresión a una más seria. Se levanto de la silla donde había estado y fue a sentarse junto a su compañero al borde del colchón-Entonces todos te odian porque eres homosexual.

-N-no exactamente-Incluso Leo se había tornado más serio, hasta algo deprimido-Ese día, en los vestidores, Chris solo quiso fastidiarme diciendo... Diciendo cosas sobre mí y los otros. Desde entonces corrió el rumor de que me gustan los chicos y que soy alguna clase de pervertido. Además, Chris se le iba encima a todo el fuera amable conmigo. Por eso ahora, hasta los de grado menor me evitan.

Sus ojos cafés, usualmente inquietos y con una mirada juguetona, ahora lucían opacos y decaídos. Nico se sintió mal, en verdad había llegado a apreciar a Leo como un verdadero amigo. Estaba listo para darle unas palmadas en la espalda cuando de repente tenia a Leo encima mirándole con ojos acusadores y, si fuera una caricatura, casi podía ver estrellitas brillando en ellos:

-Ahora es tu turno, quiero saber tu dichoso secretito Di Angelo-

-¿Eres bipolar o qué?

-Jamás me lo han diagnosticado, se lo sugeriré a mi terapeuta en la próxima cita. Pero ahora, desembucha, ¿por qué siempre desapareces?

-Vale, pero Leo, más vale que tengas clara una cosa-Esta vez, la fría mirada de Nico le advirtió que lo escuchara-Esto es algo que solo sabemos los maestros y yo, no puedes mencionarlo.

-Claro, no-

-Es en sentido literal-Atajo el italiano con tono feroz-Una vez que te lo diga, jamás lo menciones ni aquí ni en ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo?

-V-vale...-

¿Pero qué clase de secreto tenía Nico Di Angelo?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por el resto de la semana Nico tuvo que soportar las miradas impasibles y agitadas de Leo. En cierta forma le irritaba un poco, pero sabía que no era la intención del moreno. Solo necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo, él solo necesitaba ser paciente. Por el momento ya era viernes y debía concentrarse en la clase del maestro García. La cual, por cierto, era en la cual su compañero se desenvolvía mejor.

-Quedan cinco minutos, guarden los archivos y nos veremos la próxima semana-Habían estado trabajando con un nuevo programa de edición de sonido, aquella era su única clase en la cual tenían algo que ver las computadoras. Nico guardo todo en el servidor de la escuela para que después el maestro lo evaluara. Después tendrían un par de horas libres hasta el almuerzo.

-Bien, mañana tendremos nuestras audiciones, ¿crees que alguien venga?

-Usualmente estarías brincando y confiado por una larga fila de personas queriendo unirse a nosotros.

-Eh, bueno es que...-Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza-Auch.

-Deja de pensar en eso-Dijo Nico caminando con la vista al frente-Te lo advertí ¿no? Además estoy bien.

-Vale, vale, ya que estamos, se me antoja ir a-

-Terminar tu tarea para que mañana puedas ir a las audiciones-Atajo el azabache, cortando de raíz los planes de su compañero de comprar golosinas y pasar su rato libre haciendo nada-¿Verdad?

-S-si... _"No puedo con él cuando pone esa mirada"_ -Pensó derrotado el moreno. Nico podía ser bastante aterrador cuando se lo proponía. Así que, derrotado, puso marcha directo a su habitación donde una pila de deberes le esperaba hambrienta para devorar su alma y su espíritu _-"Tal vez si debería trabajar como narrador de novelas"_

Mientras tanto, abajo en los espacios abiertos del instituto, Nico se dedicaba a leer tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. El clima era cálido, demasiado a decir verdad, ese país realmente era muy caliente para lo sanamente recomendable y en momentos así tenía que relajarse y tomar las cosas con calma. Al menos el viento corría con calma y daba una agradable sensación de frescura. Bajo un momento su libro para mirar alrededor, no era el único que se estaba tomando un descanso, algunos tenían sus instrumentos pero solo se dedicaban a tocar algunas notas al aire acentuando aun más aquella atmosfera perezosa y de sopor. Miro un momento al reloj en su muñeca, un viejo regalo, y aun le quedaba algo más de una hora antes del almuerzo.

-Mmm...-Tomo su chaqueta de aviador y la doblo para poder usarla a modo de almohada. Coloco el libro sobre su rostro y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta bajo la sombra del árbol. Podía escuchar el ruido de algunas conversaciones a su alrededor, y al parecer algunos chicos que jugaban a algo. Solo ignoro el ruido e intento despejar la mente para dormirse.

Y estaba a punto de lograrlo, hasta que sintió un enorme peso caer encima suyo y, de paso, sacarle todo el aire. Fue tan repentino que comenzó a revolverse y agitarse, el libro cayó a un lado y respiro a bocanadas. Odiaba aquella sensación, le traía horribles recuerdos.

-Auh, perdona, no vi por donde iba-Era el mismo tipo que siempre estaba con Grace, el de los ojos verdes.

-¡¿ _Tuo idiota o che_?!-Pero sus disculpas no parecieron ser suficientes _-¡Cavare ta addosso!_ ¡Quita de encima!-Estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera coordinaba entre un idiota u otro.

Por su parte Percy se levanto tan rápido como pudo, entre apenado y sorprendido, lo segundo por la reacción del italiano. Quien no parecía pronto a calmar su respiración. En cuánto estuvo de pie le ofreció su mano al más joven para ayudarle a levantar pero Nico la rechazo con un manotazo; lo cual era más que suficiente para sacarle la mala leche a Percy. Todos sabían que Jackson era bastante amigable, pero en lo que respectaba a actitud también era bastante inmaduro; llegando a meterse en peleas sin punto con demasiada facilidad.

-Ahh, ya están peleando-Aun poco mas allá Jason y Piper veían como su amigo y el chico nuevo discutían. Uno gritaba, luego el otro le respondía, haciendo un exagerado uso del lenguaje de manos, de paso sea con unos gestos muy poco educados. Sin embargo el rubio estaba sorprendido, conocía a Percy bastante bien como para dejarse pillar por que se metiera en una riña pero, que Nico lo hiciera. Eso si era extraño. Aun con lo poco que le conocía no tenía la más mínima impresión de que el italiano fuera de los que se alteraban fácilmente; sino todo lo contrario. Era exactamente el tipo de sujeto que se mantenía frio e indiferente, que ni siquiera se reía de las bromas de Leo.

-¡...so cretino!

-¡Enano engreído!-Mientras, ellos seguían discutiendo. Aunque a un nivel algo bajo, ya llegados a solo insultarse como si fueran niños pequeños-¡Ya me disculpe! ¡Solo déjalo estar y ya!

-¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Todo es su culpa por no ver a donde corre!

Ambos ya comenzaban a llamar demasiado la atención. Varios alumnos más se les quedaron viendo, algunos curiosos y otros cizañeros que esperaban ver una pelea. Para mala fortuna de los segundos, Nico termino por recoger su chaqueta, su libro y dar media vuelta; dejando a Percy con la palabra en la boca y echando humo por las horas, o bueno, casi. En cuanto el italiano llego al pasillo de la primera planta de las residencias masculinas se cruzo con Leo, quien apenas abrió la boca su compañero le atajo:

-Más vale que hayas terminado toda la tarea-Gruño con una mirada tan venenosa que Leo sintió sus rodillas temblar.

-Eh, bueno, yo, de hecho-

-¡Sube inmediatamente y termínala! Y espero que para cuando suba ya este echa o si no...-Su sola mirada fue suficiente para causarle escalofríos al pobre de Leo, quien dio media vuelta y fue corriendo de regreso a su habitación. No tenía idea de que había pasado o porque su único amigo estaba de tan mal humor, pero aun tenía su sentido común bastante bien puesto como para saber que no era buena idea quedarse a contradecirlo. Aunque no podía parar de preguntarse, ¿quién sería capaz de alterar de esa manera al siempre taimado y frio Nico Di Angelo?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aunque sonara algo masoquista, tal vez no sería tan malo que Nico volviera a gritarle; después de todo, en cierta forma bizarra, le había ayudado a terminar toda su tarea y estar al día. Por otra parte una vocecita en su cabeza, tal vez la de su sentido de auto conservación, le gritaba que jamás en la vida se le ocurriera hacer enojar a su compañero de habitación.

-Odio decirlo, pero tenias razón-Al menos esa mañana el italiano estaba de su usual humor, serio y ligeramente sarcástico. Ambos estaban caminando por el pasillo del salón donde tenían permiso de hacer sus audiciones.

-Esto parece el escenario de un duelo del viejo oeste, solo falta un arbusto rodante-Bromeo el moreno-¿No tienes un par de armas?

-Seamos un poco optimistas, aun es temprano-Respondió Nico, haciendo caso omiso del humor de Leo-Después de todo colocamos en el cartel que comenzaríamos a las diez.

El número del aula era la 103, solo era un salón de clases normal así que movieron un poco las mesas para dejar libre el espacio del centro donde, se suponía, los aspirantes a unirse tocarían algo. Aunque Leo no paraba de decir que debían elegir sus papeles, como quien sería el bueno y quien el malo. Y él, muy amablemente, le nomino como el jurado insensible sin corazón.

-Mejor esperemos...-Sugirió mientras se sentaba tras la mesa del maestro y sacaba un libro para leer.

-¿No te cansas de leer?

-¿No te cansas de hablar?

- _T´Ouche..._ -

Así pasaron el resto de la media hora antes que dieran las diez. Nico leyendo tranquilamente rodeado por el sonido de las baquetas de Leo sobre la madera de una de las mesas de los estudiantes. La hora prevista se cumplió y Leo estaba a punto de hacer una broma acerca de la inexistente fila de aspirantes afuera cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Eh, hola...-Un muchacho se asomo al marco, mirando tímidamente a uno y luego al otro-¿Llego a tiempo para las pruebas?

-Justo al tiempo de hecho-Respondió Nico viendo como su reloj marcaba las diez en punto. Por un momento se pregunto si habría llegado con el espacio tan perfectamente medido o si solo estuvo esperando afuera. Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaban bien, le agradaba la gente puntual-Adelante, eres el primero.

-Y el unic- ¡Ugh!-Por suerte Nico le codeo en las costillas sacándole el aire.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Nico mientras reparaba un poco más el muchacho. En una palabra, podía describirse como "grande". Fácilmente podía confundírsele con un jugador de rugby, o lucha; su complexión era exactamente apropiada a su estatura, de hombros anchos, pecho fuerte, podía notarse su cintura ligeramente más estrecha gracias que su ropa le quedaba en la taya exacta. Una franela de algodón bermellón y pantalones verde aceituna con bastantes bolsillos.

-Frank, Frank Zhang. Vengo de Canadá-Se presento, con una perfecta postura.

-Y dime, Frank, ¿por qué parece que estas a punto de recitar el juramento a la bandera?-Inquirió Leo.

-Eh, yo... Mi padre es Comandante, así que-

-No te preocupes por eso, Leo solo está jugando-Atajo el azabache, Frank parecía un manojo de nervios. Y el moreno estaba a punto de hacer otra broma, ganándose otro codazo en las costillas el cual bloqueo con su mano.

-Aha, no volveré a- ¡Dios!-Pero Nico solo lo tomo por la nuca y le golpeo la frente contra la mesa.

Al menos aquella parodia cómica fue suficiente para calmar al canadiense. Frank resulto ser bastante buen tecladista, de paso que "Gota de Agua" era una de las interpretaciones de piano favoritas de Nico. Leo, bajo la silenciosa amenaza de "A la siguiente broma te lanzo por la ventana" por parte de Nico, le pregunto porque quería unírseles siendo que era tan bueno.

-Eh, bueno, pues... Yo, tengo algo de miedo escénico, y me sentiría más confiado con un grupo-Confesó rascándose tímidamente la nariz. Era una respuesta bastante simple, pero por alguna razón ambos jueces se miraron entre sí con un extraño pero mudo sentimiento de conformidad.

Después de su audición Frank les agradeció la oportunidad, no sin que antes Leo le despidiera con original frase de "Gracias por venir, nosotros te llamaremos", nótese el sarcasmo. Y, para sorpresa de ambos, si había algunas otras personas esperando afuera para presentarse. La mayoría era de algún grado menor al de ellos, pero aun así los dos estuvieron felices de recibirles. Para el final de la tarde ambos estaban en su habitación revisando la respectiva lista de candidatos que se habían presentado.

-Son muchos, y la verdad no soy bueno para rechazar a la gente-Confeso Leo-Quien sabe, tal vez sea por mi complejo de abandono en sociedad.

-Con gusto trataremos tu vida social en otra sesión, por ahora: no podemos formar una orquesta-Sentencio Nico con una clara sonrisa de "ponte serio"-Creo que con cuatro seremos suficientes.

-Vale, el teclado es fijo-Agrego Leo. Cosa que amerito una mirada suspicaz por parte de Nico, con ceja levantada y todo-¿Qué? El sujeto me agradó.

-Estoy de acuerdo...-Nico tomo su resaltador amarillo y trazo una línea sobre uno de los nombres.

-De resto tenemos: tres violines, dos chelos, cinco guitarras, tres bajos, cuatros bateristas obviamente descartados...-Agrego sonriente-Un par de trompetas y unos cuantos más que me da flojera nombrar... Tú eres el descorazonado, ¿a quién dejamos entrar y a quienes les damos una patada el trasero?

-Deja de hacerme ver como el malo del cuento...-Murmuro Nico, recostado en la litera de abajo y dándose golpecitos en la sien con el borrador del lápiz-La verdad, aun no sabemos qué clase de banda formaremos. Por los instrumentos, seriamos algo pop ¿no?

-Y tú eres tan "Pop Boy"-Agrego Leo-No me mires así, yo no soy el que siempre va de negro.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, cinco minutos todo un record por parte de Valdez, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea:

-¿Conoce el grupo "August Band"?-Nico negó-¿En serio? Son geniales, salen en una de mis películas favoritas.

-Al punto Leo.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué tal "Clean Bandit & Jess Glynn"?-Esta vez Nico asintió-Genial, porque podríamos intentar algo como ellos. Tienen guitarra, teclado, violín y chelo, y suenan increíble; es algo muy... Ah, no recuerdo la palabra.

-Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar-Coincidió Nico, levantándose y mirando a la nada-Es una buena idea. Me sorprende que viniera de ti...

-Si bueno, a veces... ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

 _Continuara..._

 ***Arrastrando dos costales***

 **¡LOS CAZE!**

 **Ah por cierto, a poco creyeron que pensaba decirles el secreto de Nico así nada mas ¡JAH! ¡ILUSOS!**

 **Thomas: nadie puede ser tan ingenuo... ¿o si?**

 **En serio, que poco me conocen. ¿Oh por cierto a quien le gusta August Band?**

 **Por los dioses, desde que vi Love of Siam no puedo sacarlos de mi lista hehehe**

 ***Los costales comienzan a moverse***

 **Eh, permítanme... *LO GOLPEA CON UNA PALA*... Aja, en donde íbamos.. ¡A si!**

 **¿A quienes elegirán Nico y Leo para su banda? ¿Qué género serán? ¿Frank podría ser más adorable? ¿Percy y Nico volverán a pelear? ¿Jason...? No se me ocurre nada para él, es que es tan perfecto... Saben que:**

 **-Siguiente capítulo: ¡Jason se mete en problemas!**

 **Muy muy lejos de alli, cerca de la frontera con México:**

 **Jason: *Escalofrió***

 **Percy: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Jason: Siento que algo horrible me pasara...**


	14. Frustacion

**¡Hola mis amores!... Ok eso sonó horrible (Thomas: denos un momento mientras lo abofeteamos)**

 ***Una par de golpes en la cara después***

 **¡EY! ¿A poco creyeron que los dejaría sin actualización en navidad? Por favor que ni siquiera yo soy tan descorazonado (Ezequiel: Lo eres/ Yo: ¡Bueno pues no esta vez!)**

 **Lo que pasa es que la TESIS en serio me tiene sujeto del cuello y apenas si he podido hacer algo más que no sea leer la pinche constitución (Thomas: *nauseas*) ¡Y que Ni siquiera pude hacer un especial de Navidad como el año pasado! (Christ: el año pasado hiciste tres/Yo: detalles detalles...)**

 **Pero en fin, un poquito tarde pero seguro ¡les traigo las respectivas actualizaciones!**

 **Y en aire de las festividades, os invito a aprovechar vuestras vacaciones y dejar muchos muchos (Thomas: es en serio.../Ezequiel y Christ: ¡MUCHOS!) pero en serio ¡muchos Reviews! (Yo: en serio chicos, estoy algo retrasado con mi TESIS, necesito saber que vale la pena seguir escribiendo los fics ¿sí?)**

 **Ahora... Haciendo uso de mi tradicional resumen pre-actualización, veamos donde nos quedamos la última vez:**

 **Jason: Saben, no sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento...**

 **Percy: gracias, creí que yo era el único...**

 **Leo: pero que cobardes.**

 **Percy: dilo despues de quitarte el chaleco anti-balas.**

 **Leo: ¿pero por qué? Es bonito, y me resalta la figura.**

 _Capitulo 13:_

" _Frustración"_

Para el final el martes por la mañana Nico y Leo ya tenían bien decidido quienes serian los miembros de su banda: Frank Zhang y Reyna Ramírez. Ambos de segundo y tercero respectivamente. Frank había sido elegido por ser buen tecladista, él chico se coloro hasta las orejas cuando Nico y Leo le abordaron durante el almuerzo para darle la noticia; y de paso el moreno se gano otro golpe del italiano cuando agrego "-Y serás de gran ayuda para cargar todos los instrumentos-"; por otro lado Reyna, la "cuota femenina", había tomado el lugar como bajista. La chica era un par de años mayor que ellos, muy madura hasta el punto de parecer algo adusta, y aunque asustaba un poco a Leo, el moreno estaba de acuerdo en que era increíble como bajista.

-¡Felicidades! Fuiste seleccionada RARA-En cuanto Leo dijo aquello se gano una fuerte llave de lucha que lo dejo en el piso.

-Sí, te adaptaras bien. Nos vemos en la tarde ¿sí?-Agrego Nico mientras comenzaba a caminar arrastrando a Leo por un pie.

Pero mientras ellos apenas comenzaban a organizarse la mayoría de las demás bandas ya estaban ensayando o decidiendo sus opciones para el gran concierto. Lo que significaba que en todas partes se escuchaban discusiones, peleas, negociaciones; todos querían tocar su canción favorita. Por eso tampoco era extraño ver a nuevo estudiantes optando por actuar como solistas.

-Me duelen los dedos. Y no de la forma que me gusta.

-Amigo, eso sonó tan cerdo...

-Cierra la boca Luke-Era apenas la primera semana Percy ya sentía las yemas de sus dedos igual a cuando era solo un novato con la guitarra. Annabeth en serio que los hacía practicar hasta la extenuación. La diferencia era que, cuando era un novato y sus dedos terminaban palpitando luego de tocar por horas, siempre terminaba con una agradable sensación que no era capaz de describir. Se sentía como, cuando lograba anotar una canasta contra Jason o su equipo de futbol favorito le ganaba al de su padre. Y le encantaba. Esa era la misma razón por la cual había continuado con sus estudios musicales, la razón por la que cada vez que escuchaba algo bueno por la radio corría a tomar su guitarra para sacar los acordes y tocar en la plaza.

Ahora, apenas si lograba disfrutar el tocar su canción favorita. Al final del día, en su habitación, siempre terminaba tumbado sobre la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza y mirando a las tablas de la litera de arriba. Lo odiaba. Que ni siquiera discutir con Jason lo animaba. Sus notas seguían igual que siempre, entre buenas y el mínimo aprobatorio, eso al menos no fluctuaba. Ya incluso usaba palabras como "fluctuar". No tenía idea de que significaba pero sonaba bien para su actual estado de ánimo. Aspiro suavemente y suspiro como quien sabe cuánta ves ya. Con la única diferencia que esta vez un zapato impacto contra su cara:

-¡¿Que mierdas te pasa Castellan?!

-Me tienes harto con tus suspiros-Respondió el rubio sin ni siquiera levantar la voz-Pareces una colegiada con mal de amores; si quieres decir algo dilo. No estás en una telenovela.

Odiaba olvidar lo bien que le conocía Luke. Pero de todas formas no pensaba darle el gusto de darle la razón, aunque el rubio ya sabía que la tenia, simplemente se giro dándole la espalda y se dispuso a dormir. Luke solo se giro un momento para verle y regresar la atención a su informe en el escritorio mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza; habían pasado un par de años pero Percy seguía siendo igual de cabeza dura a cuando era un poco más pequeño e inmaduro. Como persona resultaba bastante obtusa, si le preguntaban, le costaba aceptar las cosas y muchas veces no se daba cuenta de estas, por muy obvias que fueran. Pero no podía meterse. No señor. Ya era hora de que ese cabeza de algas comenzara a crecer.

-Bueno...-Se dijo con el borrador del lápiz en su boca-Siempre puedo hacerlo crecer a patadas. Sep. Sera como en los viejos tiempos.

La noche paso, lentamente y tranquila, y en los sueños de todos tranquilidad no había. Sus recuerdos bailaban y sus temores también. Indiferentes unos de otros, esclavos de la conciencia de día, por las noches libres ellos festejaban en algarabía. Frank soñaba con su madre y su abuela, cenando en casa tranquilos y luego recordaba que debía estar en clases al día siguiente y comenzaba a corretear por todos lados buscando sus maletas. Piper se veía a sí misma avergonzada ante todos sus compañeros, ya que su padre había ido a recogerla en su traje de espartano; el cual era básicamente una espada, capa y unos calzoncillos de cuero.

Las pesadillas de Percy eran un poco menos banales. Soñaba que resultaba victorioso en los juegos; pero el día del concierto en Central Park, se encontraba solo en la tarima con la luz del reflector y todas las miradas sobre él y cuando toco el primer acorde, nada. Volvió a rasgar las cuerdas, podía sentirlas vibrar en sus dedos pero el sonido simplemente no salía. Provo una y otra vez. Quito el cable del amplificador y probo a tocar en acústico. Aun así el sonido no salió. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, él comenzó a sudar frio. Podía sentir todos aquellos ojos sobre él. Juzgándole. ¿Acaso no era capaz de tocar una simple nota? Se despertó a mitad de la noche, sobresaltado, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada.

Leo, por otra parte, soñaba con mansiones, garajes llenos de su colección de autos, antiguos y nuevos, también había piscinas, aunque algunas de estas estaban llenas con leche de chocolate, o tuercas y piezas de repuesto. Y cierto salvavidas rubio siempre le atendía. Igual que el mayordomo rubio, y el chef rubio, y el chofer, también rubio. Tal vez era esa la razón de la sonrisa tan bobalicona con la que dormía:

-Mggmmm-Murmuraba entre ronquidos-Jay´... Mmmg, ayúdame con el bloqueador...

-Eres tan evidente que da vergüenza-Por su lado Nico podía escuchar desde su cama los murmullos de su compañero. El reloj marcaba ya las doce de la noche, su hora de dormir; dejo el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de noche y apago la lámpara. Se acomodo y cubrió hasta la cintura con la sabana; como siempre dormirse no le resultaba difícil. Solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo arrastrar hasta la inconsciencia.

Lo que no soportaba era soñar. Sus sueños estaban siempre plagados de... bueno, de todo. Un montón de visiones sin ninguna clase de secuencia o sentido; veía a su padre sentado a la cabeza de una mesa ejecutiva, a su hermana conduciendo su tanque nuevo, el conservatorio inundado, a Leo cubierto de grasa y reparando autos. Y el mismo, enfundado en un traje negro y una camisa roja, sentado en una amplia sala con el suelo de losas, cortinas de terciopelo, un amueblado simple de madera, todo era monocromático, con unos pequeños destellos de oro en los muebles. Nico se encontraba sentado en una silla negra y tapizada en rojo a mitad de la sala, sus piernas cruzadas y su mano derecha tamborileando sobre el reposabrazos al ritmo del funk que sonaba por un viejo fonógrafo al otro lado de la estancia. Miro a su derecha. Miro a su izquierda. No había nada en ningún extremo. Toda la sala estaba iluminada tenuemente por unos candelabros cuyas velas ardían con una particular luz azulada. Pero allí donde no llegaba la luz, la oscuridad absoluta inundaba y amenazaba con devorar a quien se acercara demasiado a ella.

- _Suena bien para ser tan viejo_ -Comento al aire hacia el viejo tocadiscos. La agua continuo patinando sobre el disco haciendo sonar aquel ritmo pegajoso y tenuemente melancólico. Se quedo allí el resto de lo que pudieron ser minutos, horas o segundos. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse con el ruido del despertador se sentía descansado y fresco. Como era sábado no tenía por qué despertar a Leo, dejarlo dormir hasta tarde de vez en cuando no estaba mal. Cuando salió al pasillo aun tenía el cabello húmedo de su baño matutino. No le sorprendió que el exterior estuviera casi vacío, hasta el aceptaba que se levantaba muy temprano para ser un sábado.

-¡Aff!-O al menos eso pensaba. Estaba caminando por los terrenos cuando escucho un suspiro de frustración-¡Maldición!-Y un juramento además. No le correspondía, ni le interesaba, saber quién se levantaba tan temprano solo para andar echando pestes por el campus. Solo se sentó al pie de un árbol a esperar la hora del desayuno mientras leía, para variar.

Un par de horas después Nico se unió a Leo en el comedor. Aquel día tenían wafles con mantequilla y miel para desayunar, vale agregar que el azabache mantenía la miel de maple fuera del alcance del moreno:

-Ni creas que te dejare agregar azúcar a tu sistema-Había dicho con su pie en la cara de Leo y empujándolo fuera mientras este intentaba alcanzar el tarro-¡Valdez! ¡A-le-ja-te!

-¡Dame la miel!-Era increíble lo bien que vocalizaba Leo con un zapato sobre media cara-Solo un poco-

-Valla que se llevan bien-De la nada alguien le saco la botella de las manos a Nico-Y estoy de acuerdo con no darte azúcar-Reyna se unió a ellos en la mesa con una ración de wafles algo grande para una chica.

-Caso cerrado-Sentencio Nico regresando a Leo a su lugar de una patada-Buenos días-Agrego hacia Reyna.

-Buenos días-Frank también se unió a ellos en la mesa, aunque lucia algo apenado.

-Oh nuestro primer desayuno como banda. Mi cámara, necesito mi cámara.

-¿Como lo soportas?

-Solo imagina que es un cachorro.

-¿Funciona?

-Si eso falla solo golpéalo.

-¡Ey- ¡Auch!

Unas cuantas mesas más allá, Jason miraba de soslayo como su compañero de la clase de teatro parecía estarse divirtiendo con su nueva banda. Él, por otro lado, intentaba mantenerse relajado de todo el bullicio. No podía creer todo el estrés que esos juegos de los acordes estaban provocando sobre todos. En momentos así sentía lastima de Will. Él solo estaba en el conservatorio un tiempo, pero el pobre chico tenía que soportar a Apolo y sus locuras por todo el año; desde que nació.

-Oigan miren quien apareció-Estaba justo en media disertación acerca de como postular a Will para el nobel, cuando Percy llego al comedor. Y lo más extraño, no llevaba nada en sus manos-¿No vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Cómo es que logro que me convenzas de estas cosas?

-Es parte de mi encanto natural-Mientras Nico seguía cuestionándose acerca las capacidades persuasivas del moreno término de acomodarse su chaqueta. Después del desayuno habían acordado, que en lugar de quedarse a practicar un repertorio que ni siquiera habían elegido aun, salir a dar una vuelta en la ciudad. Las salidas del conservatorio no estaban prohibidas, siempre que informaran y se hicieran fuera del horario de clases.

Cuando bajaron al salón de entrada Frank ya les estaba esperando. Llevaba puesta una franela de algodón y unos jeans, complexión hacia que la ropa le quedara justa. Lucia bastante bien, con su cabello estrictamente recortado y su postura recta.

-Amigo te tomas demasiado en serio la puntualidad-Y Leo, como siempre, con sus bromas.

-Hazme caso: golpéalo-Le dijo Nico a su lado-Te sentirás mejor.

Pero Frank decidió dejar la oferta abierta. Unos minutos después Reyna se unió a ellos, llevaba jeans y una blusa blanca, se veía bastante bien. Aunque no tenían muy claro a donde ir, optaron por salir y caminar mientras pensaban en algún destino aceptable para pasar el resto del sábado. Nico se sentía realmente extraño. No eran un grupo de amigos, eran un grupo de compañeros que apenas se conocían; y solo viéndolos de forma objetiva, por encima se veía que no tenían nada en común. Un chico con problemas de verborrea, una joven con la actitud de un teniente, un chico del tamaño de un luchador pero con la actitud de un oso de peluche, y él mismo, la cuota misteriosa que siempre se mantenía lo bastante alejado y cauteloso con todo lo que hacía.

-¿Que les parecen los bolos?-Sugirió Frank mientras esperaban en una parada de autobús. De inmediato los otros tres le miraron fijamente-Ah, bueno, s-si no podemos a otro lugar.

-Me gustan los bolos-Acoto Leo.

-Sí, es buena idea-Secundo Reyna. Con la decisión tomada ya sabían que autobús tomar. Aunque mientras esperaban Nico no podía dejar de preguntarse que clase de motivo existía para que Frank fuera tan tímido e inseguro; aun sin todos esos músculos era obvio que toda su vida había sido de complexión fuerte, o al menos ancha. No parecía el tipo de niño al cual los demás molestaran en el jardín de infancia o en la escuela. Como fuera, tenía que concentrarse y hacer caso del consejo de Leo: " _Pareces un gruñón, pero cuando te dejas conocer eres un buen tipo. Solo no seas tan callado_ " Le había dicho antes de salir de la habitación.

-" _Ser mas hablador ¿eh?_ "-Aquello podría ser una prueba incluso más difícil que las que hacia Minerva.

Mientras tanto, en el conservatorio:

-No me esperes despierto-Luke tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

-Quisieras Castellan-Respondió Percy tumbado desde su cama. Aunque le extraño que la puerta volviera a abrirse segundos después de cerrarse-¿Que mierda quieres ahora Luke?

-Soy yo-Pero se trabaja de Jason quien venía entrando.

-Ah, lo ciento-

-Si claro...-Grace tomo la silla del escritorio y la coloco a un lado de la cama de Percy, sentándose al revés de esta con el respaldo al frente y apoyándose con sus brazos en este-Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué has estado amargado todo el día?

-No estoy amargado-Por supuesto que Percy lo negó de inmediato, con un tono realmente enojado.

-Venga, todos estos días has estado raro-Le recordó Jason-Pero hoy te levantaste de muy mal humor, incluso apenas si comiste. No hay que ser un genio para saber que algo te pasa.

-Mmm-El ojiverde en verdad comenzaba a odiar ser tan transparente-No lo sé.

-Ah claro, eso tiene sentido. Dime, ¿a quién más puedo ir a preguntarle?

-No me fastidies Jason.

-Entonces no te comportes como un tonto.

-¡Es mi guitarra de acuerdo!-Exploto Percy golpeando el colchón con sus manos. Los siguientes segundos pasaron en silencio. Jason giro su cabeza hacia la guitarra de Percy, la cual descansaba en su base pegada a la pared; parecía estar bien. Habría esperado, en el peor de los casos, a que tuviera el mango quebrado. Pero parecía estar en perfecto estado.

-¿No comprendo?-También sabía que aquella guitarra había estado con Percy desde que tenía ocho años, así que dudaba que quisiera una nueva. Entonces...

-No sé, pero, desde hace un tiempo... No puedo tocar bien-Intento explicarse, pero sencillamente no conseguía las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cómo explicar que aun podía hacer los acordes pero no escucharlos?-Es... ¡es frustrante!

Después de eso ambos se quedaron allí un rato hasta que el rubio se levanto y arrastro a su mejor amigo afuera. En ese estado lo mejor que se le ocurría para mejorar el ánimo de su compañero era haciéndole sudar y obligándole a divertirse; y que mejor manera de hacerlo que dándole una paliza en baloncesto.

-¡Grace maldito bastardo!-Claro que al principio Percy no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Venga Percy, si te quedas encerrado todo el día te convertirás en un huraño. Bueno, mas-Pero Jason jamás hacia caso de los berrinches del ojiverde. Ya estaban bajo en la cancha del campus y él hacia girar el balón en su dedo índice.

-Púdrete-

-Está bien, entonces vete y que todos sepan que eres un cobarde-

Vale. Aquella había sido una provocación de lo más infantil y nadie, que se preciara de tener más de diez años, caería ante una provocación tan simple. Pero Percy era simple. No era una persona muy difícil de entender, y la verdad tampoco era el vivo ejemplo de la madurez; era fácil picarle. Especialmente cuando estaba alterado. Entonces solo se daba la vuelta y se encargaba de demostrar todo lo contrario a lo que sea que le hubieran dicho. En este caso, que le tenía miedo a Jason. Así que por el resto del día se la pasaron jugando, discutiendo, y drenando todas las fuerzas que pudieran tener. De forma que para el final de la tarde Percy estaba de su humor habitual y muriendo de hambre.

-Yo prefiero ir a darme una ducha-Había dicho Jason cuando le invito a salir para comer una salchicha.

-Como quieras-Pero él tenía demasiada hambre como para esperar hasta la cena. Era una suerte que estuviera en Nueva York, donde los carritos de hot dogs abundaban en cada calle, apenas si tuvo que caminar fuera del campus para encontrar uno. Y allí se quedo por un buen rato. No supo cuantos se había comido, solo que había dejado su billetera y el pote de mostaza vacios. Para cuando regreso ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, tenía ganas de darse un baño y arrojarse en su cama-" _Oh rayos_ "

Solo que, en las escaleras que llevaban al campus, se topo con Nico Di Angelo. No había vuelto a hablar con el chico desde que habían discutido la última vez. No estaba molesto, pero si era demasiado orgulloso como para olvidarlo. Así que solo comenzaron a subir los escalones, lo bastante lejos el uno del otro como para no tener que saludarse. Curiosamente ambos lo hacían de dos en dos. Pero. En un instante en el que por simple acto de curiosidad Percy giro su mirada hacia el italiano, al siguiente lo tenía sujeto en sus brazos:

-¡Ey!-Era una suerte que tuviera tan buenos reflejos o Di Angelo habría bajado rodando las escaleras. Le levanto y subió el último tramo de escalera. En cuanto llegaron al salón de entrada llamo al portero para que buscara ayuda. Llevo su mano a la frente del chico y estaba inquietantemente frio.

-N.. no me toques...-Los ojos de Nico se entreabrieron levemente y intento apartar la mano de Percy, aunque solo logro dejar la suya colgando de la muñeca del mayor.

-¿Y dejarte rodar hasta la calle?-Pero no por eso Percy le soltó. Volvió a levantarlo en sus brazos y con calma, si tenía energía para hacerse el duro no debía estar tan mal, le llevo hasta la enfermería en el edificio A. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la profesora Chase esperarle allí-Profesora.

-La enfermera vendrá enseguida-Le dijo; aun así hizo que Percy dejara al paciente sobre una de las camillas-Ugh.

-No luce tan mal-Comento Percy, creyendo que la expresión de la maestra era por el estado del chico.

-No, su olor. Joven-Aclaro Minerva.

-Claro-Justo en ese momento recordó que aun no se duchaba y, realmente, debía apestar a sudor. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberse puesto desodorante ese día-Eh, volveré a mi habitación.

-Excelente idea.

Media hora más tarde, ya duchado y con mucho desodorante, Percy estaba tumbado en su litera con las manos tras su cabeza. No pudo soportarlo más. Se levanto y camino fuera de su habitación seguido por la atenta mirada de Luke. Sabía que no era su problema. Había cumplido con su deber moral de ayudar a ayudarle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que el italiano le agradara. Y aun así, ahí estaba, caminando por los pasillos camino a la enfermería para ver como estaba.

-Oh...-Debía de estar muy bien. No había nadie allí. Paseo la mirada por todo el lugar pero no había señal alguna de vida; lo cual sonaba a broma de mal gusto para una enfermería. Estaba de regreso a su habitación cuando escucho algo más:

-... serio. No hay de qué preocuparse-Se trataba de Apolo, quien iba caminando en dirección contraria mientras hablaba por teléfono-Hola Percy-Saludo cuando paso por su lado.

-Que hay...-Por su parte, movido por la curiosidad, Percy se quedo de pie mientras el director seguía caminando dándole la espalda.

-Si señorita Di Angelo. Correcto. Sí, todo el último piso está cerrado. Aja. Comprendo... La enfermera dice que tal vez no haga falta. Si...

Nada de lo que escucho tenía sentido para él. Aunque si le llamo la atención ver a su director tan serio; no al nivel para ser un autentico director de escuela. Pero que hablara sin su usual tono juguetón ya era extraño. ¿Y con quien se suponía que hablaba? ¿"Señorita" Di Angelo? ¿Y que tenía que ver con que el último piso del ala de dormitorios estuviera cerrado? Porque ya había visto la cinta amarilla de "Keep Out" que había obstruyendo las escaleras.

Como fuera, nada de eso era su problema. Solo siguió su camino de regreso a la habitación y ya vería al día siguiente, o el lunes, si Nico estaba bien o no. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta haberle socorrido haya ayudado para limar asperezas entre ellos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras Percy regresaba. En su habitación Leo no paraba de caminar de un extremo al otro como si fuera un león enjaulado en supresión de cocaína:

-Sera idiota, decirme que me quede; se me va a salir el corazón; ¿cómo espera que duerma?; y quien dice que no puedo estarme callado; soy una tumba; soy tan silencioso que deberían inventar un Nobel solo para mí; y también que pasamos el día...-Mientras el moreno continuaba con su monologo y su verborrea no paraba de mordisquear la uña de su pulgar ni de pasarse la otra mano por el cabello una y otra vez.

¿Es que las cosas iban a ser siempre así?

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Vamos chicos y chicas, sé que se mueren por dejar sus reviews.**

 **Una vez más: Perdón por haber demorado, tendremos para el 20 de Enero nuestros nuevos capítulos sin falta.**

 **Thomas: eso si la TESIS nos deja...**

 **Ahora vallamos con las usuales preguntas para mantener la tención al máximo:**

 **¿Que pasara ahora entre Percy y Nico? ¿Leo tendrá realmente un ataque al corazón? ¿Cómo fue la salida de la nueva banda? ¿Con quién estaba hablando Apolo? ¿De qué iba toda aquella conversación? ¿Por qué habría de tener todo un piso clausurado? ¿Percy volverá a olvidar ponerse desodorante?**


	15. Ayudando con la Tarea

**¡FELIZ AÑO MIS AMORES!**

 **Estamos a día 20 y ya todos saben lo que eso significa: ¡Día de actualizaciones!**

 **Thomas: aunque aun no tengo idea de cuánto tarda una actualización en estar pública.**

 **Yo: venga no empecemos con detalles molestos. ¡Es la primera actualización del año!**

 **Ezequiel: además también es el cumpleaños de una adorable lectora que siempre dejaba su review, fielmente, en cada capítulo.**

 **Yo: esta línea no debe ser interpretada como una jugarreta para recibir reviews. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.**

 **Leo: ¡Ey me prometiste un capitulo para mí solo!**

 **Yo: ¿Y cuando dije yo eso?**

 **Leo: ¡deberías decirlo!**

 **Thomas: dame una buena razón para hacerlo...**

 **Leo: todos saben que el verdadero protagonista de esta historia soy yo.**

 **Ezequiel: eso no es cierto...**

 **Leo: pero soy el más carismático.**

 **Yo: Esto tomara algo de tiempo. Chicos, mientras Leo ve a ver que se inventa, ustedes pasen a leer...**

 _Capitulo 14:_

" _Ayudando con la Tarea-¿Podemos ser Amigos?"_

El lunes por la mañana. Todos los estudiantes de tercer año pudieron ver como el siempre ruidoso y molesto Leo Valdez se comportaba un poco más seriamente, incluso lucia un poco gruñón. Durante las clases no paraba de alternar sus ojos del profesor de turno y su compañero. Nico, por su parte, se comportaba como de costumbre. Serio, callado, atendía a las lecciones y procuraba enviar ocasionales miradas a Leo de "-No insistas o voy a golpearte." Las cuales, vale agregar, cada vez tenían menos efecto. Detestaba aquello. Le recordaba a Bianca.

-Leo esto es ridículo-Gruño para el final de la clase de historia por la tarde. El moreno había insistido todo el día en llevar las cosas de ambos-No estoy embarazado.

-¿Si lo estuvieras me dejarías ser el padrino?

-Claro, ¿me devuelves mi mochila?-Inquirió, esperando que acceder a la broma fuera suficiente para convencer a su compañero. Sin embargo no fue así. Gruño igual a un perro y le dijo que se adelantara a la clase de poesía, que él quería ir al baño antes. Leo le escruto con la mirada, y abría ofrecido acompañarlo de no ser por la patada en el trasero con la que Nico le encamino al aula.

En los lavados se juago la cara un par de veces antes de mirarse al espejo. Poco a poco su piel volvía a retomar ese tono pálido natural en él, y no ese color amarillento que tanto le asemejaba a un personaje salido de los Simpson. Se estaba secando la cara cuando alguien más entro al baño.

-Eh...-Sus miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente. Percy no estaba seguro de que decir así que fue directo a los urinales para vaciar su vejiga-Hola.-Saludo en cuanto fue a lavarse las manos.

- _Buon_ -Respondió Nico. El silencio que se instalo sobre ellos les acompaño por todo el pasillo luego de salir del baño. Nico no estaba particularmente incomodo, pero sabía que debía agregar algo- _Grazie..._

-Eh, por nada-Que no sabía ni pio de italiano, pero al menos podía identificar un agradecimiento-¿Estás bien?-Se aventuro a preguntar con un poco de duda embargando su voz.

-Si-Pero Nico no dudo en responder-La enfermera dijo que fue una baja de azúcar por no comer apropiadamente y eso-Aquella era su excusa favorita cuando alguien preguntaba acerca de sus desmayos.

-Me ha pasado-Comento Percy al aire llevando las manos a sus bolsillos-Una vez. Estaba en una competencia, no comí nada por los nervios y cuando salí de la piscina me estrelle contra el pavimento.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?-Inquirió Nico con seriedad.

-No lo sé...-Admitió el otro. Luego agrego con una pequeña risa-Es divertido.

-Un desmayo nunca es divertido-Rebatió Nico con acides sin apartar la mirada del frente. Aunque aun así Percy pudo apreciar la expresión dolorosa y un poco enojada en su mirada. Por alguna razón las palabras de ese chico le hicieron sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho, tal vez había tomado con mucha ligereza el asunto.

Pasaron en silencio el resto del camino. Apenas llegaron al aula de clases ambos fueron sus respectivos asientos sin dirigirse una palabra más. Jason reparo en que su compañero lucia algo pensativo y Leo que él suyo estaba de mal humor pero intentaba disimilarlo. La profesora Erato les puso a la tarea de componer un pequeño escrito; no debía poseer un inicio. Solo debían expresar el clímax emocional y un desenlace.

-... _sobre el frio metal de un AK-47. Cuando el rumor de la combustión se siente. Solo entonces los engranajes de encajan y, sienten_ -Ni falta hace decir que Leo no era el pensador más profundo, o poético. Pero nadie podía discutir la singularidad de todos sus trabajos. Nico en lo personal los encontraba algo divertidos.

-Un trabajo original, como siempre-Dictamino la maestra Erato-Grace, su turno...-El rubio se levanto en su asiento, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer su cuaderno:

- _... siempre atrapado. Sujeto a la voluntad de dios. ¿Donde está aquella libertad que proclaman los hombres? ¿A dónde fue a parar el libre albedrio? Las decisiones son nuestras efímeras amantes. El control de nuestra vida no es más que la ilusión de un ser mas grande. ¿Donde podre, finalmente, beber de aquellas evasivas aguas?_ -

-Poético, dramático, una excelente muestra de versos sin rima-La maestra acentuaba sus palabras con un diferente gesto de las manos cada una-Señorita Chase, si es tan amable.

Uno a uno fueron pasando cada uno de los estudiantes. Algunos eran elogiados, otros criticados o se sentaban con alguna sugerencia de la maestra. Cuando llego el turno de Percy, el italiano no pudo evitar levantar su mirada directamente a la nuca del ojiverde mientras recitaba sus líneas:

-... _la ola se fue. No hay nada más._ -Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que prosiguiera. Hasta que se hizo evidente que aquella era toda la composición que había podido elaborar el muchacho.

-Pobre-Sentencio la maestra-Señor Jackson, aunque soy de la preferencia acerca de los poemas cortos y sustanciales. El suyo es un trabajo plano, falto de inspiración-Mientras hablaba Nico no podía evitar que por su mente pasara:

-" _No es eso. No era tan plano_ "-

 _-_... y quiero una composición de quince líneas para nuestra próxima clase-Fue el castigo impuesto para Percy. En cuanto el alumno se sentó la maestra llamo al último estudiante que faltaba por recitar-Di Angelo.

-...-Nico se puso de pe, paseo la mirada por su cuaderno y hablo- _... y la detestable realidad se empeña en presentarse. Los sueños se espantan al verla. Las pesadillas marchan y el temor crece. Las notas flotan en el aire. El compás es marcado por su pulso. Y la vida fluye._

-¡Dramático!-Fue la primera reacción de la maestra-Puede sentirse el dolor en las palabras, el fugaz atisbo de la esperanza... Un trabajo completo y la vez, tan intrigante...

Aun a pesar de los elogios de la maestra Jason, quien se había girado para verlo, no sentía que Nico quisiera escucharlos. Incluso se fijo en cómo, a un lado, Leo garabateaba en el papel con su cabeza apoyada en una mano y su ceño levemente fruncido. Todo aquello le daba mala espina. La clase prosiguió con la explicación de las nuevas unidades aristotélicas, con las cuales debían comenzar a familiarizarse hasta que la campana anuncio el final de los estudios por el día. Todos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir, algunos quejándose del hambre que tenían y otros de los deberes atrasados que debían terminar.

-Hola Nico-El aludido estaba guardando sus libros cuando Jason y Percy les abordaron; el primero sentándose al contrario en la silla del asiento de adelante-Leo.

-¿Qué tal?

-Percy me dijo que te desmayaste la otra noche-Comento el bajista-¿Como estas?

-...-En lugar de responder directamente el italiano primero dirigió su adusta mirada al ojiverde, quien solo pudo responder con los labios fruncidos en una sonrisa que no podía calificarse si era de disculpa o qué-No fue nada.

-Sí, solo un bajón de azúcar por no comer suficientes nachos-Leo se adelanto a dar su propio diagnostico medico al rubio mientras caminaban fuera del aula. El moreno iba al frente sujetando el brazo de Jason con una mano y hablando con la otra; tras ellos, Nico y Percy caminaban en silencio:

-Oye...-O al menos así fue al principio.

-¿Que quieres?

-Disculpa lo que dije antes-Susurro el ojiverde, ganándose la atención del italiano que le miraba con una ceja alzada pidiendo una explicación-Creo que lo que te dije sobre que desmayarse era divertido, te molesto. No quise decir eso. Es solo que-

-No importa-Atajo Nico al ver que el ojiverde estaba a punto de quedarse sin saber que decir.

-¿Estamos en paz?

-¿Paz?

-Sí, siempre que hablamos acabamos peleando-Admitió Percy.

-No es como si fuéramos amigos-Aclaro Nico con esa seriedad y franqueza que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Podríamos serlo-Sugirió Percy, esta vez con una sonrisa confiada. En cuanto Nico le miro cual si estuviera loco agrego-Oh vamos, si puedes soportar a Leo puedes ser mi amigo.

Cruzaron la entrada del edificio y llegaron a los terrenos abiertos del campus. Percy tenía un buen punto. Y, aunque no era como si siempre pudiera tolerar el comportamiento ruidoso, inmaduro, exagerado y bromista del moreno, no era posible que alguien pudiera llegar a ser más molesto.

-Supongo...

-Eso es un sí o un no-Y aquella fue la primera vez que Percy vio sonreír a Nico Di Angelo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La semana paso sin ningún evento que ameritara especial mención. Leo se mantenía al día con sus deberes gracias a que tenía a su Mussolini como su tutor personal, alias Nico Di Angelo; los chicos se acostumbraron a comer juntos como banda y siempre aprovechaban para discutir un repertorio de ensayo variado, y varias tentativas a montar para su presentación oficial; los sábados se reunían a ensayar en uno de los salones reservados; Annabeth acosaba a sus compañeros con ejercicios para practicar; Jason se relajaba con su bajo en los pasillos; y la mayoría, en general, ya comenzaban a sobrellevar de mejor manera la ansiedad de todo el asunto de los Juegos.

-¡Maldita sea!-La única excepción era Percy. El pobre chico estaba pasando por uno de los peores bloqueos por los que había pasado. Ya era domingo. Había dejado pasar toda la semana trabajando en sus demás asignaturas, pero aun no lograba escribir el dichoso poema para Erato. Y si al día siguiente se le ocurría aparecerse sin eso... Ni siquiera pensar en su castigo. Desde la mañana que había intentado escribir algo, pero sencillamente no lograba expresar nada. Era frustrante. Al parecer su falta de emociones no se limitaba solo a su guitarra. Pero mejor no pensaba en eso o terminaría golpeando la superficie solida más cercana con su cabeza.

Primero había intentado trabajar en la paz de su habitación, pero Luke lo había corrido luego de estar soportando sus quejas por veinte minutos; luego pensó que algo de aire fresco le ayudaría, grave error, todos se le quedaban mirando como si estuviera loco; su último intento era ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros de poesía pasar sacar ideas. Traducción: copiar algunas líneas y cambiar algunos detalles.

-¿Sabía que eso es trampa?-Estaba en mitad de su búsqueda de un poema que no sonara demasiado cursi para un chico cuando alguien más puso unos libros a su lado y se sentó. Nico Di Angelo abrió uno de sus textos y comenzó a leerlo con su puño contra la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces Di Angelo?-Inquirió Percy, procurando no sonar demasiado agresivo.

-Se le llama leer-Conste que lo había intentado. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Nico se adelanto al ver el libro del cual se estaba copiando-Si plagia la maestra se dará cuenta.

-¿Que otra opción tengo?-Rebatió Percy molesto-No se me ocurre nada.

-¿Le molesta pensar en eso?

-¡Sí!-Respondió con énfasis, exasperación y sobre gesticulando su rostro.

-Escriba sobre eso-Nico regreso a su lectura-No todos los poemas deben hablar de amor. Los más reconocidos le cantan al despecho, o al odio.

-¿Y cómo podría comenzar eso?-No podía negar que la idea de Di Angelo era atractiva, tenía mucha rabia reprimida:

-Mmm-Ni no respondió. Solo miro al techo llevándose la mano al mentón-¿Que tal: Soy un tonto sin ideas, quisiera recuperar aquello que perdí...?-Demás está decir que Percy gruño y se largo en ese instante, dejando a Nico con una agradable sensación de satisfacción en el estomago-" _Bueno, con eso quedamos a mano por ayudarme el otro día... Leo tiene razón, es divertido fastidiar a la gente_ "

Mientras el italiano continuaba con su extraña forma de pagar las deudas morales. Su compañero de habitación se dedicaba a pasar el rato tumbado sobre la baranda de uno de los palcos exteriores. A simple vista podia parecer que solo estaba tumbado, con la espalda apiada en la viga y bien podría estar dormido, o no, tras aquellos oscuros lentes de sol que llevaba puestos. Pero para todo aquel que le conocía, léase Nico, resultaba obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Y como su tiránico tutor académico no estaba cerca podía dedicarse al cien por ciento en su pasatiempo favorito: observar a Jason Grace.

-" _Por dios debería ser ilegal ser tan sexi_ "-Pensó mientras observaba al rubio beber agua en el tiempo fuera de su juego de basquetbol-" _Quisiera ser el policía que lo arrestara... Jason Grace esta arrestado. Ahora, compórtense bien y su castigo tal vez no sea tan malo_ "-Estaba en medio de su cuarta fantasía del día, esta vez con policías, cuando alguien más le llamo:

-¡Leo!-Frank tenía ya rato llamándole pero, dado que el moreno no se movía, opto por creer que realmente estaba dormido y lo llamo con más fuerza. El pobre latino termino dando un brinco, cayendo de lado y golpeándose el trasero-Uh, perdon.

-Amigo, un simple "Oye Leo" habría estado bien-Comento el moreno colgándose de la baranda mientras se levantaba-Más vale que sea de vida o muerte...-Miro de reojo y, para su mala suerte Jason ya se había ido-Oh, olvídalo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con una tarea-Respondió el canadiense. Leo reparo un poco mejor en él y noto que llevaba sus libros en la mano.

-Eh, sabes, Nico es mucho mejor tutor que yo-No que quisiera que todos pasaran por la tortura que era ser supervisado por el italiano... A quien quería engañar, ¡todos debían sufrir aquello!

-Es que es para la clase de edición de sonido-Pero Frank no pensaba ceder-Y, honestamente, creo que eres el mejor en eso.

-Si lo soy-Que no pensaba discutir eso-¿Ves esa clase?

-Hago intensivo para adelantar materia-Respondió.

-Waoh, eso es... Muy nerd-El pobre chico estaba a punto de disculparse por molestar cuando sintió como Leo le tomaba por los hombros, aunque debía ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo-Ahora ven joven pupilo, tu maestro Jedi esta aquí para enseñarte los caminos de la fuerza.

-Te pareces a Yoda-

-Gracias y auch-En cierta forma extraña aquello podía tomarse como un cumplido y una broma-¿Lo hiciste adrede? ¡Sabía que no podías ser tan bueno!

En lo que Leo comenzaba a explicar a Frank la forma más sencilla de manejar los programas de edición, Percy sentado en el piso de un pasillo desierto del bloque de aulas. Un domingo todo el lugar estaba desocupado, el sitio perfecto para poder rumiar su falta de ideas; o al menos aquella había sido su intención al principio. En realidad estaba muy concentrado en escribir, borrar, tachar, mordisquear el lápiz mientras pensaba que palabra sonaría mejor, si "Imbécil" o "Cretino". No podía creer que ese enano engreído en verdad le hubiera dado una buena idea.

-Es un idiota-Se dijo con una sonrisa mientras escribía y pensaba en Nico Di Angelo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Muy bien señor Jackson, por favor pase al frente y lea su tarea a la clase-El lunes llego y con él todos los deberes que debían entregar para teoría musical, coro e historia; pero la clase por la que Percy estuvo esperando todo el die era la de Poesía Lirica con la maestra Erato Dasher.

-Suerte-Le susurro Jason. Aunque por alguna razón su mejor amigo lucia particularmente confiado:

-Quien la necesita...-Percy se levanto y con paso veloz se ubico frente al escritorio de la maestra, la cual observaba desde el fondo de la clase-Titulé esto como: "Tonto sin ideas"

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto?**

 **¿Creen que es una buena forma de iniciar el año? ¿Soy yo o Leo es un vil acosador? ¿O pervertido le queda mejor? Aunque quien puede culparlo. Tal vez solo por su falta de creatividad, la fantasía del policía todos la han tenido. ¿Y cuándo tendremos más apariciones de Frank y Reyna? ¿Soy el único que quiere saber cómo va el poema de Percy? ¿Podremos ver una primera cita para el próximo capitulo? ¿O solo veremos más peleas? ¿O por el contrario? ¿Veremos a un nuevo personaje? ¿O a un invitado especial? ¿Recordaran todos que mi meta es llegar a los 1000 Reviews y dejaran el suyo?**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	16. Tonto sin Ideas-¿Es en serio Jackson?

**¡Hola mi gente!**

 **Ok, normalmente soy un poco más eufórico con respecto a esto pero sé que todos deben estar enojados por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad yo también estoy un poco enojado conmigo mismo; la verdadera razón la pondré en las notas finales, de momento regresemos a nuestro pequeño fic.**

 _Capitulo 15:_

" _Tonto sin Ideas-¿Es en serio Jackson?"_

Esto no lo inventó ningún genio dramático

Ni si quiera es algo hecho por gusto sino

Solo son las palabras de un bobo clásico

Que no sabe arreglar solo su habitación, o rimar

Ese mismo que se frustra cuando se acaban las tortitas del desayuno

Cuando se atrasa con las tareas o no le va bien con sus estudios.

Soy ese tonto que ya no puede tocar como antes,

Los acordes y las notas le suenan todos iguales

Las cosas comienzan a molestarle, fastidiarle

Pero lo que más me confunde,

Es la forma en que quiero estrangular, golpear y abrazar

A quien me ayudo a escribir estas bobas palabras.

Así que gracias, y vete al infierno, estúpido ángel.

En cuanto Percy acabo de leer su composición poética todos se quedaron viendo fijamente y atentamente a la maestra Erato. Su expresión era curiosa, con los labios fruncidos hacia arriba y a la derecha, se sujetaba el rostro con el índice y el pulgar y su mirada parecía evaluar el valor de un supuesto jarrón antiguo que intentaban venderle en una venta de garaje:

-Interesante-Fue su sentencia-Técnicamente no es un trabajo muy pulcro, la prosa es débil y las rimas insulsas. Pero el fondo, el contraste de las palabras. ¿A poco no les deje con ganas de saber más?

Aquella última pregunta iba dirigida a todos los demás estudiantes. La mayoría no le veía mayor relevancia, Annabeth no paraba de enumerar los errores en el trabajo, Jason concordaba con su maestra y Nico; dios la cara de Nico era un poema. Por muy redundante que pudiera sonar. ¿En serio Jackson había sido tan literal con su consejo? Casi sentía ganas de romper a carcajadas ahí mismo. Pero no. La clase y el decoro son primero. Aunque estos se fueron al garete cuando Percy, luego de recibir un 7+ de calificación fue a sentarse, pero no sin antes girarse un momento a él con una sonrisa y un guiño del ojo.

-¿Que tienes?

-¡Fiebre!-Gruño en respuesta a la interrogante de Leo. Que ni aunque le reprobaran todas sus materias admitiría jamás que ese sonrojo en toda su cara era producto y causa del idiota de Percy Jackson. Aunque, tal vez, decirle a Leo que tenía fiebre no había sido de sus mejores ideas. Apenas terminaron la clase el moreno lo obligo a ir directo con la enfermera. Por otro lado, mientras Leo probaba un estetoscopio y Nico buscaba un poco de morfina para sedar a su irritante compañero por la espalda, afuera en los pasillos Percy, Jason y Annabeth charlaban acerca de la última gran hazaña del ojiverde.

-Annabeth no pienso rehacer ese poema-Bueno, en realidad era más una discusión entre la pareja la cual el rubio escuchaba divertido. Por un lado la chica quería que su novio arreglara y corrigiera todo su trabajo, y por el otro Percy estaba demasiado satisfecho con su composición dramatúrgica, significara lo que significara, como para ir y destrozarla con teorías aburridas y "reglas" de poesía.

-A todas estas...-Intervino Grace intentando desviar la conversación-¿Quien te ayudo a encontrar la "inspiración"?

-Nico-Respondió sencilla y directamente el ojiverde, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de ambos rubios que iban con él. Aunque fue su novia quien dijo:

-Habías dicho que te odiaba-Le recordó.

-Acordamos empezar otra vez, ser amigos.

-Claro-Annabeth sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza. Percy era muchas cosas, y principalmente era alguien sumamente amigable y sociable. Era difícil que alguien se resistiera a su carisma-¿Y por qué "Estúpido Ángel"?

-Me dio un consejo en la biblioteca, pero también me fastidio un poco-Narro-Y como su apellido suena a "Ángel" me pareció divertido.

-Angelo significa Ángel, en italiano-Acoto Jason con obviedad.

-Si como sea, sin su ayuda habría sacado un gran y redondo CERO-Agrego, gesticulando de sobremanera la ultima palabras. Continuaron caminando, Annabeth y Jason comenzaron a discutir acerca de su próximo ensayo. La rubia insistía en que debían decidir el repertorio de inmediato. Pero mientras ellos contendían sobre los juegos Percy solo pensaba en una cosa: Nico Di Angelo. Dejando de lado todos sus roces anteriores, desde un principio el chico despertaba mucha curiosidad en él. Además le había ayudado con su tarea, tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma ¿o no?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La semana se paso y Leo cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Frank, así como Nico con Reyna. Era interesante ver como se relacionaban entre sí; en cierta ocasión Leo descubrió a Frank y a Nico ensartados en un juego de cartas de Mitomagia "- _¿En serio? Ni siquiera yo soy tan nerd_ -" había dicho antes de que Nico le arrojara un zapato a la cara; por alguna razón Reyna siempre los hacía salir los sábados para hacer algo de ejercicio, ya fuera jugando al futbol, baloncesto o lo que fuera, "- _Rápido, rápido, ¿saben lo que significa esa palabra?_ -", Nico sabía que Leo se estaría quejando de no ser porque en el equipo contrario estaba Jason; Nico descubrió que Frank, al igual que él, disfrutaba mucho del habito de la lectura en sus ratos libres "- _Creo que fue El Principito, mamá me lo regalo_ -" respondió luego de que Nico le preguntara cual había sido su primer libro.

Pero lo verdaderamente digno de mención ocurrió el jueves, luego de que todos tuvieran que soportar la charla motivacional en la que se convirtió la clase semanal que, se suponía, les daba su amado director Apolo. Por suerte Will llego luego de que sonara la campana, con formas para que firmara su padre. Luego que su director efectuara una de sus afamadas fugas los estudiantes fueron saliendo, algunos estirándose, otros bostezando y algunos frotándose un ojo por el sueño. Nico, por su parte, había aprovechado aquellas tres horas para bocetar algunas notas en los pentagramas de su libreta. Iba un poco ensimismado sobre un par de armaduras de clave cuando alguien le abordo a mitad del pasillo:

-¡Ey Nico!-Percy dio un par de zancadas para darle alcance y tomarlo por el hombro-Oye, quería hablarte...

-¿Que quieres Jackson?

-Que frio, y yo que pensaba agradecerte por ayudarme el otro día-No necesitaba decírselo, lo sabía. Por alguna razón lo había estado evitando todos esos días solo para evitar eso.

-Está bien, sacaste una buena calificación. Demasiado buena en mi opinión-Agrego.

-Te veo arriba-Por su lado Leo opto por ser maduro e irse directo a la habitación. Aunque la verdad era que le urgía ir al baño y desde el incidente con Chris en la cafetería que no se atrevía a ir a otro lugar cerrado él solo.

Decidió aprovechar la hora libre que tenían antes de la cena para descargar la actualización de su juego favorito en la tablet de Nico; cosa que el italiano odiaba, pero ya se había cansado de cambiar la contraseña. El moreno siempre la descifraba, de alguna manera. Estaba tumbado en la cama de abajo luchando por pasar el nuevo nivel cuando la puerta se abrió y cerro de golpe, dejando a un muy agitado Nico pegando su espalda contra la madera y aferrándose al marco con sus dedos:

-¿Apocalipsis zombi?-Inquirió.

-Cierra la boca-Gruño en respuesta.

-Oh no, es algo mejor-Odiaba cuando su compañero lo leía-¿Qué pasa?-Fueron solo unas cuantas palabras, incluso hubo un pequeño tartamudeo, pero la reacción de Leo fue exagerada-¡¿Te invitaron a salir?!-Pero el golpe en la cabeza fue perfectamente justificado-Auch...

-No-es-una-cita-Nico recalco cada palabra, deseando poder convertirlas en agujas y clavarlas en la cabeza del moreno.

-Repite, exactamente, qué te dijeron:

-"Quería agradecerte por tu ayuda, ¿quieres ir al cine?" ¡Ok si lo admito suena a cita!-Exploto casi de inmediato ante la inquisitiva ceja levantada de Leo-Pero eso no significa que lo sea-Razono con facilidad.

-No. Pero tu reacción de colegiala sí que denota el hecho de que es tu primera cita.

-...-Nico le miro boquiabierto-¿Desde cuándo razonas?

-A veces lo hago, ya sabes para no perder la práctica. Pero nos desviamos del tema en cuestión, ¿qué te vas a poner?

Vale, que resultaría muy difícil deshacerse de un cadáver a esa hora del día pero que conste, la idea de matar a su compañero de habitación no quedaba del todo descartada. Durante toda la cena Nico tuvo que soportar las miradas socarronas del moreno. Y lo mismo el viernes, todo el día. Estaban tomando su desayuno el sábado cuando Frank ya no pudo controlar más su curiosidad. Ni que hablar del mini infarto que sufrió Nico cuando el canadiense pregunto si ocurria algo malo:

-Oh, no van a cree- ¡Ug!

-Sutil-Fue todo lo que dijo Reyna luego de que Nico le sacara el aire de los pulmones con un codazo-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es importante-Murmuro el azabache.

-Tus orejas dicen otra cosa-Acoto Frank, en alusión al vivo color rojo de los oídos de Nico.

-¿Es que todos leen mentes menos yo?-En serio comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Venga, desembucha Nico-Intento convencerle Leo con su típica sonrisa burlona-No debes guardarle secretos a tus compañeros.

-No me vengas a manipular ahora Valdez.

-Solo dilo, no es tan difícil...

-Mi abuela siempre dice que decir las cosas ayuda a sobre llevarlas.

-No lo alientes.

-Oh vamos Reyna, admite que también tienes curiosidad.

-Un poco...

-¡Genial! Lo ves, ahora somos tres contra uno ¡viva la democracia!

-Me manejo por un régimen dictatorial. Y esta es una proclama oficial: No.

-O les dices tú, o les digo yo.

-Abres la boca y te hare tragar-

-¡Ey Nico!-Pero su amenaza quedo en el olvido. Incompleta. Cortada. Justo cuando una mano golpeo su hombro y le hizo palidecer-¿Estás listo?-En serio, que Percy Jackson era un inoportuno.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Resulto que Percy era casi tan hablador como lo era Leo. Al menos con eso Nico no se sentía tan incomodo, al menos hasta que Percy lo obligaba a involucrarse en la conversación. Lo cual era una notable variación de su usual táctica de hacer silencio y solo dejar que el otro hablara todo lo que quisiera:

-Entonces, ¿qué tal es Italia?-Percy era realmente curioso, le había preguntado de su edad, sus amigos, su familia; Nico había tenido que echar mano de sus mejores evasivas para no tener que hablar demasiado.

-No lo sé, no conozco mucho-El problema era que estas comenzaban a acabársele.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No salgo mucho, solo conozco Florencia que es donde vivo-No hacia ningún daño aquella información.

-Entonces, ¿vives cerca de la torre inclinada?-El brillo de curiosidad en aquellos ojos verdes era tal que Nico no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido y sonreír un poco:

-Eso es en Pizza, es otra ciudad-Aclaro-Florencia es más pequeña, y calurosa.

-Genial, toda una ciudad llamada Pizza. Ahora me siento tonto por traerte a comer pizza-Agrego con sarcasmo y mirando a su alrededor.

-Está bien, jamás he comido una-Nico también paseo su mirada por el lugar. Las mesas, el color crema de las paredes, el partido de futbol en la televisión, las personas charlando en las mesas, las ventanas que dejaban ver a la calle, todo ese ambiente le resultaba bastante agradable. Lo único que le desconcertó cuando regreso su atención al frente y se topo con la expresión de Percy. Tenía los ojos abiertos, sus cejas estaban a punto de subírsele al cuero cabelludo y su boca abierta-¿Qué?

-¿Jamás has comido un pizza?

-Lo haces sonar como un crimen-Rebatió Nico, solo que todo en la expresión de Percy decía "¡Sí!"-No exageres Jackson.

-¿Cómo es que un italiano jamás ha comido pizza? ¿Qué no es una leí en tu país? ¿Tampoco has probado la pasta?

-Waoh-Respondió el italiano con sarcasmo-Tres comentarios xenófilos en una frase. ¿También eres racista?

-¡¿Qué?!-Los siguientes quince minutos, mientras esperaban a que llegara su pizza, Nico pudo divertirse a expensas de Percy acusándolo de xenófilo, luego de explicarle lo que era la xenofobia, y de clasista. No podía definir si la razón de que el ojiverde se tomara en serio sus comentarios era por inocente o bobo; y personalmente apostaba por la segunda opción.

-¿Seguro que no quieres una soda?-Su pizza había llegado y luego de que Percy le explicara la correcta forma de comerla, ya no había ni un solo cubierto a la vista, cuando Percy ya no pudo contenerse. ¿Quién comía pizza y elegía beber una simple botella de agua mineral?

-Estoy bien con esto-Pero Nico no era el tipo de chico que cambiaba de opinión-¿Seguro que quieres beber eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi soda de manzana azul?

-Que es azul-Rebatió el italiano-¿Tienes idea de los químicos que tienen esas sodas con tanto colorante?

-Suenas igual que Annabeth-El resto de la tarde ambos acordaron silenciosamente no volver a discutir sobre comida. Además de comer pizza, la cual Nico admitió era sumamente deliciosa además de toda la grasa que tenia; Percy también llevo a Nico a los videojuegos del centro comercial, donde el italiano le dio una paliza en el sky ball; Nico logro convencer a Percy de entrar a una librería donde parecía haber una edición especial; y para el final de la tarde el sol ya se iba poniendo cuando Nico pregunto si ya iban a regresar:

-Nop-Percy respondió infantilmente-Iremos al cine, invite a los chicos para que se nos unieran-Gracias a los dioses por aquella última frase, sino estaba seguro de que terminaría rompiendo la marca de Bolt-¿También es la primera vez que vas al cine?-Pregunto con broma el ojiverde.

-Sí…-Pero Nico respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-Oh vamos, deja de poner esa cara. Mi padre nos llevaba era al teatro, ¿alguna vez has ido al teatro?

-No, eso es para ancianos-

-Cállate Jackson.

Cuando llegaron al cine se encontraron a Jason y a Leo. El rubio excuso a Annabeth, quien al parecer tenía una racha de buenas ideas para una composición, y Pipar estaba sumida en un importante ensayo de su grupo. Y Nico ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar a Leo si había terminado su tarea; Leo podría haber estado a mitad de un juicio penal, de una crujía a corazón abierto o de lo que fuera, en cuanto escuchara a Jasón Grace decir "Quieres…" este automáticamente diría que sí.

-Eres tan evidente que da vergüenza-Murmuro el italiano mientras hacían fila para comprar dulces y ante la sonrisa bobalicona de su compañero.

-No todos podemos conseguir una cita con el tío bueno del salón.

-Creí que te gustaba Jasón, ¿desde cuándo Jackson es el "tío bueno" del salón?

-Eso no significa que menosprecie los atributos de los demás-Se excuso Leo-Y es que mira ese trasero… Mjmm nena-Y, en vez de que Leo hablara como mujer de color de Brooklyn, Nico prefirió abofetearse a sí mismo por no poder evitar mirar en dirección a la espalda baja de Percy Jackson.

 _Continuara…_

 **Ey chicos, la razón por la cual tarde tanto en actualizar no fue la tesis (claro, eso colaboro mucho) pero la verdadera causa es que sencillamente no estoy recibiendo los Reviews que esperaba. Y no lo digo solo como la típica broma del autor que quiere comentarios, lo digo porque, chicos en serio. Me estoy esforzando mucho con mi meta de alcanzar los 1000 reviews. Si no los recibo no tiene sentido que siga escribiendo.**

 **En fin, espero que me ayuden a seguir y nos veremos en el siguiente cap…**


	17. Una Película Tensa

**¡ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO! ¡Y MAS INSPIRADO QUE NUNCA!**

 **Thomas: idiota, sabía que ese altavoz era mala idea...**

 **Solo por si acaso chicos y chicas, NO, mi monitor aun esta en reparación. Esto pude escribirlo gracias a un amigo que me prestó uno extra que tenia. Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien que sea a él hehehe En serio, de verdad necesitaba uno ya que estoy muy atrasado con mi tesis y ahora que debo cumplir pasantías apenas si tengo tiempo libre T_T**

 **Pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir que todo esto lo escribí en un día hahaha las ideas me choreaban por la nariz, aunque creo que tal vez era por mis alergias hehehe**

 **Ahora, espero que les guste este pequeño Capi ¡y poder leer sus reviews al final!**

 _Capitulo 16:_

" _Una Película Tensa-¿Lagrimas Inesperadas?"_

Y ahí estaban. Sentados en las butacas de la sala. Jason, con sus palomitas y su soda grandes; Leo con sus nachos, su burrito, su mega soda y su estúpida sonrisa de niño en navidad; Nico, solo con sus dulces de fruta; y finalmente Percy, con una mega soda, un saco de palomitas de maíz, y una ración de nachos tan grande que debía ponerlos en la butaca de al lado.

-¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?-Inquirió Perry, en vos baja, ofreciéndole de sus nachos.

-Estoy bien, gracias-Aun cuando normalmente Nico pasaría por alto la oferta de Percy como una simple muestra de amabilidad o tal vez culpa, por estar devorando su propio peso en calorías. Esta vez no. Esta vez sintió unas enormes ganas de echarle encima a Leo toda esa soda, lo cual no era una mala idea del todo no quería imaginar lo que toda esa cafeína y azúcar le harían a ese duende ya de por si hiperactivo.

Pero regresando al tema, desde que Leo había mencionado cierto atributo físico del ojiverde en la fila de las golosinas el pobre italiano no había podido dejar de pensar en lo redondo que era, lo bien que se le ajustaban sus pantalones e incluso… Bueno, ya se entiende el punto. ¡Y le tenia de los nervios! No había aceptado salir con Jackson para verle el trasero, solo lo había hecho por mera cortesía dado que Percy quería agradecerle la ayuda. Solo eso. Solo quería ser reciproco con la amabilidad que, admitía, había rechazado al principio. Como fuera, seguramente solo estaba dramatizando sin necesidad, no hacía falta gustar de alguien para aceptar sus atractivos. Con ese pensamiento en mente regreso la atención a la pantalla gigante. Justo en el momento de una escena de terror:

-¡Ahg!-En serio, o Leo en realidad no era tan evidente como él pensaba, o Jason era un torpe. Pero antes de siquiera juzgar la forma en que Leo se aferraba y pegaba del brazo del rubio, Nico dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia su mano, temporalmente oculta bajo la mano de Percy.

¡¿Por qué demonios no simplemente la quitaba?!

Luego de volver a ser libre paso el resto de la película manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas justo entre sus rodillas y muy lejos de los apoya brazos. Aunque por alguna razón sentía su mano derecha un poco caliente. Para cuando la tortura finalmente acabo, léase la película, los cuatro aceptaron que era algo tarde como para caminar por la calle así que tomaron un taxi. Nico casi se abalanza al asiento delantero.

-Oye…-Al menos fue Jason quien le hablo-¿No tienes una cámara?

-¿Para- Oh…-Vale que Leo fingiera estar dormido para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Jason no era algo que le sorprendiera, que incluso por un momento el moreno abrió los ojos y movió las cejas emocionado antes de volver a su "sueño". Pero jamás imagino que ver a Percy, dormido sobre el hombro de Leo, pudiera resultar algo-Lastima, deje mi celular…

A quien quería engañar, en verdad quería tomar esa foto.

-¿Y cómo la pasaste con Percy?-Habían regresado ya su habitación, Leo estaba cepillándose los dientes frente al lavado mientras Nico se preparaba para dormir.

-Fue, entretenido-Respondió con sencillez el italiano cambiándose la camisa.

-Amigo tienes que aprender a ser más expresivo-Rebatió Leo desde la puerta del baño con su cepillo de dientes aun en la boca.

-Le di una paliza en el sky ball-Agrego el italiano sentándose en el borde del colchón-Destroce su pequeño ego americano-Concluyo con una pequeña risa maliciosa.

-Eso fue, muy expresivo-Coincidió Leo-Y algo macabro, pero sin duda es una emoción.

-Al menos no soy tan aterrador como tú actuando todo fácil con Jason-Se mofo el azabache-Por favor dime que no le cortaste un mechón de pelo y te lo guardaste…

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?-Murmuro para sí el moreno.

Mientras ellos competían a ver quién era más macabro en sus tácticas de conquista, ya luego Nico estrangularía a Leo para hacerle entender que él no había usado ninguna táctica de seducción con Percy, él ojiverde se encontraba tumbado en su cama con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza; que el chico estuviera quieto y callado, sin tener que golpearlo o amordazarlo un poco, sin duda era extraño. Especialmente para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Luke:

-¿Te paso algo bueno hoy?-Inquirió el rubio desde su litera.

-Fui al centro comercial, comí pizza y fui a ver una película...-Respondió con ánimos-Aunque me dieron una paliza en el sky ball-Agrego con una graciosa expresión.

-Me hubieras invitado, yo me quede aquí durmiendo todo el día.

-¿No has dormido bien?

-See…-Respondió el rubio, saliendo del campo visual de Percy y tomando su misma posición-He estado componiendo toda la semana, necesitaba un descanso.

-Ni lo menciones-Esta vez no había rastro de buen humor. Lo último en lo que Percy quería pensar era en su bloqueo musical. En como su guitarra comenzaba a sonar igual en todos los trastes, su falta de ideas… No. No quería pensar en nada de eso. En su lugar, prefería pensar en otra cosa… En… ¿En Nico?

Sí, claro ¿por qué no? Solo lo había invitado para agradecerle por la ayuda con la tarea. Pero se lo había pasado realmente bien; él chico sin duda era interesante. Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que definía a alguien con ese adjetivo. Nico era callado, bastante. Si le preguntabas algo solo se limitaba a responder lo concerniente, no agregaba nada más y cuidaba mucho de siempre hablar de "usted" con todos. Nunca menciono nada sobre su pasado, o su familia. Aun cuando Percy se explayo bastante hablando de sus padres. Lo único que sabia del italiano era eso, que era italiano. Además también estaban esas regulares inasistencias a clases que los profesores tendían a pasar por alto. Era extraño. Curioso. Muy desconcertante.

Si, definitivamente Nico Di Angelo era una persona interesante.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por desgracia su subconsciente se encargo de tirarse todo su buen humor. Y vale agregar que lo hizo con una saña increíble. Aquella noche Percy Jackson no pudo tener un sueño tranquilo. Luke fue testigo de todas las veces que su compañero de habitación se despertó agitado y sudando. Fue cerca de la media noche cuando no pudo soportarlo más. Se asomo por el borde de su cama y no se sorprendió de ver que Percy le devolvía la mirada desde su lugar, sentado en el colchón con su espalda apoyada en la pared. No hizo falta decir nada. Percy se levanto y subió a la litera de arriba. En ese momento no quería pensar en la promesa que se había hecho hacia cuatro años. No quería pensar en la mañana siguiente. Todo lo que quería era sentir ese confort que siempre le habían brindado los brazos del rubio.

Finalmente pudo dormir tranquilo. Allí, con los brazos de Luke abrazándole por la espalda.

Al mismo tiempo, varios pisos más arriba. Nico se encontraba recostado. Descansando tranquilamente en el placer de Morfeo. Pero a diferencia de todas las noches, cuando su sueño no era más que una negrura constante hasta el amanecer, estaba soñando. Aunque en realidad se trababa de un sueño recurrente el cual venia a él cada cierto tiempo al azar. Se encontraba de pie a mitad de un largo corredor. Las paredes y el techo de yeso eran de un impoluto color blanco, además la mitad inferior de las paredes eran de madera negra finamente barnizada, y seguramente el piso luciría el mismo tipo de material de no ser por la gruesa alfombra escarlata que se extendía a todo lo largo y ancho del piso. Un sencillo candelabro de araña y latón colgaba del techo a intervalos de distancia fijos. Lo único que rompía con aquella simetría y elegancia eran las puertas distribuidas a ambos lados del corredor. Ninguna era igual a otra, y los espacios entre si parecían variar tan caprichosamente como sus diseños. Podía haber dos puertas a solo dos centímetros y otras que se separaban entre sí por metros. No había ventanas. Nada que indicara o pudiera dar indicio alguno acerca de que podría haber del otro lado.

-...-Nico ni siquiera se inmuto. Llevaba puesto su usual traje negro, su camisa verde y esos mocasines que llegaban a ser un verdadero incordio si los llevaba puestos por demasiado tiempo. Por simple inercia reviso los botones de las muñecas de su chaqueta. Se acomodo un poco el cuello y se giro un momento solo para ver que seguía allí. Y así era. Regreso la vista al frente y comenzó a caminar. Paso junto a una puerta amarilla sencillo con un número ocho al frente. Más adelante una de madera que parecía estar reforzada, con las bisagras de hierro oxidadas y sin cerradura. Casi al frente una puerta blanca cuyo material se asemejaba mas al cartón que a la madera.

Conocía ese sueño. Sabía que debía escoger una pronto o...No sería agradable seguir allí. Siguió andando hasta que finalmente se decidió por una puerta sencilla. El diseño lucia algo de los setenta, con la perilla al centro en lugar de a un lado. Sabía que no necesitaba llave. Solo tomo el frio metal del pomo, lo giro con un pequeño clic y abrió lentamente. Adentro era como una sala familiar. Había un pequeño fuego en la chimenea, las butacas y un sofá, una mesa de centro con pan y golosinas; lo único que parecía anormal eran las paredes. Había marcos. Marcos grandes, pequeños, de todos los tamaños distribuidos y acomodados perfectamente en cada muro. Como un mosaico cuidadosamente armado. Los ojos cafés del italiano se pasearon de un lado al otro confirmando que en cada fotografía, cada cuadro, en todos y cada uno salía únicamente una sola persona. Ya había visto suficiente.

Salió sin apresurarse, sin mirar atrás en cuanto cruzo el marco de entrada. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado y clic anuncio el seguro, despertó.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Las cosas definitivamente iban de mal en peor para Percy. Apenas si podía mantenerse a flote en su rendimiento académico; sus ensayos con la banda eran un fracaso absoluto, no paraba de equivocarse y ya había roto todo un juego de cuerdas; su mal humor era evidente, lo cual le llevaba a constantes peleas con Annabeth; Jason intentaba comprenderlo y ayudarle, pero la verdad era que incluso discutían mas cuando lo intentaba.

-¡Arrrgh!-Y hay estaba. Otra cuerda nueva rota. Y esta vez termino con un corte en el pulgar. Qué suerte que no había nadie cerca para escuchar el juramento que escapo de su boca en ese momento.

-Esa boca-O al menos eso pensaba-No has cambiado nada. Siempre que te frustras te escondes del resto del mundo para no pelear con nadie-Y seguramente habrían terminado peleando ellos también, de no ser por las hamburguesas que llevaba Luke en la mano.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Solo interrumpido por el sonido de las latas de refresco al ponerse en el piso o al arrugar el papel de la bolsa. Percy devoro su hamburguesa casi con aburrimiento, a diferencia de Luke que aun iba por la mitad. Pero, aprovechando que ya no había en la boca del ojiverde, era un buen momento para hablar.

-Entonces, todo esto es más que un simple bloqueo ¿no?

-...-Percy no respondió de inmediato. Primero se acabo de un trago el resto de su refresco.

-¿Y bien?

-No es nada-Intento excusarse. Pero Luke sabía presionarle con la mirada-Afff, estoy quedándome sordo ¿de acuerdo?

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

-¿Es en serio?-Estando molesto Percy podía incluso ser mas obtuso que de costumbre.

-¡Es la única explicación!

-Escuchas bastante bien-

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no logro diferenciar un acorde de otro?!-Exploto finalmente el ojiverde.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios esperas que yo lo sepa?!

En medio del furor de sus gritos ambos terminaron de pie. Percy tenía que mirar un poco hacia arriba ya que Luke era más alto. Ambos se miraban enojados. Incluso con un dejo de reproche en sus miradas. El sol les daba lleno. La nuez de Adán del rubio delato que tragaba saliva. Sus brazos estaban tensos. Los puños del ojiverde temblaban. El reflejo de ambos se proyectaba en las irises cafés de un par de ojos cafés que les observaban desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio de junto. Por supuesto que Nico no era ningún fisgón. Solo había estado buscando un lugar para leer donde hubiera suficiente luz y algo de brisa fresca. Solo observo unos minutos antes de seguir su camino sin siquiera inmutarse. Aunque claro, no era consciente de que sujetaba su libro con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Una hora después:

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Aunque, por alguna razón, en la mesa donde se encontraba Nico no comprendía porque Leo le observaba con tanto interés. Era tal que incluso Frank y Reyna se sentían un poco curiosos al respecto. Al mismo tiempo el italiano repasaba mentalmente que podría estar tramando el moreno. No era para que le prestara su tablet, ya la tenía hackeada; tampoco estaba atrasado con sus deberes, así que no iba a pedirle que le dejara copiar.

-¿Que estas planeando Valdez?-Inquirió con saña.

-¿Que estas planeado tú?-Le devolvió Leo-Luces extraño desde la tarde. Aunque no sé que es.

-Es verdad-Concordó Reyna antes de dar un trago a su jugo-Pareces pensativo.

-Realmente no estaba pensando en nada-Confeso el azabache un poco sorprendido-¿De verdad lo parecía?

-Un poco. Era diferente de tu usual silencio "Hablar es un desperdicio de energía" y mas como un "No me molesten, tengo que planear un asesinato"-Explico Leo con su usual cuota de exageración.

Aunque, por un instante, el italiano no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de su compañero hacia unas cuantas mesas mas allá. Donde Jason comía junto a sus amigos, a excepción de Jackson. Esta vez fue consciente de como su ceño se fruncía ante este hecho aparentemente insignificante y sin importancia.

-Creo que si estoy algo molesto...-Murmuro para sí mismo.

Al terminar la cena todos estaban camino a sus dormitorios. Cansados y somnolientos la mayoría solo quería dormir largo y tendido hasta la mañana siguiente. Uno de ellos era Jason, aunque una parte de él estaba sorprendida de que Percy se saltara la cena. Y casi como si lo invocara con la mente, cuando paso junto a una puerta aparentemente inofensiva, esta se abrió de golpe una mano le sujeto del brazo y lo jalo adentro. No era la primera vez que Percy intentaba jugarle una broma, pero si era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía aquella expresión en su rostro. Su entrecejo levantado igual al de un niño que suplica, sus ojos lucían más grandes que de costumbre, su boca tenuemente fruncida y una mirada de absoluta pena.

-Dime que no lo hiciste-Conocía esa mirada. Y conocía a la única persona en el mundo capaz de provocarla en su compañero. La respuesta estaba implícita en sus ojos. Mientras dejaba que Percy lo abrazara y llorara en su pecho no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mal que debía estarse sintiendo en ese momento.

Conocía a la perfección la historia que había entre Luke y Percy, conocía a Luke y sabía que no era un mal tipo. Solo tenía sus defectos, como todos. Pero en momentos así realmente lo odiaba. Con esa facilidad que tenia para quebrar a su amigo. Siempre era él quien debía recoger los pedazos, pegarlos y, especialmente, hacerlo lo bastante rápido como para que Annabeth no notara que algo pasaba. Aun así estaba sorprendido. Recordaba el día que Percy había decidido cortar todo aquello. ¿Que podría tenerlo tan tenso como para empujarlo a esa trampa para osos?

-Shhh, ya, tranquilo-Dibujaba círculos en su espalda mientras daba palabras de aliento-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche.

-Gracias... hermano...

-" _Valla_ "-Realmente eso era algo que Leo no esperaba presenciar. Se había ocultado en ese armario solo para... Bueno, tal vez Nico si tenía algo de razón al llamarlo un acosador. Pero solo un poquito. Jamás espero presenciar una escena así.

¿Que era tan grave como para hacer que Percy Jackson llorara como un niño?

-" _Mmmm_ "-No pudo evitar pensar, por un instante, en la remota posibilidad de que... No, eso era ridículo. ¿O tal vez? Cualquier cosa era posible, especialmente con su suerte-" _¿Nico sabrá?_ "

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Les gusto? De verdad espero que sí, de todas formas les pido perdón por cualquier error que vean. Es algo que escribí con emoción y algo de prisas ehehe con gusto leeré lo que piensan chicos. Recuerden que mi meta es llegar a los mil reviews y cualquiera es bienvenido. Por cierto SI, incluso si no tienen una cuenta aqui en FF sus reviews también me llegan.**

 **Así que, si tienen algún deseo para el próximo capitulo con gusto seré su padrino mágico hahaha es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes luego de tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo por una actualización n_n**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	18. Mentiras y Cobardia

***Las luces en el escenario se encienden. Los reflectores dibujan círculos en el telón rojo y los espectadores se preguntan qué coño le pico al autor ahora***

 **Christ: ¡Ezequiel!**

 **Ezequiel: Es tu culpa por andar con tantos miramientos... Pudiendo decir simplemente:**

 **Christ y Ezequiel: ¡VOLVI NENA!**

 **Thomas: *Toma un bate de cerval y los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!**

 **Christ: *Con un chichón en la cabeza* Ushh estas todo delicado desde que termine la tesis-**

 **Thomas: Fui yo quien la- ¡YOFUI EL UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MALDITA TESIS! ¡Ustedes solo estaba estorbando y molestando! ¡Como siempre!**

 **Christ: Eh que yo no pude escribir nada tampoco en todo este tiempo.**

 **Ezequiel: Y a mí me duele el trasero de estar sentado todo el tiempo. ¡Quiero jugar algo!**

 **Christ: ¿Que les parece si hacemos el resumen de una vez?**

 **Thomas: Yo hare la disculpa... Cof cof... Bueno, en realidad esta de sobre decir que estuve todo ocupado con el asunto de mi tesis, y eso que aun me falta exponer las pasantías y no tengo idea de cuando pueda exponer la tesis además... Aff, que mierda...**

 **Ezequiel: Valla, eso fue en serio motivador... Supongo que a mí me toca el resumen, Cof Cof... ¿...? Eh, ¿en dónde nos quedamos la ultima vez?**

 **Christ: *Golpea a Ezequiel con el bate de cerval* Afff denme un respiro. Como sea chicos, en verdad gracias a todos por su paciencia durante todo este tiempo hehe, en serio se que para ustedes la incertidumbre debió ser terrible pero créanme que durante todo este tiempo no escribí palabra de fanfic. El lado positivo es que todo esto lo escribí en apenas un día, en serio, esta vez la inspiración me pateo con fuerza el culo así que, como una compensación extra además por toda la espera, este capítulo es especialmente largo. ¡Ah y les tengo una sorpresa para todos al final así que por favor disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, un resumen serio de este capítulo (y algunas advertencias):** **En realidad, no quiero decir mucho, pero les aseguro que muchos dejaran de odiar a Luke... Y en su lugar comenzaran a odiarme a mí... Estoy seguro... ¡No me maten!**

 _Capitulo 17:_

" _Mentiras y Cobardía-¿El nacimiento de una Promesa?"_

Por supuesto que Leo fue directo a su habitación luego de que Jason y Percy salieran. Le dio directo y pequeño resumen y pregunto directamente al italiano si sabía algo al respecto.

-¡Auh! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-Y claro que no estaba ni cerca de entender el poco tacto que tenía al hacerlo.

-Por meterte en asuntos que no te incumben.

-¡Entonces si sabes algo!-Otro golpe en la cabeza al hijo de Hades-¡No me pegues!

Uno más, y otro, y otro más. Tal vez fuera capaz de hacerle entender a golpes lo que no lograba con simples palabras; y de paso a ver si era capaz de quitarle de una vez por toda esa manía de acosador que tenia. En serio, que no era sano.

Pero mientras Nico intentaba un tratamiento experimental con su compañero, varios pisos más abajo, ocultos en una habitación vacía Jason se encontraba apoyado contra el escritorio observando atentamente con los brazos cruzados a su mejor amigo que estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres con brazos apoyados en la madera y con las manos entrelazadas, tenía su cabeza agachada, cabizbajo y con sus manos temblando soltó algo que jamás le había dicho a nadie, y que jamás espero hacer:

-Yo... En realidad, fue mi culpa. Todo... Fui yo-Su voz sonaba incluso más miserable de lo que se veía, incluso el brillo de una pequeña lagrima escapo de su rostro. Y Jason abrió los ojos, sus manos se apretaron contra sus brazos y no pudo evitar que el enojo y la confusión se mesclaran dentro de él.

 _Flash Back, cuatro años atrás:_

Era cerca de la media noche en la ciudad y las calles se encontraban silenciosas, solo los postes y farolas iluminaban las calles, el viento cálido había sido desplazado por uno más frio y una media luna menguante se alzaba en lo alto del cielo. Sin embargo la ciudad no se encontraba del todo en calma. Especialmente el centro, donde los puestos de veinticuatro horas abundaban, igual que las farmacias y los bares, pero especialmente las discotecas donde los jóvenes se reunían para bailar, beber y, porque no, tener una aventura de una noche.

-¡Ehhh oh ehh!-El escándalo de la música electrónica a todo volumen inundaba el lugar al igual que loes efectos de luces, el barman se encontraba atiborrado de trabajo y los chicos de la barra bebían o charlaban, otros incluso ni siquiera perdían el tiempo. En bares de ese tipo era fácil encontrar parejas de todo tipo, hombres o mujeres, incluso no era extraño escuchar sonidos sospechosos en el cubículo de al lado en los baños.

Aunque algunos otros preferían estar en la pista de baile moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Y había un sujeto especialmente bueno en ello. Sin camisa, con su torso bien definido y pintado con tinta fluorescente, aros de luz en sus muñecas y silbatos en sus labios, el tipo era un espectáculo tanto por sus pasos como por su cuerpo. Más de un par de ojos miraban con lascivia aquel cuerpo fuerte pero joven, para nadie era un secreto que ese chiquillo estaba allí con una identificación falsa. Pero a nadie le importaba, incluso el barman se hacía de la vista gorda por un pequeño convenio sexual que se pagaba por debajo de la barra.

Sin embargo, cuando un par de mujeres estaban por ir a por él, alguien más se les adelanto. Un hombre adulto, fornido y con una severa expresión en el rostro. Su paso firme, y el palpable enojo que emitía, eran suficientes para abrirle paso directo al joven bailarin.

-¡Ah papá déjame!-Se quejaba mientras era tironeado de su oreja fuera de la discoteca.

-Me tienes harto, saliendo de fiesta, sin permiso y mañana tienes escuela-Enumeraba su padre mientras salían del lugar-¡¿Y qué demonios tienes pintado?!

-¿Otras vez joven? Su padre no me paga horas extras.

-No me fastidies Quirón, solo quería divertirme un poco-Respondió un joven Percy de catorce años desde el asiento de atrás, con sus brazos cruzados y sin importarle que la pintura en su cuerpo pudiera manchar los asientos de piel.

-Pues más vale que lo hayas disfrutado porque estarás castigado por un mes-Espeto su padre desde el asiento a su lado-Y esta vez me pienso asegurar...

Al día siguiente, tras regresar de la escuela, Percy se encontró con que su padre había mandado a colocar rejas y barrotes en su ventana, además de cambiar la puerta de su habitación por una reforzada que, de paso, solo se podía abrir desde afuera. Básicamente su cuarto se había convertido en una celda. Así que durante las siguientes dos semanas padre e hijo pasaron el tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro, dejando a la pobre Sally al margen de todo puesto que detestaba tener que tomar partido en las peleas de esos dos. Sin importar que la razón la tuviera el uno o el otro.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pero Poseidón no era el único enojado con Percy, había alguien más a quien el ojiverde constantemente hacia enojar con su actitud despreocupada y hasta libertina. Luke Castellan, un estudiante de último curso en su escuela, era un alumno estrella con buenas calificaciones, carismático, capitán del equipo de baloncesto así como la estrella del club de música. De hecho, en este último fue donde conoció a Percy. Y nadie comprendía como podía andar con alguien como él; así como Luke tenía su buena reputación, Percy era todo lo contario. Aunque tenía buenas calificaciones en sus clases, no participaba de ninguna actividad extracurricular. Desde que había sido transferido de su otra escuela demostraba una actitud apática para con cualquier tema que resultara "aburrido y poco emocionante" como solía decir cada vez que le pedían participar de algo.

El único club al que pertenecía era al de música, y aunque nunca faltaba a ningún ensayo ninguno de sus compañeros le quería, ni siquiera le toleraban de hecho:

-Ahhhg, ¿otra vez? ¿Cuándo piensan aprender a hacer un simple acorde?-Sus quejas eran constantes. No que se la pasara alardeando de lo bueno que era, pero siempre perdía la paciencia cada vez que alguien se equivocaba o le detenía. Era arrogante y altanero, y por si fuera poco tenía una actitud demasiado banal con respecto a juzgar a sus compañeros.

Y con el asunto de su virtual encierro domestico su humor había estado de perros. Humor que, tenía planeado, mejorar con su novio, pero este no estaba de muy buen humor con el exactamente:

-Por favor Luke, ¿tu también?-Suplico el estudiante menor. Estaban escondidos detrás del gimnasio, el punto estrella de quien quería escapar de la vigilancia de los maestros.

-Sabes que no me gusta que vayas a las discotecas de noche.

-No te gusta que vaya a ninguna hora-Acoto el ojiverde.

En verdad, no había nadie que concibiera un "como" o un "por qué" alguien como Luke estaba con alguien como Percy Jackson. Eran diferentes como el día y la noche. Y la verdad era que incluso Percy bromeaba a veces con el tema:

-¿Por que salgo con un santurrón como tú Castellan?-Inquirió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras mantenía un espacio mínimo entre sus labios.

-Tal vez, en el fondo, quieres cambiar...-Sugirió Luke dándole un casto beso.

-O tal vez tu quieres ser un chico malo-

Sí, eso eran ellos. Un cliché romántico. El chico bueno que salía con el chico malo. Y cuando les veían, nadie podio resistirse a preguntarse sarcásticamente:

¿Que podría salir mal?

La respuesta era de lo más sencilla: Todo.

Pero ambos eran jóvenes. Fácilmente se dejaban llevar por un corazón inexperto o por las hormonas embutiendo su cerebro, y no hacía falta aclarar cual se dejaba llevar por qué cosa. Percy, especialmente. Tenía catorce años, era fuerte, rápido, talentoso, apuesto y estaba seguro de tener el mundo en sus manos. Especialmente con su confianza excesiva. No se cohibía de coquetear con cuanto buen par de piernas le pasara por el frente, ya fueran las de la preciosa pelirroja de primer curso, o el cuerazo capitán del equipo de futbol de último año. La monogamia no se encontraba particularmente arraigada en su naturaleza, aun así no era como si llevara múltiples relaciones al tiempo. No, estaba feliz con Luke como su novio oficial. Pero, ¿por qué no probar otras cosas?

Constantemente le gustaba variar sus comidas, por qué no extender esa costumbre a un grado más alto.

-No es sano...-Y Luke, dulce e inocente Luke como solía llamarle su mejor amiga, era incapaz de aceptar que su novio tenía un problema-Y hablo de ti, Jackson no me importa.

-En el fondo no es tan malo-Solía excusarle el rubio.

-Y también hay tesoros en el fondo del mar pero no por eso me ves con una escafandra puesta-Rebatió Silena casi enojada.

-Lucirías bien con una.

-No intentes darme por mi lado-Amenazo la chica apuntándole con el lápiz-Si fuera tú rompería con esa relación lo antes posible. O mejor dicho, la habría roto hacia mucho.

Pero a pesar de los consejos de su mejor amiga, aunque en realidad sonaban más a advertencias, Castellan no los aceptaba. Sencillamente estaba muy enamorado de ese impertinente cabeza dura de hermosos ojos verdes. Ni siquiera él comprendía el porqué, no era la primera vez que se enamoraba ni mucho menos su primera pareja. Sencillamente había algo casi magnético en Percy Jackson.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Treinta días fueron suficientes para enfriar los aires en la casa Jackson. Poseidón dio por concluido el castigo de su hijo, no sin agregar una pesada advertencia acerca de no volver a poner a prueba su paciencia. Recupero su vieja puerta normal de habitación pero los barrotes en las ventanas no parecían prontos a ser retirados. Aun así, teniendo de regreso su libertad Percy solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza:

-Mmm mm mmmm-Tarareaba alegremente mientras se movía ligeramente al ritmo de la música. Había tomado una buena ducha, se había vestido con su ropa más cómoda y ahora intentaba darle algo de estilo a su cabello en el espejo. Su padre le había quitado su identificación falsa, pero aun tenía una de repuesto y ganas de sobra de disfrutar una buena fiesta. Sus padres habían salido de la ciudad por motivos de negocios, confiando en que su hijo no intentaría ninguna locura. Como improvisar una fiesta en la casa, pero no era tan estúpido.

Que seguramente lo pondrían a limpiar todo antes de encerrarlo en el sótano por un año. No señor. Se puso loción, conto el dinero en su billetera pero antes de salir dudo con respecto a su teléfono. Había un mensaje de Luke invitándole a ver una película en su casa. El plan sonaba realmente aburrido, él quería salir a divertirse y una parte quería llamar a su novio para invitarlo, pero sabía que el rubio no solo declinaría sino que también intentaría hacerle desistir. Nah, ya le escribiría en la mañana alguna excusa de porque no le respondió, con decirle que se había quedado dormido bastaría. Llamo un taxi y puso su teléfono a vibrar.

Apenas llegar la fila para entrar ya llegaba a la esquina, pero no era nada que un pequeño soborno al guarda no pudiera arreglar. Adentro la música reventaba y apenas era posible moverse entre todo el gentío. Percy sonrió satisfecho mientras bailaba de camino a la barra donde el barman le miro con una ceja alzada:

-Ey, pensé no volver a verte-Saludo mientras limpiaba un vaso. Desde su lugar, sentado a la barra Percy enseño una sonrisa picara. El barman correspondió al gesto al tiempo que le serbia una cerveza-Conoces el precio.

-Te daré una buena propina-Respondió el ojiverde con una media sonrisa y un guiño.

Percy se acabo su cerveza de un trago, dedico un último guiño al barman y se levanto, directo a la pista de baile. Adoraba ese ambiente, sentirse rodeado de personas eufóricas y hasta ebrias, sentir el calor, ser apenas capas de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, no le molestaba empujar o ser empujado. Siempre que pudiera tener ese sentimiento, ese éxtasis inundando todo su cuerpo y mente. Durante ese tiempo no existían padres, no existía escuela, ni casa, ni Percy Jackson ni nadie. Sin embargo hacía calor, era fácil deshidratarse y era entonces cuando volvía a ser él, un adolescente hormonal que quería licor.

-Ey, cúbreme quieres...-Por su parte el barman le pedía a su otro compañero que se hiciera cargo mientras tomaba su descanso. Normalmente lo tomaban en la parte trasera del bar donde había una mesa, una televisión y un microondas para calentar la comida. Pero en lugar de ir allí el hombre se dirigió a la bodega. Quedaba hasta el fondo del local, era donde se guardaban las cajas de cerveza, vodka, ron y demás licores, era un espacio cerrado, lleno de cajas y con un extraño aroma mescla de cartón viejo y encierro. Obviamente solo el personal autorizado tenía permiso de acceder a ese espacio-¿Tienes mucho esperando?

-¿Importa?-Y por esa misma razón era que los empleados lo usaban para sus "pagos" especiales.

El hombre no dudo un segundo en corresponder al beso de ese chiquillo de instituto. Era un contacto rudo, húmedo, con poca técnica y mucha lengua ¡y dios tan placentero! Era increíble lo mucho que le encendían los chicos menores. Especialmente uno tan descarado como lo era ese ojiverde. Rápidamente poso sus grandes manos en aquel redondo trasero apretándolo con fuerza y arrancando un jadeo de placer sobre aquel beso.

-Más...-Suplico Percy mientras era levantado por aquellos fuertes brazos y rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura del barman al tiempo que le sujetaba por el cuello. Ni siquiera le importo la fuerza con la que golpeo contra uno de los estantes con licor, en dado caso aquello le gusto aun más e incremento el placer.

Sabía que aquella puerta nunca se cerraba con llave, en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y descubrirlos. El era menor de edad, con una identificación falsa. Era peligroso. Y eso lo excitaba aun más. Sintió como las expertas manos de ese hombre se colaban por su camisa y le apretaban la cintura al tiempo que juntaban aun más sus cuerpos. Podía sentir el duro miembro del hombre en sus pantalones presionar contra su trasero, moliéndolo cada vez con más fuerza:

-¿Te gusta eso perra...?-Aquello era lo que más lo perdía. Sentir el cálido aliento de un hombre contra su oreja mientras le hablaban sucio. Si tal vez era algo típico pero en verdad lo encendía.

-S-si-Era difícil conectar dos palabras con el cerebro bañado en testosterona y alcohol. Solo era capaz de responder con besos húmedos y jadeos cuando dejaban de atender su boca para comenzar a jugar con sus pezones. Su respiración se entrecortaba y su vos suplicaba por mas.

Unos minutos después, cuando los besos y las caricias no fueron suficientes, el barman a Percy y este, como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo se arrodillo y dejo que su rostro rozara la tela del pantalón sobre la cual sobresalía la forma del miembro viril del hombre. Esta vez el barman no hizo nada, solo apoyo su espalda contra la pared y llevo sus manos a la nuca mientras miraba hacia abajo con una sonrisa socarrona como ese chiquillo desbrochaba su cinturón y con una lentitud casi tortuosa le desabrochaba el pantalón, y comenzaba a bajarle la bragueta con la misma calma.

-Maldito enano-Jadeo sin poder esperar-Date pris- ¡AGGH!-

-¿Quien es la perra ahora?-Percy le tenía bien sujeto, sobre la tela del calzoncillo negro y le miraba con una sonrisa lívida. No lo soltó ni tampoco aflojo su agarre sobre aquella parte de la anatomía. Su parte favorita del cuerpo humano. Se tomo su tiempo para rozar sus mejillas contra la suave tela negra... para aspirar lentamente aquel aroma tan masculino, aquella mescla a sudor, licor y loción. Así era como debía oler un hombre.

Dio una pequeña mirada al dueño de aquel aroma. Lucia acalorado, adolorido y tan excitado como el quería. Lentamente, mientras pasaba su lengua húmeda por sobre la tela llevo su otra mano a sus propios pantalones. Fueron segundos los que le tomaron llegar al borde de la liga del bóxer del barman y, con sus misma boca, tomarla y bajarlos lentamente.

-...-Aspiro hondamente por su nariz el aroma y el calor de aquel gran trozo de carne. Dio una larga y lenta lamida desde la base hasta la punta, mientras escuchaba un jadeo del barman y acariciaba su propio miembro fuera de sus pantalones.

-¡Ahhhggg!-Era imposible contener un gemido cuando Percy hacia eso. Meterse todo su miembro a la boca de una sola vez. El barman llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza de Percy, enredo sus dedos entre los mechones rizados y oscuros de ese mocoso y poco a poco fue marcando el ritmo. Llegando al punto de incluso ser él quien embistiera la boca del ojiverde quien gemía y se masturbaba con furia pero cuidando de no acabar con la diversión demasiado rápido.

Que aun faltaba la mejor parte...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Percy!-

-¡No pares! Aguanta...-Amaba esa posición. Esa en la que Percy colocaba las piernas de Luke en sus hombros y lo embestía con furia enterrándose con fuerza en sus entrañas al tiempo que podía ver la expresión de placer en el rostro de su novio. Sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas, más fuertes más profundas.

Percy jadeaba. Sintiéndose cada vez más salvaje, más deseoso de más. Sujetando fuertemente los hombros de su novio mientras se lo follaba con toda la pasión que le provocaba.

Luke gemía. Sentía como el miembro de Percy entraba y salía de él, como rozaba su prestada cada vez que le embestía. Podía sentir el placer inundar su cerebro, era como ver las estrellas a intermitentemente. Amaba todas esas sensaciones que Percy provocaba en él. Siempre queriendo aprender, enseñarle y probar cada cosa nueva. En una ocasión lo había hatada de manos y pies; en otra le había dado una mamada mientras conducía; habían follado en el mirador de la ciudad; se habían disfrazado de policías, de bombero y hasta de superhéroes. Percy tenía un gusto especial por el sexo rudo. Le gustaba escuchar gemir a Luke. Le gustaba nalguear a su rubio. Le encendía poder arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor en la cama, en la ducha, incluso en el sofá de la sala. Como ahora, cuando en lugar de ir a clases el ojiverde lo había convencido de quedarse y follar.

-Venga...-Cuando se acercaba el momento Percy salió de su novio, lo arrodillo frente a él y se masturbo mientras frotaba la punta de su pene contra la mejilla y la lengua del rubio-Di que la quieres...

-Dámela toda amor-Las corridas de Percy eran gloriosas. Amaba ver la cara de Luke manchada con toda su semilla, y aun cuando el rubio no lo encontraba del todo erótico amaba cuando Percy lo besaba probando su propio semen de los labios de su rubio-Nunca cambias...

-Es tu culpa por ser tan lindo-Bromeo Percy mientras limpiaba el rostro de Luke con su lengua y volvía a besarlo.

-Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar al segundo periodo-Acoto Luke.

-No-Pero lo último en lo que Percy quería pensar era en el estudio-Lo que quiero es tomar una larga ducha, contigo...-Que el sexo en la ducha era de sus fetiches favoritos.

Oh si, la vida era buena. Placentera. Como todo buen adolescente, jamás media las consecuencias de sus actos y se encontraba cómodamente sumergido en su confianza. Esa misma que le susurraba al oído que los problemas jamás lo alcanzarían. Pero la vida es caprichosa. La vida era una perra mañosa que se encargaba de ponerle la zancadilla cuando estabas a solo un escalón de llegar a la cima.

Todo fue cuesta abajo a partir de allí.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Dios, en serio, si aquello era un sueño deseaba poder despertar.

-Ha corrido con suerte señor Jackson, aunque su infección está muy desarrolladla con el tratamiento adecuada estará bien en un par de meses. Sin embargo, deberá quedarse con nosotros otro tiempo...

¿Suerte? ¿En serio podía llamar aquello "suerte"?

-¡¿Es que quiere verme la cara de idiota?!

Mientras los enfermeros luchaban para sujetarlo y el doctor daba la orden de darle un calmante el luchaba por alcanzarlo y golpearlo en la cara. ¡¿Suerte?! ¡¿Que sabía ese imbécil acerca de tener suerte?! ¿Cómo se atrevía, ha mirarlo... por... encima del hombro?

Poco a poco sintió como el sedante comenzaba a hacer efecto. Sentía las extremidades pesadas, como si de repente su sangre comenzara a ser reemplazada por cemento. Sus pensamientos eran erráticos y mientras uno de los encargados de seguridad lo cargaba en una silla de ruedas de regreso su habitación lo último en lo que pudo pensar fue...

Los primeros días que estuvo internado en el centro de recuperación no fueron los mejores. Debían sedarlo casi a diario y alimentarlo por medio de una intravenosa. Tenía derecho a las visitas, claro. Pero no por eso las recibía. Cosa que ameritaba los castigos de aislamiento. No quería ver a nadie. Estaba enojado, frustrado, y molesto. Pero por sobre todo, aterrado. Tenía miedo de recibir la visita de sus padres y volver a ver aquella expresión en los ojos de su padre. Una mescla de decepción y asco al ver a su hijo ser sodomizado por dos hombres en una vieja y sucia bodega. El dolor en los ojos llorosos de su madre. El sentimiento de traición y dolor en los azules ojos de Luke. Cada noche se despertaba, atado, sudado y aterrado. Las pesadillas eran siempre las mismas: se veía a sí mismo en todas aquellas situaciones obscenas en las que había estado. Se veía a sí mismo con el barman en la bodega; se veía a sí mismo gimiendo en la parte trasera de la patrulla con el policía que le había pedido la identificación; en los vestuarios del equipo de natación follando con la estrella del equipo de natación; en el salón de música, cuando todos se habían ido, dándole una probada de Percy Jackson a esa chica de cuarto que siempre le miraba con desdén durante las reuniones del club de música... Se veía a si mismo gimiendo. Jadeando. Pidiendo por más.

Y le daba asco. ¿En verdad había hecho todo eso? ¿En verdad decía esas... esas cosas? Y lo peor era que allí estaban sus padres, estaba Luke, estaban sus maestros, sus amigos. Todos venían aquel deplorable comportamiento bizarro y no importaba cuantas veces intentara detenerse a sí mismo, o explicar los demás simplemente le ignoraban y seguían observando.

La primera noche se levanto de golpe y vomito junto a su cama. Cada vez que pensaba en sus sueños, o recordaba esas experiencias, las nauseas invadían todo su ser y aquella era la razón por la que no quería comer. La gonorrea no tenía nada que ver. De hecho pensaba que la merecía. Merecía la comezón, el ardor y el dolor. Por eso luchaba cada vez que intentaban obligarle a tomar su medicina.

Los días pasaban y, aun cuando se negaba a comer o tomar su medicación por las buenas, todos los días iba diligentemente a la oficina de la siquiatra a cargo de él. Las sesiones eran largas, difíciles; le costaba hablar de sus experiencias y necesitaba tener una cubeta cerca, aunque fuera para vomitar la bilis de su estomago vacio. Terapia de choque, era el nombre técnico. Percy sabía que no podría superar sus miedos y su trauma a no ser que los enfrentara. La terapia iba un paso mas allá, lo obligaba, lo forzaba encararlos.

Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco comenzó a ser capaz de encarar las visitas de sus padres. La primera vez fue la peor. Estaba nervioso, ATERRADO, pero cuando entro a la sala de visitas y vio a ambos esperarle allí con lo que parecía una tarta de manzana no pudo evitar derrumbarse y caer de rodillas mientras lloraba como un bebe. Sally lo abrazo. También Poseidón. E hizo lo que su terapeuta le recomendó: lloro, gimió y grito, vacio sus pulmones hasta que la garganta le ardió pero siempre forzándose a tener el mentón arriba y la frente alta.

Tres meses después:

-Luke no tienes que venir a verme cada semana.

-Quiero hacerlo, mira te traje una revista. Supongo que querrás saber la tabla de Beisbol esta temporada.

-Luke-

-Y algunas tiras cómicas, aunque solo tenían a Marmaduke.

-¿Luke por qué lo haces?-La suplica traslucía los ojos verdes y el rubio le miro enternecido-Te lastime, yo-

-Oye, no me contagiaste nada-

-¡Pero te engañe! Demasiadas veces... Deberías odiarme, o al menos decirles a todos en la escuela que tengo gonorrea.

-Tenias-Rebatió el rubio-¿Qué? Crees que no soy capaz de sacarle un pequeño dato a la enfermera de recepción.

-Ese no es el punto-

-El punto es que te amo Percy...

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Luke nunca me contagio nada, yo mismo me lo busque-Percy seguía hablando cabizbajo y con sus manos entrelazadas. Por su parte Jason estaba impávido, incrédulo. Pero cuando comenzó a digerir aquello sintió unas enormes ganas de abofetear su mejor amigo-El, me apoyó. Apenas pude terminar el tratamiento. Pero cuando regrese a la escuela apenas si podía ver a nadie a la cara... Él estuvo ahí para mí, les dijo a todos una mentira y se echo la culpa de todo. Y-yo... Yo debí detenerlo. Pero tenía miedo. Fui un maldito cobarde. ¡Intente compensarlo!-Agrego apresurado con una sonrisa vacía-Intente ser un buen novio, intente ser fiel... Pero cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, me veía a mismo reprochándome y recordaba su mirada de dolor cuando, junto a mi padre, el me... me vio... Por eso, termine con él. Le pedí que buscara a alguien mejor y me jure a mi mismo jamás volver a lastimarlo.

-...-Jason no dijo nada. Camino con paso firme, tomo con ambas manos al ojiverde del cuello y lo levanto sin importarle el ruido del pupitre al caer-¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?!

-Tenía miedo-Respondió Percy mirándole a los ojos, sin oponerse y comenzando a llorar. Jason le soltó y Percy cayó al suelo, de rodillas, sin ni siquiera erguirse-N-no quería que me vieras con asco, como yo mismo cada mañana al espejo. Sé que estás molesto, por mi culpa odiaste a alguien que solo-

-Cierra la boca imbécil-Percy abrió sus ojos como platos cuando Jason se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza-Eres mi hermano. Jamás te repudiaría ni aunque eso me costara la vida...-Mientras hablaba pudo sentir como su hombro se humedecía con las lágrimas de Percy y podía sentir los jadeos del llanto entre sus brazos-Y jamás te mentiría-Tomo a Percy de los hombros, se separo de él y lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos-¿Oíste? Así que más nunca vuelvas a hacerlo. Me apoyaste mucho antes y yo hare lo mismo. ¿Entendido imbécil?

-J-Jason...-Su llanto solo se intensifico mientras Jason le miraba enternecido y volvía abrazarle. Claro que estaba molesto, pero mientras dibujaba círculos en la espalda de Percy pensaba que bajo esa piel ya había suficientes heridas. Aunque definitivamente tendría que ir y pedirle una gran disculpa a Luke. Después de todo él lo había atacado brutalmente al enterarse que había "supuestamente" contagiado a su mejor amigo de gonorrea-Gracias...

Pero aun cuando encontraran una solución, aquel era solo un pasado no tan lejano de uno de ellos. Y Percy no era el único con profundas heridas bajo la piel. ¿Como afrontarían el futuro si no las cerraban a tiempo?... Siquiera, ¿esas heridas tendrían cura? Leo dormía apaciblemente con un ojo morado; en los Ángeles Thalia observaba con los brazos cruzados la luna a través de la pared de cristal de su oficina; una chica leía mientras el avión sobrevolaba el océano; Frank estaba sentado en su cama mortificado y con la mirada perdida; y Nico, el subía descalzo los escalones de la escalera, pasaba la cinta amarilla de seguridad y llegaba a su destino. Una puerta cerrada con la luz filtrándose por debajo de ella. Detestaba tener que hacerlo a mitad de la noche, pero era mejor que preocupar a los demás...

-Bonn-

Su saludo quedo en el olvido. Antes de abrir la puerta, la oscuridad le rodeo y le obligo a caer de frente golpeándose contra la madera primero y luego el frio suelo.

 _Continuara..._

 **Ezequiel: ¡Thomas! Estúpido engreído se agarro la primera nota final. En fin es mi- Un momento *Lee el capitulo* ¡PERRO! ¿MALDITO PULGOSO QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?**

 **En fin chicos es mi turno chicos, y en lugar de hacer un montón de preguntas complicadas acerca de los próximos capítulos me dedicare a agradecerles a todos los que dejan sus reviews... Y mientras ustedes leen yo buscare a ese maldito perro...**

 **DeboraDiana**

 **Jonoti**

 **KIRIHIME**

 **Rebe Marauder**

 **PeliCuarzo**

 **Olympxs**

 **Gato Panda Maravilla**

 **Debora Diana**

 **KonekoMarlem**

 **Alison93**

 **OjoSombra2313**

 **Roxel**

 **Little Half-Blood**

 **ReynaFantasma**

 **Silena Diovf**

 **Carolinarieson**

 **Alegra77**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo hehehe otra vez me tome dos meses pero que creen? ¡Finalmente termine mi tesis! Aprobé y dentro ¡de poco recibiré mi título!**

 **!Y lo mejor es que ya encontré trabajo! Finalmente podre pagarme mi propia pizza sin necesidad de manipular a mis amigos para que me inviten muajajajajajaja**

 **Ok en realidad no quiero distraerlos mucho así que pasen a leer el capi y espero que les guste.**

 _Capitulo 19:_

" _Dos Ausencias-¿Y una Asistencia Extra?"_

-Valdez... ¿Señor Valdez?-Era ya media mañana del lunes y Quirón se encontraba pasando lista antes de comenzar la práctica del coro-¿Alguien ha visto a Leo esta mañana?-Inquirió mirando por encima de la lista al resto de sus estudiantes-La profesora Minerva dijo que tampoco fue a su clase.

-No profe´, tampoco he visto a Nico por ninguna parte-Agrego Jason levantando la mano.

-Aff ya hablare con el señor Valdez después, ¿qué tal si comenzamos en el compas veintidós?

-Pero profesor-

-Comencemos-Percy se vio obligado a callar cuando el maestro levanto la batuta. Pero mientras entonaban las notas no podía dejar de pensar en cómo, otra vez, los profesores pasaban por alto las casi constantes ausencias de Di Angelo. Sabía que no era correcto inmiscuirse en la vida de sus compañeros de clase, pero una parte de él le decía que había algo muy serio tras todo aquello. No importaba que tuviera tan poco tiempo de conocer al azabache también era su amigo a fin de cuentas. Aunque, luego de equivocarse por tercera vez, comenzó a concentrarse más en la partitura.

Por otra parte Jason tampoco lograba concentrarse del todo en sus materias. La noche anterior apenas si había logrado conciliar el sueño; se paso todo el rato con las manos tras la cabeza observando el techo. Al principio, cuando escucho la verdad, fingió comprender todo puesto que su prioridad era confortar a su mejor amigo. Pero la verdad necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para asimilar toda la información, era difícil imaginar a Percy en una posición tan frágil y más aun internado en un centro de rehabilitación. Definitivamente de haberlo escuchado de alguien mas no lo habría creído. Además estaba Luke.

-Nos vemos al rato ¿sí?-Necesitaba disculparse lo antes posible por lo patán que había sido con él. Por eso apenas escucho sonar la campana del almuerzo se apresuro a recoger sus cosas y salió al pasillo dejando a Percy con una media sonrisa mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza:

-" _Cielos, tan correcto como siempre_ "-Pensó mientras adivinaba las intenciones del rubio.

Como Luke estaba en último año sus lecciones especiales eran en los pisos superiores por lo que Jason solo tenía que esperar en las escaleras a que el rubio bajara. Y efectivamente, solo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos antes de escucharle junto a dos de sus compañeros.

-Ey, ¿tienes un minuto?-Le atajo parándose a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Eh?-Luke le miro unos segundos sin pasar por alto el gesto estoico. Conocía perfectamente la opinión que tenia Jason Grace para con él y verle tan de repente pidiendo hablar sin duda era un evento que rayaba en lo mítico-Claro.

Su curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar mientras caminaba tras Jason hasta llegar a un pasillo vacio. Echando un pequeño vistazo a su historial era posible que recibiera otra sarta de insultos y tal vez un golpe en la mejilla, mínimo. Pero lo que jamás espero fueron las palabras que salieron a continuación de la boca del rubio más joven:

-Gracias-Su tono serio y su mirada feroz hacían difícil asimilar el mensaje-Anoche Percy me conto todo...-Pero eso ultimo definitivamente le daba contexto a la situación-Lo que paso, lo que hiciste. Quiero disculparme por lo que dije, por los golpes y, bueno, todo en general. Fui un patán y todo lo que hacías era proteger a mi mejor amigo. Gracias.

-¿Por qué te lo dijo?-Sabía que era grosero no aceptar las disculpas directamente pero en verdad necesitaba saber aquello.

-Está mal-Pero Jason comprendía lo que quería decir. Ambos estaban preocupados por alguien a quien querían y, aunque era extraño, un pequeño sentimiento de alianza se instalo sobre ellos-Creo que es, ese bloqueo que tiene-Concluyo Jason golpeando al hablar-No sé porque.

-Si tenía la misma impresión... Valla esto es raro.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, podrías golpearme-Bromeo Jason. Pero Luke solo le golpeo el mentón con los nudillos en un gesto más amistoso que de venganza-Bueno no es lo que tenía en mente.

-Tranquilo, no golpeas tan duro.

-Fanfarrón-Definitivamente era extraño, tener un momento fraternal luego de tantas peleas. Pero el sentimiento remanente de hacer las paces resultaba tan reconfortante que realmente desplazaba los malos recuerdos.

Un rato después luego del almuerzo, y con el inminente invierno echándoseles encima algunos estudiantes preferían quedarse adentro aunque la mayoría escogía aprovechar el buen clima mientras durara, además el viento aun no era lo bastante gélido como para obligarles a llevar chaqueta todo el tiempo.

-Brrr, ¿por qué estamos aquí afuera?-Excepto Piper, ella iba bien fundada en su chamarra.

-Necesitamos aire fresco-Respondió una de sus compañeras de grupo, Daniel-Nuestras voces se dañaran si solo respiramos el aire de ese húmedo salón. Además por eso les estoy invitando a un café, así que caminen antes de que agoten los biscochos de canela.

-Yo quiero una dona de crema-Murmuro Piper guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Estaban cruzando ya el vestíbulo de entrada cuando un peculiar aroma llego a su nariz. Era suave pero de alguna forma se mantenía persistentemente, una mescla dulce e intoxicarte que hacía pensar en alguna clase de vino destilado de uvas rojas como la sangre y añejado por años en la oscuridad. Definitivamente era una esencia particular pero en cuanto Piper quiso voltear a ver a quien pertenecía solo pudo divisar una larga cabellera azabache agitarse sobre una holgada blusa blanca.

Y no fue la única en notarle. Conforme la chica avanzaba todos se le quedaban viendo, esa esbelta figura forrada en pantalones de cuero negros y una blusa blanca, sus tacones color café golpeaban el suelo con fuerza y ritmo, ese collar de jade que colgaba de su cuello balanceándose sobre sus pechos con cada paso. Sencillamente era imposible no mirarle fijamente y preguntarse: "¿Tendría novio?"

Pero a aquella fémina no podía importarle menos la atención de toda aquella gente. Tenía muy claro su camino y no le importaba en qué clase de problemas se fuera a meter por actuar tan imprudentemente, solo siguió caminando y subiendo las escaleras del dormitorio de hombres. Tenía su intuición y sabía perfectamente que debía subir hasta el último piso, aunque si la sorprendió el hecho de ver una cinta amarilla que separaba el último tramo. Al llegar al último piso tuvo que detenerse y mirar a ambos extremos. Las puertas estaban todas cerradas, a excepción de una al fondo del extremo derecho del pasillo.

Una sonrisa se cruzo en sus brillantes labios al tiempo que caminaba, el eco de sus tacones llenando el aire y el sonido del picaporte anuncio su llegada a la única persona que se encontraba allí. Consciente al menos.

- _Waoh, cioé meglio de la che sperabile_ -Leo casi se cae del banco en el que estaba sentado cuando la chica entro tan repentinamente a la habitación. Del mismo modo la chica se quedo sorprendida de ver a alguien más allí. Dando un rápido vistazo era difícil creer que no estaban en un hospital. Al lado derecho había una mesa repleta de papeles y documentos, con una bata tendida en el respaldo de la silla, al lado opuesto un estante repleto de frascos con medicamente y cajones, seguramente, repletos de aditamentos médicos, y en lugar de una cama había una camilla de hospital junto a la cual había varias maquinas.

-¿Hola?-Saludo tentativo el moreno a la belleza que acababa de entrar. Pero pasando por alto la impresión inicial recordó en donde estaba y de inmediato se puso de pie-¿Quién es? No puede entrar aquí sin más es... es-

- _Ay che carino_...-Le atajo la chica acercándosele sin ningún miramiento hasta quedar a centímetros y clavar la punta de su dedo en el pecho de Leo-Te falta algo de tamaño para ser guardaespaldas-Su mirada era suave pero afilada y tan aterradora.

-" _Un momento..._ "-Pensó el latino. Esa mirada aterradora se le hacía muy familiar, además ahora que lo pensaba también hablaba en un idioma bastante particular y su acento era muy marcado también. Se parecía mucho a alguien que conocía.

- _Amméttere sorella_ -Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar a Nico hablar desde la camilla. El italiano estaba tumbado sin camisa y su brazo ensartado con varias intravenosas que se conectaban a las maquinas que había de junto-Tranquilo Leo, es mi hermana. Bianca

-¿Hermana?-Repitió el moreno y poco a poco sus ojos abrieron a todo lo que podían-¡¿Hermana?! ¡Tenias una hermana y no me lo dijiste! ¡Cómo es posible! Me siento traicionado-

- _Cielo santo_ , parece un chico divertido-Comento Bianca mientras ella y Nico se cubrían los oídos ante el melodrama que estaba montando el latino-¿Quieres contarme que hace aquí?-Inquirió, esta vez, entrecerrando sus ojos con aquella mirada inquisidora que ponía nervioso a más de uno.

-No es tan complicado...

Flash Back:

-Mmmm, cielos aun me duelen los golpes. Nico te pasaste-Su alarma había sonado y el moreno se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama estirándose y sintiéndose un poco adolorido-¡Eh Di Angelo! ¡No me ignores! ¿Eh?-En cuanto el moreno se asomo a la litera superior esperando molestar a su compañero encontró solo un lecho vacio. A donde pudo haber ido el italiano, no estaba seguro de porque pero todo aquello le daba un mal presentimiento.

Negó varias veces con su cabeza. Siempre había tenido esa manía de imaginarse lo peor en cada situación. Especialmente después de conocer el secreto de su compañero, y que no pensaba quedarse con la intriga o terminaría sufriendo un ataque de histeria a mitad de la clase. Ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse la pijama o lavarse, salió corriendo de la habitación y cruzo la cinta amarilla de las escaleras, salto los escalones de dos en dos y se apresuro a entrar en la habitación especial que habían preparado para su compañero:

-¿Nico?

-Creí haberle dicho que los estudiantes tenían prohibido el acceso-Para su mala suerte adentro estaba la profesora Minerva-Señor Valdez.

-P-perdón, estaba preocupado-Se apresuro a explicar. Y lo peor era que tenía razón. La profesora se encontraba de pie a un lado de la camilla donde Nico estaba tumbado sin camisa, conectado a esas maquinas y aparentemente sedado-¿Está bien?

-Vino durante madrugada-Explico Will quien también estaba allí, seguramente en calidad de asistente de la enfermera-Hoy no podrá ir a clases profesora.

-Comprendo, enviare sus deberes por correo y le notificare al resto de maestros-Comento Minerva ajustándose sus gafas al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cintura-Ahora señor Valdez, haría bien en ir a prepararse para mi clase.

-Eh, profesora...-Por muy aterradora que pudiera resultar aquella mujer, Leo no se movió ni un centímetro-Quisiera quedarme a hacerle compañía. ¡N-no me atrasare con la clase!-Se apresuro a agregar en cuanto se convirtió en blanco de aquellos ojos grises y brillantes. Pero Minerva solo asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de agregar:

-Más vale que así sea, los exámenes están cerca-Fueron sus palabras antes de salir de la habitación. Dejando solos a los chicos y a la enfermera, quien se encontraba monitoreando el estado del italiano en los aparatos.

-Si ella está de acuerdo no veo porque no-Comento Will poniendo su mano en el hombro de Leo-Además así podre vigilar a mi padre, gracias.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Estabas despierto?-Para cuando Nico termino de relatar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana Leo también había acabado su numerito del amigo engañado.

-Es difícil dormir cuando estas conectado a esto-Comento el italiano señalando a las agujas en su brazo.

-¿Pero por qué viniste tan de repente?-Intervino Bianca apoyándose en el escritorio del fondo-Tus terapias son solo cada tres días.

-Me sentía un poco mal-Respondió el azabache-Estuve comiendo mas de chatarra de lo usual.

-Dijiste que estaba bien-Agrego Leo.

-Me equivoque-Dijo restándole importancia-Esta bien, solo tengo que estar un par de horas más y podre asistir a las clases de la tarde-Agrego al verse blanco de la mirada de reproche de su compañero.

-Mmmm...-Pero Leo no se sentía más tranquilo.

-No te mortifiques, siempre ha sido así-Lo que si le sorprendió fue sentir la mano de Bianca en su hombro aquellas extrañas palabras de aliento. Al menos hasta que se acerco a él con una sonrisa espeluznante-Por cierto, ¿cómo descubriste su pequeño secreto?

- _Y ella siempre ha sido así, acostúmbrate_ -Pensó Nico divertido al ver a Leo sudar frio. Pero ni él era tan cruel como para dejarlo solo-Yo se lo dije.

Aquello sin duda nunca se le ocurrió. Bianca había supuesto que el moreno había obtenido esa información de alguna tercera fuente, como husmeando en los archivos o algo mas por el estilo. Después de todo Leo no parecía del tipo de chico que se dejaba detener por una simple contraseña de computadora. Pero no, en realidad había obtenido la información directamente de su hermano. Eso sin duda resultaba mucho más interesante. Aunque, por desgracia, tendría que aguantarse la curiosidad de momento no podía comenzar a discutir en frente del moreno, sin duda Nico querría discutir también su imprevista aparición en el conservatorio.

-" _Es mejor discutirlo en privado_ "-Pensó derrotada al interceptar la mirada de su hermano desde la camilla-Leo, dime, ¿podrías traerme algo para beber?-Su actitud de chica necesitada con un guiño de ojo jamás la había defraudado.

-En realidad quiero escuchar lo que sea que tengan que discutir-Claro, Leo era un caso especial.

-Valdez...-Pero Nico tenía el método perfecto-Largo.

-¡Ehhh no seas así Nico!

Diez minutos después el latino iba caminando por los pasillos despotricando en contra de Nico y esa maldita costumbre de arrojarle lo que sea que tuviera a la mano, por suerte la enfermera había dejado guardados los escalpelos y las agujas. Como fuera una parte de él comprendía que el italiano querría hablar un momento a solas con su hermana, ¡pero es que era su hermana! Claro que dentro de todas las teorías que había armado acerca de lo mucho que no sabía de Nico tenía considerado que el italiano pudiera tener algún hermano o hermana, tal vez dos o tres, y ahora no solo era una teoría comprobada sino que la hermana mayor iba y se le aparecía en frente ¡¿Como esperaban que no sintiera ni un poco de curiosidad?!

-... por otro lado-Se dijo llevándose los dedos al mentón. Porque so, todo ese monologo anterior lo había sostenido consigo mismo en voz alta mientras caminaba-Es aterradora. Debe ser cosa de familia. Oh si fuera heter-

-¿Con quién hablas Leo?

-¡Eterno es la palabra que buscaba!-Podía sentir su corazón subiéndosele por la garganta mientras se giraba bruscamente para ver a Frank quien le miraba confundido y con una ceja alzada-Hola Frankie.

-Perdona si te asuste-Como de costumbre el canadiense era bastante pasivo.

-No solo fue un amago de infarto, no te preocupes-Y él bromeaba-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Ah sí ya que las clases de la tarde fueron canceladas pensaba que podríamos reunirnos para practicar un poco mas-Explico-Reyna dijo que sería bueno pero no encuentro a Nico por ningún lado.

-¿Y porque me buscas a mí al último?-Ok eso realmente hería su orgullo. Solo un poco-Aff como sea, el está ocupado por ahora pero creo que para la tarde estará libre y podremos ensayar. Oh por dios me convertí en su secretaria.

-¿Puedes decirme en donde esta?-Inquirió de repente Frank con su mirada apremiante-Necesito hablar con él.

-" _¿Por qué ahora todos quieren hablar con él?_ "-Tendría que dejar esa cuestión para después. Primero debía inventarse una excusa por la cual librar a su compañero-Eh, veras es que... Will lo cito en la dirección para no sé qué.

-¿Con el director? ¿Es por lo que siempre está faltando a sus clases?-Intervino Frank sorprendiendo al moreno-Perdona, se lo escuche decir a unos chicos de tercero durante el almuerzo. ¿Es cierto?

-Affff... " _Por eso te dije que era mejor contárselos_ "-Pensó un agobiado Leo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura y con la otra se frotaba la nuca-Es complicado amigo.

Y como no iba a serlo. Su compañero debía ir, por lo menos, cuatro veces por semana a esa habitación que habían preparado especialmente para él y también por la cual el último piso estaba clausurado para todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Debía cuidar su dieta y tomar unas pastillas, de las cuales él llevaba siempre un frasco extra en su mochila a expensas del italiano. Solo por si acaso. Pero él, Leo, también consideraba que Nico debía contarle a sus compañeros acerca de sus terapias; acerca de porque debía conectarse a esas malditas maquinas para que limpiaran su sangre solo porque su cuerpo no era capaz de hacerlo por sí solo.

-¿Es grave?-Inquirió un preocupado Frank ante el gesto sombrío del latino.

-Solo...-Dijo llevándose la mano al rostro y, cubriéndoselo a la mitad, por una única vez alguien vio una mirada gélida y rabiosa en los cálidos ojos de Leo Valdez-Un mal recuerdo...

 _Continuara..._

 **¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Ey la verdad estuve releyendo las notas de autor y la verdad es que suenan muy apagadas. Perdón pero tengo algo muy serio que decirles y no quería desanimarlos antes de leer hehe**

 **Verán, actualmente ya tengo un trabajo formal y mi horario es realmente muy bueno y flexible. Pero a raíz de como algunos de ustedes sabrán soy venezolano y la situación aquí no está particularmente fácil. Así que mi meta, desde hace un tiempo atrás debo admitir, es que quiero viajar a otro país y establecerme allí para poder dar comienzo a mi carrera como escritor. Con base en eso tengo muchísimos proyectos que quiero realizar, videos, caricaturas, historias con personajes originales y demás, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y aquí es donde viene la mala noticia.**

 **Chicos y chicas, a cada uno que me ha dejado su pequeño review de verdad se los agradezco con todo mí ser. Sé que si les pregunto sin duda me dirán que debo seguir y que me apoyaran y por ustedes es que no quiero dejar este pequeño a medias.**

 **Así que he decidido hacerlo un poco más justo: como ya saben actualizo cada mes. Si durante ese mes no recibo al menos diez reviews tristemente sabré que mi historia no es tan buena y no merece el esfuerzo seguir escribiéndola. Esto aplicara para cada fic que actualice hoy hehehe**

 **En verdad me disculpo si sienten que los estoy chantajeando o manipulando, se que en el pasado he bromeado mucho con eso, pero en verdad necesito saber si mi fic llega a las suficientes personas porque si no lo logro aquí sabré que tengo que esforzarme mucho más para poder algún día publicar m propia saga sobre la que alguien quiera hacer un ambicioso fic que reciba 1000 reviews.**

 **Sin más mes despido y espero que pase rapido este mes de prueba.**

 **Los quiero chicos y chicas.**


	20. Almuerzo en la Cafetería

***** _ **Un cuarto oscuro. Silencio. Mucho silencio**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¿Oigan, alguno ha visto al perro?**

 **Christ: La última vez que lo vi estaba en un rincón lloriqueando por los reviews...**

 **Thomas: ¿No creerán que él...? Ya saben *** _ **Simula cortarse las muñecas con los dedos**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: ¿Alguien más escucha eso... Música?**

 ***** _ **Las luces se encienden y una orquesta sinfónica comienza a interpretar el tema de entrada de FOX. Los reflectores también se encienden y apuntan al gran telón de terciopelo rojo el cual comienza a elevarse lentamente con los aplausos de cientos y cientos de personas**_ *****

 **Christ: Oh mierda...**

 ***** _ **Los reflectores apuntan a una única persona de pie en el escenario. Un joven apuesto y lleno de talento**_ **-**

 **Christ: lo bueno es que ya le volvió el autoestima.**

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Rifle en mano y apuntando al escenario**_ *** Pues que la disfrute mientras le dur- *** _ **Un dardo le da en el cuello y cae K.O**_ **.***

 **Perro: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! *** _ **Horrible ruido de distorsión**_ *** Uh perdón por eso... *** _ **Le da unos golpecitos al micrófono**_ *** Mucho mejor... ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡A lo que será un hermoso y emotivo regreso!**

 **Thomas: ¿De dónde demonios saca tanto drama?**

 **Christ: es creativo... *** _ **Pincha a Ezequiel quien se cae de su ha ciento**_ *** Y creo que compro drogas nuevas.**

 **Lexi: ¡Shhh! No me dejan oír.**

 **Thomas: Tú deja de alentarlo, ¿que no sabes lo que provocas?**

 **Christ: *** _ **Apunta al escenario**_ *** ¿Que eso no son...?**

 ***** _ **Miran al escenario. Y a espaldas del perro hay unas sillas con los personajes amordazados y maniatados**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¡Eso es lo que provocas!**

 **Perro: *** _ **Mientras ellos discutían siguió con su presentación**_ *** Y ahora continuaremos con mi muy merecido tributo a mi mismo...**

 **Lexi: Iugh... Ok esto se pondrá largo, ¿por qué mejor no pasan a leer primero?**

 _Capitulo 20:_

" _Almuerzo en la Cafetería-¿Eres Bipolar o qué?"_

No importaba que tanto empeño pusieran los contratistas, o que emplearan las mejores tácticas de decoración de interiores. No había forma de que los pasillos de un hospital pudieran parecer confortantes. El brillante y reluciente piso que siempre se esforzaban por mantener inmaculado seguía siendo frio e indiferente. Esas impolutas paredes blancas y unas malditas lámparas fluorescentes. Aun cuando hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, aun no podía bajo una de estas y no sentir un escalofrió erizarle cada poro de la piel.

-¿Quieres dejar eso?-Nico se encontraba tumbado en su camilla intentando leer en paz. Aunque resultaba imposible con Leo parado en la mesa intentando alcanzar la lámpara para colgar un maldito murciélago de plástico.

-Solo... Un poco...-Y a solo centímetros de su meta dio un pequeño paso en falso y termino cayendo de la mesa sobre la que se había subido. El lado positivo fue que pudo caer sobre la cama de Nico, quien pudo reaccionar a recoger las piernas, lo malo fue que solo lo hizo para poder patear al moreno fuera de su cama-Auch...

- _Cielos, ecco carino-_ Solo unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Bianca quien iba cargando una bolsa de papel en su brazo derecho y mantenía su mano izquierda en la cintura observando sorprendida como había quedado la habitación de su hermano. Las inmaculadas paredes color cascaron de antes ahora estaban forradas con papel tapiz a franjas verticales en dos tonos distintos de naranja; además había varias figuras de plástico pegadas alrededor. Calabazas, murciélagos, gatos negros, que hasta había telarañas colgando del techo y en el estante de las medicinas.

-Español, plis...-Suplico Leo aun tumbado en el piso con su espalda adolorida.

-Aun no me acostumbro...-Se excuso la italiana acercándose a la cama para dejar la bolsa en manos de su hermano-Dije que esto es lindo-Explico tomando una lámpara de calabaza que había sobre el monitor cardiaco.

-Ya que estamos en época de hallowen...

- _Avvertitamente..._ Quiero decir: a propósito-Se corrigió rápidamente llevándose la mano a los labios en un gesto inocente-Había un chico buscándote en tu habitación, me lo encontré cuando venia saliendo. Te has vuelto muy popular, ¿ _no fratellino?_

 _-_ Me juego un dedo a que se quien era...-Bromeo Leo mientras seguía colgando adornos en las paredes. Esta vez se trataba de una araña de goma muy realista cuya funcionalidad consistía en colgar por encima del marco de la puerta de forma que cuando alguien entrara se llevara un susto atroz.

-Tengo que vestirme-Atajo Nico sacando la ropa que su hermana le había traído. Entonces reparo en que ninguno movía un dedo-Afuera.

-Ay hermanito...-Dijo Bianca echándole el cabello para atrás-Te cambie los pañales, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

-Pues hay mucho que yo no he visto aun. Así que me quedo-Después de dos segundos la puerta se abría y Leo salía despedido fuera por una patada de cada Di Angelo. Una vez afuera, y de nuevo tirado en el piso-Auch, el sentido del humor les viene de familia...

-Es un chico divertido-Bromeo Bianca mientras miraba a la puerta-¿Como lo toleras?

-Tiene su encanto-Respondió Nico colocándose la camisa. Entonces se llevo los dedos a la barbilla y lo pensó unos momentos-Es como un cachorro que recoges de la calle. Te saca de quicio pero te conquista con esos grandes ojos cafés.

-Eso es, tierno...-Murmuro Bianca sorprendida. Entonces volvió a reparar en la nueva decoración de la habitación/ambulatorio privado de su hermano-Y es muy creativo, ¿en qué momento compro todo esto?

-Lo ordeno por correo-Respondió Nico, entonces recordó algo y extendió la mano hacia debajo de su almohada-Por cierto, ¿te importaría llamar y que carguen esto a mi tarjeta?

-Claro, pero pensé que todo esto ya estaba cubierto-Pero entonces la chica reviso el contenido de la factura-Esto es de-

-Lo tome mientras Leo dormía-Lo que Bianca tenía en sus manos era la factura de la tienda donde el moreno había encargado toda la decoración. Desde hacía tiempo que Nico había notado que su compañero de habitación no se encontraba en una posición económica privilegiada como la suya, o la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero Leo jamás hablaba acerca del dinero. E incluso para alguien tan observador como Nico era difícil saber si lo hacía apropósito para ocultarlo, o si solo intentaba ignorar esa condición de forma que no le afectara. Además...

-Se esforzó mucho con todo esto-Comento Bianca girándose para verlo a la cara. Y Nico pudo ver que su hermana también lo había notado-¿Sabes algo?

-Es muy bueno ocultando sus problemas-Respondió Nico.

Aunque para todos los demás Leo Valdez no era más que el payaso de la clase, un chico ruidoso que no sabía cuando cerrar la boca, que contaba chistes malos, completamente ajeno al sentido común y sobre el cual circulaban rumores que lo único que hacían era volverle aun mas un marginado social. Pero Nico podía ver más allá de aquella fachada. Tal vez porque desde pequeño había aprendido a leer a las personas cuando le mentían. O simplemente había pasado demasiado tiempo viéndose al espejo en el hospital. Pero cuando veía a Leo no podía evitar ver las sombras en sus ojos. Esa mirada que destilada, más que tristeza, preocupación; sus bromas y su constante verborrea no eran más que un constante intento por evitar pensar en aquel dolor que se aferraba con colmillos y garras a su corazón.

Para cuando salieron Leo estaba esperándoles sentado en el escalón de las escaleras. Parecía haber estado rebuscando algo en su mochila pero en cuanto les vio fingió solo estar buscando el número de su abogado; según iba a demandar a ambos italianos por abusar físicamente de él.

-Oh _carino_...-Pero contaba con que Bianca se acercara peligrosamente a él poniendo la rodilla entre sus piernas y sujetándole el mentón mientras ponía una sonrisa seductora y una mirada mordaz-Si abusara _i tuoi_ , no vivirías para contarlo.

-...-Leo solo pudo reaccionar a tragar grueso. Era difícil saber si Bianca Di Angelo solo bromeaba o si su amenaza iba en serio. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan hermosa pudiera helarle la sangre de esa manera?

- _Oh dea_ , denme un segundo para borrar eso de mi cabeza-Por su lado Nico solo estaba de pie al borde de las escaleras. Barbilla en alto y ojos cerrados-No. Tendré que vivir con eso.

Ya fuera con un nuevo trauma o con una simple sonrisa de macabra diversión los tres tenían algo en común y era que sus estómagos clamaban por comida. Leo suponía que la elegante, y algo aterradora, Bianca Di Angelo querría salir e ir comer en un elegante restaurante a la carta con entrada, plato fuerte y postre; claro que él no se negaría a la oportunidad de finalmente poder probar uno de esos elegantes platillos gourmet. Pero, para su sorpresa y decepción, la recién llegada insistió en que no le importaba ir a comer a la cafetería con él resto de los estudiantes. Aun así Leo encontró genial la idea, no todos los días conocías a una niña rica que quisiera comer comida de cafetería; pero Nico conocía a su hermana. Y a las intenciones que tenía en realidad.

-Empanadas chilenas sorpresa...-Decir que la italiana no llamaba la atención mientras caminaba con su charola y sus tacones resonando en el suelo por todo el comedor seria decir que Apolo gustaba de la burocracia con la que su hijo le acosaba constantemente-¿Cual podría ser la sorpresa?

-Que te salga una de pollo, de atún, de queso...

-Suena, _delizioso_ -Comento la chica sin comprender porque la mayoría de los alumnos miraban a las empanadas casi con miedo.

-... pero también hay de pescado, coles hervidas, cayo y otras cosas no tan "delissiozas"-Concluyo el latino intentando imitar el acento italiano al final. Bianca solo sonrió con confianza mientras se sentaban a la mesa y aseguraba que siempre había tenido talento para los juegos de azar-¿Y tú que tienes?-Al mismo tiempo Nico recordaba con pavor todas las cosas horribles que su hermana le obligo a hacer cuando niños cada vez que perdía una apuesta.

-N-nada-Respondió recordando la vez del cerdito.

-Esto... ¿Hola?-Los tres detuvieron un momento su conversación y vieron al frente. Donde Frank les observaba nervioso, incluso temeroso especialmente cuando los ojos cafés de Bianca se cruzaron con los suyos. Por un instante sintió como si una serpiente estuviera apretando su garganta.

-Justo a tiempo-Claro que Leo apenas si se era capaz de percatarse de algo más allá de sus narices. Bianca solo sonreía divertida mientras se presentaba ante el canadiense y Reyna, quien llego solo unos minutos después. Por su parte Nico pellizco sus dos espinadas, una de pollo y la otra de coles hervidas. Bien tendría un poco de mal aliento por la col pero al menos no tendría que cambiar ninguna por no poder comerla. Su dieta no era tan limitada como podría parecer pero cuando algo entraba en su lista de prohibiciones, fuera lo que fuera, se convertía en un rotundo no.

Pero mientras comía tampoco podía dejar de escuchar y ver como todos a su alrededor no paraban de mirar en su dirección. Claro que la mayoría al menos tenia la decencia de disimular sus conversaciones o solo mirar con curiosidad; pero también los había quienes señalaban hacia allí o que les apuntaban con descaro, como Chris Rodriguez con sus amigotes desde su mesa. Suspiro resignado antes de dar una mordida a su comida. Las personas nunca cambiaban. No importaba a donde fuera. Siempre era lo mis-

-¡Hola Nico!-

Estaba tan concentrado en su disertación interna que ni siquiera se fijo en como Reyna y Frank observaban justo a su espalda donde alguien iba acercándosele, de una forma muy infantil, le dio alcance y dándole un apretón en las costillas le hizo saltar del susto. Además, aunque nadie lo supiera, Nico era bastante sensible a las cosquillas así que también termino atorándose con su propia comida. Detrás de él Jason se golpeaba la frente, valla que había intentado detenerle pero difícil era y estaba decidido a darle un zape en la nuca mientras lo obligaba a disculparse. Aunque no hubo necesidad. Mientras Percy sonreía travieso Nico se giro le tomo del brazo y cuello y estampo su cara contra el frio metal de la mesa.

-Auh auh auh...-Además también le torcía el brazo por la espalda; por otro lado no pudo evitar notar que el ojiverde olía un poco a sudor-Vale, lo ciento.

-Se lo merece-Comento Annabeth desde la mesa, satisfecha de ver que alguien mas podia poner en su lugar a su novio cuando se comportaba como alguien de trece años.

- _Io ti riconoscere_ -Reyna, Nico y Bianca no lucían sorprendidos por la reacción del italiano pero fue su hermana quien hablo, de paso pinchando la mejilla del ojiverde con su tenedor-El chico de esta mañana. Estabas en la puerta de Nico.

-¡Lo sabia!-Exclamo triunfante Leo. Pero en lo que Bianca le decía que le debía un dedo y comenzaban a discutir acerca de las apuestas mal establecidas:

-Eh, ¿Nico?-Percy aun seguía en aquella incomoda, y algo bochornosa, posición.

-¿Qué?-A juzgar por su tono hostil ni siquiera hacía falta preguntar si iba a soltarle.

-No... Nada...-Aunque seguramente en algún momento tendría que soltarle, fue un alivio que lo hiciera antes gracias a la llegada del hijo del director-Hola Will.

-¿Que es- Afff...-Solace solo se llevo los dedos al entrecejo. Ya tenía suficiente con todo el estrés que le provocaba su padre con sus constantes fugas del trabajo ¡no iba dejar que alguien más le fastidiara!-Disculpe, señorita Di Angelo-Dijo dirigiéndose a la recién llegada-Mi padre necesita hablar con usted.

-...-Bianca dio una mordida a su empanada de pavo, mastico, trago y se limpio con su servilleta. Todo con la magnífica lentitud y elegancia, propias de una reina-¿Puedo terminar mi comida antes?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Unas cuantas horas antes, esa misma mañana.

Era un hecho para casi todos en la academia que Percy Jackson era el mejor cuando tenía guitarra en sus manos. Desde el primer año se había ganado la atención de sus maestros y cada vez que había alguna clase de evento sus compañeros, especialmente las chicas, se apuntaban para verle interpretar alguna pieza. Ya fuera clásica o moderna. Pero también era un hecho que en las últimas semanas, especialmente desde que regreso al instituto, sus dedos ya no le respondían tan bien sobre los trastes. Incluso comenzaba a hacerse evidente para los demás. Cometía errores de novato, olvidaba los conceptos más simples; realmente apenas si conseguía mantenerse en la media del rendimiento escolar.

Y sabia que usar a Luke solo para reconfortante no era ni justo, ni sano. Ya habían tenido un pequeño desliz antes y no quería echar a perder las cosas. Por eso intentaba concentrarse en superar por si solo ese "bloqueo" que se sentía igual a cargar con una gigantesca roca sobre su cabeza. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar su guitarra e intentar hacer que la inspiración regresara:

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-Pero en lugar de hacer lo correcto y tomar la ruta más responsable posible prefería irse a hacer el vago como si fuera un niño pequeño. Vale, pero jamás le diría a Annabeth que tenía razón en eso.

-Eh, si, buscaba a Nico...-Por alguna razón había terminado subiendo al penúltimo piso a buscar al de nuevo ingreso-¿Esta por aquí?-Además, ¡¿qué demonios hacia una chica tan guapa en el dormitorio masculino?!

- _Mi spiace ma_ , él está en otro lugar en este momento-Respondió con un marcado y familiar acento-Ahora solo le llevo algo de ropa.

Después de tan repentino encuentro la chica salió y en lugar de seguir escaleras abajo como era lógico, evito la cinta amarilla y subió al último piso. Lo cual resulto aun más raro. ¿Estaría perdida? Bueno, de todas formas no se sentía lo bastante caballeroso como para hacer de guía. De hecho ni siquiera estaba de humor como para querer tener a nadie cerca. Era una suerte que fuera justo así; claro, él no podía ver su propio semblante y lo realmente enojado que resultaba para los demás. Especialmente para los chicos de primer año. Fuera lo que fuera solo quería descargar toda esa tensión y, ok si también todo ese mal humor surgido de la nada. Y la mejor manera que tenia para hacerlo, cuando ir por su guitarra no era una opción claro, era un buen partido de lo que fuera con Jason. Un partido donde la palabra "falta" era exterminada del diccionario; donde los empujones, los golpes con el hombro, los codazos y los bloqueos bruscos parecían tomar una mayor importancia que el puntaje.

-¡Hmpppp!-Finalmente habían concluido su ritual masculino de "puedo aguantar más golpes que tu", y aunque su cuerpo se sentía notablemente más exhausto no podía dejar de sentirse un poco amargado. O al menos eso era lo que Jason había estado a punto de comentar cuando de repente la expresión del ojiverde se transformo completamente. De tener el ceño fruncido y los labios fruncidos pasó a entrecerrar los ojos con malicia y sus labios a sonreír ladinamente.

-¿Percy?

-¡Shhh!-Era oficial, su mejor amigo estaba mal de la cabeza. O al menos eso pensó hasta que se percato de como Percy, caminando de puntillas, poco a poco iba acercándose hacia Nico Di Angelo.

Ok no estaba mal de la cabeza. Solo era idiota.

Pero pasando a un tema más interesante, ¿por qué su humor había cambiado tan radicalmente tan de repente?

 _Continuara..._

 ***** _ **17 horas después de una innecesariamente larga presentación que incluía tributo, musical, teatro, orquesta sinfónica y un elenco invitado cautivo**_ *****

 **Perro: ¡Gracias! ¡Han sido un público maravilloso!**

 **Thomas: *** _ **Dormido con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza hacia adelante**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Dormido y tirado a un lado de su silla a causa del dardo**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Dormido y roncando sobre su silla y la de Ezequiel**_ *****

 **Lexy: *** _ **Dormida con la boca abierta y la cabeza a un lado**_ *****

 **Perro: -_-" *** _ **Les arroja una granada y salen volando**_ *** Oh chicos por favor, me van a hacer llorar…**

 **Ezequiel: Bas… tardo…**

 **Perro: *** _ **Les dispara un dardo tranquilizante a cada uno**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Lo esquiva**_ *** ¡Ja! *Lo golpean en la cabeza y cae inconsciente como todos los demás***

 **Perro: *** _ **Bate en mano**_ *** Bueno ya arreglare cuentas conmigo mismo más tarde, mientras tanto voy con ustedes. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Chicos en serio, tal vez no fueron tanto como quería pero definitivamente lograron levantarle la moral hehehe por eso he decidido continuar actualizando confiando en que tendré su apoyo de reviews hasta el final! Me muero por leer que es lo que-**

 **Christ: *Se mueve***

 **Perro: ¡AH! *Lo golpe con el bate***


	21. Comienza el Invierno

**¡Y una vez más me atrase con los pedidos!**

 **Todos: *Lo agarran a patadas, batazos, mordidas y papayasos***

 **Yo: *Oculto en algún lugar viendo todo desde una laptop* Waoh ese doble robótico que Leo me hizo esta genial hehehe ¡Que hasta sangra!**

 **Bueno mientras "amigos" terminan de arrancarle la cabeza a mi "yo robot" me gustaría desearles todos una ¡feliz navidad y un feliz año! En serio chicos perdón por actualizar a final de mes pero resulta que cuando eres empleado nuevo no tienes derecho a vacaciones ni a bono navideño T_T**

 **En fin, espero que mi humilde regalo les agrade y me muero por leer sus reviews al final hehehe**

 _Capítulo 21:_

" _Comienza el Invierno-¿Idas y Venidas?"_

Había transcurrido un mes desde la llegada, fortuita, de Bianca Di Angelo. Y como si todo el cuerpo estudiantil no estuviera ya lo bastante atareado con su parodia de Los Juegos del Hambre de todas formas los rumores no demoraron nada en estallar por todos lados; especialmente cuando la noticia de que su estadía había pasado de ser una simple visita inesperada a un estancia completa para lo que parecía ser, al menos, el resto del semestre. Lo cual realmente despertaba un combo de reacciones muy variadas entre los estudiantes: la mayoría del cuerpo masculino encontraba fascinante poder gozar de la presencia de una belleza exótica importada pasearse por los pasillos con sus tacones y sus faldas ceñidas. Leo bromeaba todo el tiempo intentando crispar los nervios de su compañero de habitación, pero la verdad era que al italiano la presencia de su hermana le daba realmente igual. Pero quien prácticamente destilaba una alegría pura y se paseaba por los pasillos con las manos en sus bolsillos era Will Solace:

-Mmm mm mmm m mmm m mm...-El rubio incluso tarareaba despreocupadamente al ritmo de la música en sus audífonos. Hacía años que nadie le veía tan relajado; y es que lo ameritaba, finalmente era libre. Ya no tenía porque estar encima de su padre para obligarle a hacer su trabajo. No señor. Finalmente había conseguido a alguien que podía cumplir con ese trabajo, incluso, mejor que él mismo:

-¿A dónde cree que va?-Apolo apenas estaba comenzando a trazar un plan en su cabeza para salirse de su oficina cuando su nueva asistente estampo un par de carpetas frente a él en el escritorio-Tiene que revisar y aprobar estos presupuestos...

-P-pero, yo quería-

-Sin peros-Le corto su nueva asistente acomodándose sus lentes con los dedos y cruzando su brazo bajo sus pechos. No le importaba para nada la cara de cachorro arrepentido que tenía su supuesto jefe-Todo esto de los juegos fue idea suya, así que más le vale hacerse responsable de todas las cosas que encargo y planeo...-La italiana comenzó a caminar de salida, pero antes de cruzar por el marco de la puerta se giro un instante para mirar a al director por encima de su hombro-Quiero esos informes listos para cuando regrese.

-S-se supone que yo soy el jefe...-Murmuro el rubio con un puchero y dibujando un pequeño círculo con su dedo en la carpeta de trabajo. Pero en cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrada hizo uso de su magistral técnica de levantarse sin hacer el menor ruido y se dirigió directo a la ventana. Solo tenía que quitar el seguro de la ventana y-

Mientras tanto, en la clase de teoría musical tanto la profesora Chase como sus alumnos se miraron confusos entre sí debido a una repentina baja de energía:

-Alguien debe estar jugando con la electricidad-Fue todo lo que dijo la maestra en lo que regresaba a su lección.

Por otro lado, dejando de lado el extraño fallo eléctrico, con el invierno en pleno apogeo y la nevada que cayó durante la noche y aun seguía desde la mañana obligaba a todos a mantenerse adentro donde estaba caliente. Lo cual resultaba en un tedioso congestionamiento en los pasillos y la cafetería a la hora de las comidas. Lo bueno era que aquello no duraría demasiado; después de todo estaban en la época decembrina y para el final del viernes todos podrían disponer de tres largas y deliciosas semanas de vacaciones trimestrales. Y por supuesto que la mayoría tenía planeado dejar el conservatorio para ir a pasar las fechas con sus familias.

-¡¿Como que tú te quedas?!-O al menos eso planeaban todos.

-Valdez si vuelves a gritar en mi oído te meteré las baquetas por las orejas-Amenazo Reyna con su típica mirada de mercenaria.

-...-Leo trago grueso y entonces regreso su atención al origen de su sobresalto:

-El viaje hasta Florencia es demasiado largo y agotador-Respondió Nico ante la intensa mirada de su compañero de cuarto-Prefiero quedarme y descansar, algo de paz y privacidad me vendrían bien.

-¿Insinúas que no te doy paz y privacidad? No respondas-Agrego de inmediato el moreno.

-Pero, estarás solo-Acoto Frank mientras cerraba la tapa del piano.

-Mi hermana esta aquí-Respondió Nico como si una sola persona pudiera llenar el lugar de toda una familia.

-Amigo, con todo respeto, tú hermana electrifico los seguros y la perilla de la oficina de Apolo-Le recordó el moreno-No es exactamente una presencia tranquilizadora.

-Porque no volteas y se lo dices a la cara-

-¡KYA!-En medio segundo y tras un grito digno de cualquier nena el moreno estaba oculto detrás del italiano y mirando por sobre su hombro como no había nadie-Bastardo.

-Y-yo me quedaría pero mi abuela...-A juzgar por su tono Frank parecía estar recordando alguna clase de evento traumático-Lo ciento.

-No es mi intención hacerles dejar de lado sus planes-Explico Nico con calma mientras guardaba su guitarra-Solo estaba respondiendo a lo que me preguntaron.

-Aun así...-Los tres se giraron para ver a Reyna llevarse los dedos a la barbilla-No nada.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a sus dormitorios Nico pudo sentir la mirada de Leo sobre él. Aun moviéndose entre el mar de gente que se acumulaba en los pasillos para ir y venir, con el bullicio y los ocasionales empujones era difícil creer que alguien tan inquieto como lo era Leo Valdez pudiera estar tan concentrado en algo por tanto tiempo. Que incluso se mantuvo callado cuando llegaron a la habitación, de todos modos estaban bastante cansados luego de un largo día de estar ensayando. Se ducharon, pusieron los pijamas y estuvieron listos para una larga y merecida noche de descanso. Nico apago la luz y se subió a la litera, se acomodo la cobija hasta la cintura y espero paciente con las manos tras su cabeza:

-Oye-

-No-Tal y como había esperado Leo no demoro en querer hablar y como quería dormir lo mejor que podía hacer era ser directo.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir-

-Ibas a invitarme a pasar las fiestas contigo y tu madre en Brooklyn-Respondió Nico, una vez más, adelantándose. Incluso podía ver la cara de confusión y frustración de Leo mientras se preguntaba mentalmente si es que leía mentes o que-Aprecio el gesto, pero no es necesario.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste invitarte, no sé si cuenta como "gesto"-Se quejo Leo en voz alta-Dame una buena razón por la cual no puedas ir.

-Necesito estar cerca de una diálisis, cualquier recaída puede ser grave-Respondió fríamente el italiano. Aunque su argumente era excepcionalmente valido, las palabras en su boca no sabían mas que puras excusas. ¿Acaso, realmente, una parte de él quería ir con Leo?

-Supongo...-Mientras Leo se daba la vuelta para intentar dormir, arriba en la litera una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en los labios de Nico Di Angelo. ¿A quién iba dirigida aquella sonrisa? ¿De quién se burlaba con ella? Siempre había sido un poco cínico, actitud que por lo general apuntaba siempre contra todos a su alrededor como un tirador con un dardo listo entre sus dedos, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal apuntarle a su reflejo en el espejo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aquella mañana la luz del sol apenas se colaba por las ventanas, en parte por la nieve acumulándose en la cornisa exterior pero principalmente por las persianas las cuales hacían muy bien su trabajo, aunque inútil era. Desde hacia tiempo, un par de semanas, que Percy siempre se despertaba temprano. Y no era a causa del despertador de Luke que sonaba siempre diligentemente a las siete de la mañana. No. Por alguna razón su reloj interno siempre le hacía despertarse a las seis de la mañana, a las seis treinta por tarde. Por lo menos estaba vez podía hacer algo más que solo quedarse sentado al borde de su cama a esperar para ir por su desayuno o iniciar las clases:

-Buenos días-Como de costumbre Luke se despertaba de buen humor. Dejando sus piernas colgar a cada lado de la cabeza de Percy.

-Buenos días-Y como se había vuelto costumbre al ojiverde apenas si tenía ganas de hablar.

-Vamos arriba ese ánimo, es navidad y podrás comer el famoso asado navideño de tu madre-Odiaba que Luke fuera tan bueno con él. Bueno, en realidad no lo odiaba. Le agradaba sentir que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él; pero le enojaba depender de otros para sentirse bien consigo mismo; y a la vez le deprimía que ni siquiera la perspectiva de la comida navideña pudiera animarle aunque fuera un poco. La verdad era que tal mescolanza de emociones le frustraba en demasía.

Aun así, por muy enojado o frustrado que pudiera estar, jamás podría desquitarse con Luke. Así que solo puso su mejor y más creíble falsa sonrisa, fingió estar hambriento y se dispuso a salir al comedor alegando que quería agarrar los hot cakes más frescos:

-Jmm-Luke solo se quedo de pie, negando ligeramente con la cabeza y viendo como la puerta se cerraba-Nunca has sido bueno para mentir...

O tal vez era que él le conocía demasiado bien. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, poco podía hacer por el ojiverde cuando este se negaba a ser ayudado. Por exasperante que pudiera llegar a ser Percy era exactamente el tipo de persona que a menos que tomara la iniciativa el mismo era incapaz de aceptar la ayuda de un segundo o un tercero. Como fuera debía admitir que ese repentino bloqueo artístico tenía sus ventajas, después de todo el ojiverde se había vuelto bastante responsable y organizado en aspectos en los que antes era un verdadero desastre.

Ya fuera un talentoso desordenado o no, supiera el porqué de su bloqueo o no, en ese momento lo único en lo que Percy podía pensar era que tal vez regresando a casa y tomándose un descanso podría ayudarle a recuperar su "vena artística" como Calíope solía decir.

-Grrrr grr grrrrrrr-Pero el gruñir de su estomago le saco de su deprimente ensoñación. Tal vez su excusa no había estado del todo equivocada, ahora esos hot cakes sonaban realmente apetitosos. Y aprovechando que aun era temprano tenía todo el pasillo desierto para él solo. Estaba listo para echar a correr por escaleras abajo-¡Wouh!

-¡ _Eh, cio eso cimentoso_!-Pero casi al instante se vio frenado por alguien a quien casi se lleva por el frente.

-Lo ciento...-De no ser porque se había aferrado a los hombros de Nico por la espalda seguramente ambos habrían terminado rodando escaleras abajo-N-no entiendo nada de lo que dices pero debes estar enojado-

-¡ _Ahhh_! ¿ _Che ehi fatto da finire accerchiare di idiotas_?-Se pregunto el italiano llevándose las manos a la sien.

-¡Eh! Entendí lo de idiota-Salto el ojiverde.

-Si...-Cedió Nico sobándose el entrecejo-El italiano y el español tienen fonéticas similares.

-¿Eh?

-Suenan parecido a veces-Explico el italiano mientras bajaban las escaleras. Conforme iban bajando iban charlando-¿Se puede saber porque me sigues?

-Ambos vamos a la cafetería.

Entre una cosa y otra, la actitud acida de Nico y Percy que se negaba a captar los sarcasmos no fue sorpresa llegar un poco antes a su destino. Tal y como ambos habían esperado no había nadie más allí, aunque estando tan acostumbrados al jaleo y al bullicio usual de las comidas era agradable poder servirse y comer en tanta paz.

-¡Mmm!-O al menos así lo veía Percy, Nico por otra parte no soportaba verse obligado a soportar la presencia de alguien más. Especialmente cuando su intención desde un principio había sido cenar solo y en paz.

-¿Y vas a regresar a Italia por las fiestas?-Inquirió Percy mientras echaba una cantidad exagerada de sirope a sus tortitas-Debe ser un viaje largo, ¿por eso te has levantado temprano?

-Me he levantado temprano porque quería desayunar solo-Respondió Nico con pulla.

-¿Y a qué hora sale tu vuelo?-Pero claro, Percy ni por asomo captaba la indirecta-Oye si quieres podemos compartir el taxi-

-Yo me quedo-Atajo el italiano antes de que Percy siguiera parloteando.

-Pero-

-Es un viaje demasiado largo, no tengo la energía ni las ganas de hacerlo-Rebatió el azabache. Y solo por esta vez se animo a contribuir en algo a la conversación-¿Supongo que si te vas?

-Sip, necesito un cambio de aires-Respondió Percy apoyándose por completo en el respaldo de su silla-Oye, ¿pero no te desanima un poco quedarte solo?

-Estoy seguro que no soy el único que se queda.

-Sí pero, estoy seguro que tu amigo también se va-Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Nico no pudo evitar notar algo y una chispa dentro de él le obligo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué no dices su nombre?

-¿Eh?

-Se llama "Leo".

-Lo sé lo sé-Respondió Nico-Es que no lo conozco tan bien, Jason trata mas con él.

-" _Hasta este tondo se da cuenta_ "-Pensó el azabache con una gota de sudor en la sien-Bueno, Leo, se ira también a pasar las fiestas con su madre-Agrego, haciendo un especial énfasis en el nombre.

-Oye si no tienes ganas de hacer un viaje largo puedes venir conmigo, solo son dos horas de aquí a Florida.

Por suerte el tenedor de Nico no fue el único en quedar en el aire a medio camino. La tortita en mano de Percy también se quedo suspendida a solo unos centímetros de sus labios. ¿En serio acababa de...? Bueno, no era extraño. Siempre había sido un chico sociable, y le gustaba compartir con sus amigos, y ya antes Jason había pasado una navidad con él, y un par de años nuevos junto a Luke y Annabeth, y... y... ¿Y por qué sus razones sonaban como si intentara justificarse consigo mismo?

Y por parte de Nico, ¿acaso una parte suya...? ¿Por qué su pecho se estrujaba de aquella manera? Era entendible con Leo, después de todo aunque no lo admitiera en vos alta el moreno era su mejor amigo. ¿Pero él? Percy Jackson era solo un compañero mas de clases, apenas un conocido con el que llevaba una buena relación amistosa:

-Gracias...- De hecho, siendo honesto consigo mismo, en el fondo le tenía cierta manía al ojiverde-Pero ya he decidido quedarme.

-A-ah claro, perdona...-¿Por qué se disculpaba?-De todas formas, seguro que Apolo se inventa algo bueno para quienes se queden-¿Acaso se sentía decepcionado?-Me contaron que el año pasado se los llevo a todos a un restaurante de lujo... Will casi tiene un ataque cuando vio la cuenta.

-Suena interesante...

Por sorprendente que pueda sonar el resto de su desayuno transcurrió tal y como Nico había deseado desde un principio: en silencio. Conforme pasaban los minutos los estudiantes iban llegando al comedor, algunos somnolientos y otros con ánimos suficientes como para regalar. No fue sorpresa que Jason y Annabeth se les unieran:

-Es entendible, además con el mal clima no es seguro que los aeropuertos funcionen correctamente-Fue agradable que la rubia se pusiera de su parte cuando Jason comenzó a preguntarle porque no iría con su familia.

- _Grazie…_ -Respondió cortes el italiano, entonces tomo su bandeja ya vacía y con impolutos modales se despidió-Con su permiso, _vi auguro una vacanza felice´s._

 _-_ _Buon Natale anche a voi-_ Aunque no pudo evitar voltear sorprendido ante la despedida de Jasón el cual solo sonrió picaron mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su celular en traductor de Deepl-Y feliz año también.

El italiano dio un gesto cortes con la cabeza y continuo su camino fuera de la cafetería. Por alguna razón podía sentir una mirada clavada en su nuca, y a diferencia de muchas personas no lo atribulo a una simple paranoia injustificada. No. Confiaba en su instinto y sabía que alguien le miraba, aunque le resultaba imposible poder decir quién. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta sin ninguna duda y descubrir a su acechador, pero un par de dedos en su ceño le obligaron a detenerse:

- _Si sta andando a finire a guardare come padre, rilassare un piccolo uomo..._ -Como no Bianca, siempre con sus comentarios sagaces- È bello vederti così socievole.

- _Ero solo un centinaio di cortesi, ora se mi scuserete, devo andare ad aiutare Leo con le sue borse_ -Rebatió el menor apartando la mano de su hermana y comenzando a caminar.

- _¿Ed è solo cortesia anche per lui?_ -Inquirió la chica, sin voltear, cuando su hermano paso por su lado.

-…-Nico se detuvo, de espaldas a su hermana, solo giro levemente el rostro lo suficiente como para que esta pudiera apreciar la sonrisa en sus labios al responder- _Questo è quello che fanno gli amici ¿no?_

 _Continuara…_

 **Jojojojojo definitivamente esta es la parte que más extraño. Bueno realidad lo que más extraño son los reviews, asi que esta sería la q más disfruto: Les gusto?**


End file.
